SUPERComics
by Marth Mt
Summary: ¡Un accidente de pociones desencadena el terror en el colegio Hogwarts! ¿Acasó podrán SNAPEMAN y el Hombre Chocolate con la garra del crimen, antes de que llegue Dumbledore? ¡Capítulo once! Reviews.
1. SNAPEMAN y el Hombre Chocolate

**Voz de narrador:** Un misterioso y estúpido problemas de pociones explota en cara y manos de nuestro héroe murciélago convirtiéndolo hasta el fin de los días en un despiadado chupa sangre del crimen, para descargar su ira y venganza de su mala y estúpida suerte. Hombre de la noche, vestido de más de gris que negro y su capa ondeante de los metros, SNAPEMAN, vendrá por ustedes.

**Capítulo I.**

**SNAPEMAN y el Hombre Chocolate**

Era de noche en Hogwarts y una sombra voladora nocturna y vigilante recorría los corredores en busca de niños malos famosos mete-problemas-apellidados-Potter que clandestinamente saldrían de sus camitas muy luego de la hora de queda, con el fin de ¿qué demonios? La verdad no ocupaba SNAPEMAN tener una buena razón por la cual sancionarlos, con la pura delicia de hacerlo era suficiente. Voló, voló y voló... digo, camino, camino, camino entre corredores y pasillos como una sombra sin despertar a sus pasos los cientos de cuadros parlanchines, subiendo escaleras movibles y terminando tras una larga ileras de pasillos y puertas de una muy conocida torre de leones, cuando en ese momento, escondido con rapidez de una viga salida y podrida del techo, escuchó como alguien salía por la puerta de la dama gordon.

— Hay... Harry... ya no aguanto más este... este...

— Tranquilo, Ron. Veremos qué tiene la señora Pomfrey para tu ya-sabes-qué.

— Me da vergüenza...

— Es sólo un dolor de...

— ¡No lo digas!

— Sí... bueh...

¡Ajá! In fraganti ¿qué demonios tramarán Potter y ese _Weasel_, roba la comida de todos para mañana o hacer una travesura y robar cosas de su preciadas gavetas con cosas.. otra vez?

— Ir a la enfermería parecerá más largo hoy que ningún otro día de mi vida...

¿Enfermería? Sí, claro ¡Por supuesto! A lo mejor ya lo descubrieron, a juzgar por los kilos de brillantina que no se pegaron con resistol a su máscara. No... no los dejaría escapar ¡Prepárense a que las manos de la justicia caiga sobre ustedes, bazofias! Y pensando eso, les cayó encima con viga y todo.

— ¡MI ESTÓMAGO! —chilló Weasley antes de desmayarse.

Para la mañana siguiente, TODO mundo vería a dos chicos amarrados a algo que sospechosamente sería cuerdas sospechosamente parecidas a los de los cuadros parlanchines, y que estos, aun dormidos, estaban desparramados por el piso sin sus agarraderas.

TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ

A la hora del desayuno todos asistieron... bueno, menos Ron y Harry, que estaban en la enfermería por intoxicación temporal de brillantina y el profesor Snape, aunque este era más común que otra cosa. El director Dumbledore se levantó luego de pedir silencio absoluto en la sala, y levantándose como loo haría un león en su manada, dijo, en viva voz:

— Mis queridos estudiantes, siento decir que por causas del Ministerio de Magia, dejaré la escuela por unos días hasta el próximo lunes si Merlín quiere. Deseo avisarles de que no es nada del otro mundo, pero ahora es un caos y me han enviado muchas cartas donde ocupan mis consejos como presencia ¡Pero no se desanimen! —Slytherin había exclamado algo... pero no de tristeza—. La profesora McGonagall tomará mi lugar mientras tanto. Alguna pregunta, mejor ahora, porque terminando esta magnífica comida parto para allá.

Nadie se atrevió a levantar la mano... y ningún profesor. Así que siguieron como siempre.

— Es una pena que no haya comentado esto con Severus... mi querido Remus ¿me haría ese favor? —suplicó el director.

— ¿Que yo qué? —dijo este atónico.

— Que si le avisas a Severus lo que acabo de anunciar. No vino a desayunar y me voy apenas termine esto que parece... huevo o picadillo, quién sabe.

— Pues... —mirada de perro del director— ... está bien, señor... pero no ponga esa cara. En serio, no la ponga.

— Claro —y miró a Sirius, que peleaba por la última ala de pollo con Flitwich— más no le digas a él o armaran un disturbio.

— Uh-huh.

TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ

A la primera oportunidad, como había prometido el licántropo, tocó con educación la puerta del famoso maestro de pociones, y viendo que nadie venía, siguió insistiendo. Allí se escuchó un ruido, sospechosamente a alguien que se le cae el mundo si es descubierto, y luego de un par de minutos, que bien podría hacer para alguien buscar algo o terminar de vestirse, alguien al otro lado entre abrió la puerta de mala gana.

— Lupin... ¿qué quieres?

— Hola, Severus —dijo este con una sonrisa—, bueno, vengo del parte del director y... Severus ¿por qué te pusiste lentes?

En efecto. Se había puesto lentes con medio fondo de botella, y era un milagro de que no se haya vuelto ciego a esas alturas.

— ¡Leer!

— Pero si tú nunca... olvídalo. Vengo de parte del director y...

— ¿Qué pasa¿Algún problema? —exclamó abriendo la puerta de en par en par.

— ¡Qué demonios! POR QUÉ FREGADO TIENES TRAJE DE REPORTERO!

— ¡Cállate, nadie debe de oír! —siseó.

— Jajajajajaja! Por Melín, nadie me va a creer! —dijo Remus en medio de una carcajada mientras intentaba correr a las escaleras y gritarlo a viva voz en todo en castillo, más SNAPEMAN disfrazado le tapó la boca y lo encerró en su despacho. Lupin siguió en ese ataque, pero no hay nada que una barra de chocolate no pueda calmar.

— ¡Ahora escúchame, Lupin! Nadie, nadie debe saber de que visto así.

— Pero... chomp... así ibas a ir a tu clase ¿verdad?

— Iba... pero no me queda el azul de este tono. Por eso me iba a cambiar con mi ropa normal pero es muy negro... me gustaría algo más gris... ¡no, negro está bien!

Lupin lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

— ¿Sabes cómo estás hablando? A esos personajes de comics de Marvel que los chicos muggles coleccionan —entrecerró los ojos— ¿los estás leyendo, verdad?

— Crisis de identidad —dijo muy vago intentando no mirarlo, pero Remus lo miró como si fuera un extraterrestre o el mismo Voldemort que le invitaba a tomar té.

— ¡SEVERUS SNAPE CON CRISIS DE IDENTIDAD¡QUIÉN LO DIRÍA! — claro ¡YO! E intento un movimiento de fuga.

Pero Snape le cortó el pase.

— ¡No te vas de aquí!

— Oh, claro que sí.

— ¡No! Es importante, no puedes irte y tirarme todo el teatro a la basura.

¿Eso era súplica? Lupin le miró raro.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó sincero, no creyendo que eso iba a ocurrir... o al menos no en esta vida.

— ¿Quieres cambiar el mundo¿sentir cómo alguien depende de ti¿estar acomplejado desde niño y ser un obsesivo de grande que te inspira hacer algo que en sus cinco sentidos nadie haría, al menos que esté desesperado y en medio estado de psicosis?

— Oo

— Hablo en serio.

— Ehm... sí... un poco...

— ¡Perfecto! Desde la madrugada pensé en tener algo así como un compañero que barriera y rejuntara mi brillantina.

— Severus... me estás asustando un poco... primero, no te callas, no eres un ogro hostil y me estás algo que en mi vida entiendo... ¿te quieres explicar?

— Ocupo un ayudante.

— ¿Y para qué? —se cruzó de hombros.

— Para combatir la injusticia.

— ... Está bien, es todo. Estás loco por tanto humo de poción que respiras.

Ya iba a empujarlo cuando mostró otra barra de chocolate cubierta de chispitas de chocolate blanco y nueces de chocolate.

— Escucha bien lo que te digo, y esta barra, como la dotación de un año que tengo guardado en algún lado será tuyo.

— ¡Lo que sea, acepto!

—

—

—

Wey! Es cortito y todo, pero pronto traeré la continuación n.n ojalá les haya gustado ¡y dejen reviews! Para saber si debo o no continuarle, pues me quede algo raro al terminarle. Es corto, lo sé, pero sería una introducción a este fic.


	2. El resto de la Liga

Todo esto pertenece a JKRowling.

Antes que nada, una aclaración que se me pasó y seguramente los confundió. Acá supongan de que Wormtail fue capturado y Sirius fue asueto de todo y todo, y está en el colegio (a veces como perro, a veces no) ahí como colado, deambulando y todo eso n.n

—

—

—

**Capítulo II**

**El resto de la Liga**

— Esta cosa me aprieta —se quejó por novena vez el Hombre Chocolate.

— Cállate.

— Y odio el naranja...

— Es lo mejor que pude conseguir en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Por qué el tuyo tiene gris mientras que yo parezco envoltura de MM's?

— ¿Quizás porque tuve poner a trabajar 20 elfos domésticos está mañana cuando curiosamente se acabó la tela y alguien decidió proponer comer dulces exportados de Hogmeade?

— ¿¡Sólo a 20! —exclamó insultado, mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, de noche — ¿cuántos pusiste a trabajar en el tuyo? 70 ¿verdad?

— En realidad fueron 50 y ya cállate, que alguien nos puede oír.

— ¿¡Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS NOS VA OÍR, SI ESTÁN DORMIDOS PORQUE SON LAS 3 DE LA MADRUGADA?

— Um... ¿el niño que intenta hacer el mal, contaminando la comida de mañana?

— ... Espera... eso lo dices porque cuando estábamos en cuarto, yo, Sirius, Peter y James te pusimos poción multijugos con pelo de gato en tu bebida ¿verdad?

— ¡Mira, ahí hay alguien! —gruñó mientras corría por un pasillo.

— ... Me lo imaginaba...

Pero parece que el escape de SNAPEMAN fue acertada, pues un pequeño niño de primero de Hufflepuff lloriqueaba ido caminado de ahí y allá sin dirección fija.

— Me perdí... ¿cuál era el camino a mi sala? Hay... si me ven me van a expulsar y mamá se enojará... —gimoteaba.

Remus se enterneció por tal escena. Por un instante, se imaginó él, ayudando al pequeño y que luego de diera las gracias a su salvador. Ya iba a ayudarlo, ¡Oh, qué delicia! Cuando cierto hombre murciélago cayó del cielo, justo enfrente del espantado crío, cuando se irguió trasmitiendo un grito tan agudo que a todo mundo despertó, y lanzándosele encima, logrando que el niño chillara como loco y se perdiera por alguna parte.

Severus rompió en una carcajada que lo dejó sin aliento, frente a cierto licántropo que veía todo, más no creía.

— ¡¿Qué fregados hiciste! ¡LO ESPANTASTE!

— Sí, ¿no fue divertido? —dijo con una gran sonrisa a través del antifaz.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Dónde fue todo eso de "hacer el bien"?

— Hice el bien... para el colegio, no para él. ¿Qué tal si estaba actuando e iba a rayar las paredes de nuestro edificio con spray?

— Era un niño de Hufflepuff de primero —masculló, acercándosele a Snape con pose de querer ahocarlo. Pero este sacó un chocolate.

— Ten tu paga por hoy. Mañana en la mañana hacemos ronda. Aun tengo que hacer clase. Adiós, Lupin.

Y desapareció como sombra por aun corredor.

Parado ahí sólo, y con chocolate en mano, lanzó un suspiro, y regreso a sus habitaciones, aun no creyendo de lo que estaba haciendo con el que creía que lo hacía.

TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ

Más la mañana siguiente, todo estaba en orden, creo yo. Harry y Ron ya estaban en la mesa, y comentaba con cualquiese que le preguntasen (menos Slytherin) cómo fue que se encontraron noqueados en los pasillos rumbo a la enfermería de noche. La versión oficial, una viga se cayó pero nadie encontraba explicación al asunto de las cuerdas, donde más de un confundido cuadro alegó a que no habían visto u oído nada, sospechosamente también por inhalación de brillantina.

O eso creían todos, menos cierto profesor de pociones que otra vez había faltado a comer y de un licántropo querido por todo el mundo, que ya se veía algo desanimado por falta de sueño, y de no haber aun probado el mega chocolate que estaba adentro de su bolsillo. Vio de soslayo a Charles Burt, el niño que Snape asustó ayer, todo lívido y traumado, intentaba un vano intento de sostener firme su cuchara. Más la dejo, notándosele a leguas que tenía todo, menos hambre.

— ¿Qué creen que pase con Severus para que no venga a comer hoy tampoco? —escuchó que decía por ahí Minerva.

— A quién le importa ese loco —le contestó, aun recargado sobre su mano.

— Moony ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Sirius luego de engullirse su tostada con un cuarto de kilo de huevo, jamón, salchicha, salsa y tocino.

— Nada, Padfoot. Supongo que no pude dormir bien anoche.

— ¿Y por qué? —continuó curioso.

— Murciélagos. No dejan de moverse ni de callarse toda la noche —dijo en doble sentido. Si le hubiese mirado Sirius directamente a los ojos perdidos de Remus, habría encontrado todo mensaje revelado en ellos, más como se ahogaba pues un hombre no tiene la habilidad de tragarse las cosas de golpe como un perro, concentraba toda su atención en encontrar el vaso más próximo con zumo de calabaza.

— ¡Señor Black, ése es el mío!

— Pero no lo estaba bebiendo ¿verdad? —contestó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Remus le miró algo divertido, y sacó el chocolate por la noche de servicio. Apenas lo abrió, Sirius le miró una rápida mirada de soslayo.

— ¿Desde cuándo compras esa marca?

— Desde hace dos días, me parece. Está bueno... ¿quieres un poco?

Apenas dijo eso, Black se levantó como si viese un espanto.

— ¿Me ofreces chocolate... a mi, Remus Lupin? —casi se le abalanza encima, indiferente a las miradas de todos— ¿¡Qué te pasa! ¡Tú no eres Remus! ¡Ofreces chocolate! En mi vida te he escuchado eso, ni en el colegio —y agregó, macabro— sé muy bien lo que es meterse con tus chocolates amigo, y desde entonces ya no lo he hecho ¡y eso que soy Sirius Black! ¿pretendes que me trague ese chiste de que sin nada en particular me ofrezcas algo de tus chocolates?

— Sí, exacto.

— ¡Bueno! —y lanzó el manotazo, arrancándole casi la mirad de la gran barra.

— ¡PERO NO TANTO, DAME ACÁ!

— ¡Quién se lo encuentre se lo queda! —se lo metió a la boca entero. Parpadeó— oye, está delicioso!

— No más por eso trabajo... —murmuró.

— ¿Y dónde lo compraste, Moony? Ya se me antojó otro ¡yo también quiero más!

A Lupin el mundo se le vino abajo.

— En... ¡El callejón Diagón!

— ¿En la tienda del señor Mathes?

— No... de un amigo del primo tío de él. Le llegó un embarque especial y como soy cliente frecuente... me regaló alguno que otro.

Sirius embozó una gigantesca sonrisa, y le miró en redondo.

— Hay, Moony... sé cuando mientes, y eso es una mentira. Si no me quieres decir ¡qué más! Cuando habla contigo de esas gemas cafés no hay nadie que se meta en tu obsesión. Sé muy bien que si me dices soñaras a que me los como todos y mejor te evito la pena ¿sí? Aunque me hubiera gustado uno... ¡oiga, Filius, ése es mi vaso!

— ¡Mentira, me lo robaste!

— Padfoot —murmuró Remus, haciéndole que el aludido perdiera su vaso— como estoy loco, mañana te regalo uno, ¿bien?

— Si eso quieres... —canturreó, levantándose con el toque de inicio de clases del jueves.

TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ

Remus se sentó algo cansado en su escritorio, sin ver siquiera cuando los alumnos de las cuatro casas de primero entraron a paso rápido y animoso hasta sus lugares favoritos. Como eran muy pocos los de Ravenclaw y Slytherin ese año los junto una vez a la semana, para compararlos a la primera clase que les tocaba a comparación de cómo los dividió y enseñó la semana pasada, y pulirlos o estabilizarlos por si una casa iba más baja o alta que otra. Pasó lista y no pudo suprimir detenerse en el nombre de Charles Burt, que estaba paradójicamente frente a él, rodeado de sus dos amigos, que seguían preguntándole de su encuentro de anoche. Suspiró y ordenó de que abriesen sus libros y empezaran a leer, pues no tenía ganas de hacer una práctica por hoy. Era el tema de los seres mágicos y nocturnos que vivían en cuevas o lugares grande y refinados como sótanos de castillos y casas embrujadas.

— _El Snorkack de Asta Arrugada se cree que es una bestia extinta y hasta fantasiosa en el mundo de los magos, sin embargo, estudios recientes han revelado una colonia reciente en las altas montañas más elevadas de Suecia, así, haciendo que el mito de este precioso animal no volador pariente del dragón se combatiese en leyenda. Últimamente, magos científicos y expertos en los estudios de dragones han sido enviados por una organización a la protección de las criaturas en peligro de extinción. Regresaron con éxito, con dudosas averiguaciones. Tal parece, que bien podría ser este legendario animal que en algún tiempo se comió a una aldea de muggles en el siglo II, con otra especie de dragón colacuerno o una antigua cabaña de vampiros suecos, que han debido mudarse hace mucho tiempo..._

Charles Burt levantó la mano.

— ¿Sí? —invitó Lupin.

— Yo he visto uno.

— ¿Un snorkack?

— No, un vampiro.

— ¿Y en dónde?

— Aquí, en este colegio...

Se hizo un murmullo general, que Remus esperó a que se calmara.

Ahí, el niño explicó a todo el mundo su visión del encuentro, y que, efectivamente, un vampiro quería atacarlo. Más de una niña chilló por eso, y otros quedaron expectantes, a las palabras de su profesor.

— Señor Burt. Es imposible que haya visto un vampiro aquí en el colegio pues tiene muchos hechizos mágicos contra ellos, que aunque sea joven y recientemente cambado, puede resultar perjudicial para el alumnado.

— Pero...

— Sea lo que sea, lo que le saltó encima no fue un vampiro. Cabe la posibilidad de una broma, como un maestro disfrazado de Batman.

— Pero tenía cuernos...

— Alguien vestido de Batman —concluyó, siendo el chisme de la clase.

— Si hay alguien vestido de Batman, entonces yo me vestiré de Batichica.

— Y yo del Hombre Chocolate... —ironizó el licántropo.

De repente, un gryffindor se levantó.

— Mi casa es roja y soy el más rápido de mi clase ¡Soy Flash, entonces! ¿verdad, maestro Lupin?

— Sí... —murmuró ido, sin prestar atención.

— ¡Y yo soy Linterna Verde! —exclamó un Slytherin, que todo el grupo miró, más no le importó.

Una chica de Ravenclaw se levantó.

— Yo soy la Mujer Maravilla.

— ¡Yo Duckman!

— ¡Han Solo! Paff.. paff.. toma esto Chewbacca —golpea al de al lado.

— Auch. No, yo soy Darth Vader whajaajaj!

— ¡En mis sueños yo soy Superman!

— ¡O un hombre lobo! Auuuuu!

— Tonces yo Lex Luthor, pues soy calvo.

— Eso es porque te rapaste...

— ¡Calumnia!

Y el sonido de quieres eran se hizo cada vez más y más alto, tanto que quitaron a Remus de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Alto, silencio! ¡Siéntense! —todos se sentaron— sí, sí, sí, ustedes son todos ellos ¡igualitos! Pero silencio ¿bien?

— ¿En serio somos ellos? —preguntó uno por todo el grupo.

— Sí, seguro.

— Entonces... ¿podemos vestirnos así, verdad?

— Sí, ajá...

— ¿Enserio...?

— ¡Sí!

Sonó el timbre.

Todos se levantaron y en menos de 30 treinta segundos ya estaban afuera. Llegaron toda la horda de primero (TODOS! Las 4 casas! Sin peleas!) y apenas estuvieron en el salón principal, justo cuando los demás grupos cambiaban de clase, gritaron en coro a viva voz, tan alto y claro que todos, hasta los de Adivinación escucharon:

— ¡SE ADELANTÓ HALLOWEEN, TENEMOS QUE USAR DISFRACES TODA LA SEMANA!

De repente Remus abrió los ojos.

— ¡No!

TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ

¡Gracias a todos por los reviews! aunque temo que no se me da mucho la comedia, haré lo que pueda xD

**Meilin Snape.** ¡Listo! Acá el otro capítulo, ojalá te guste y lo de tu mamá... jejeje, io no puedo hacer nada ¡Gracias por el review!

**Witchmin.** Pues según esto por causa de una poción, aunque hasta yo dudo seriamente que haya sido eso. Ya sabes, de por si es un completo paranoico y algo explotó y lo tiene como héroe de cuento barato de historietas ¡Gracias por el review!

**Devi.** ¡Gracias por el review!

**Edysev.** En realidad es "Hombre Chocolate" aunque ni yo sé por qué se pone ese nombre (o si SNAPEMAN se lo puso) acá el segundo ¡Gracias por el review!

**Prongs**. Jejeje, ya corregí el error, acá ya lo puse. Es que se pasó (por lo general, cuando escribo de Harry Potter siempre pongo lo mismo, y lo agarro más por costumbre que otra cosa) neeeeh... XD me vas a matar al ver el disfraz de Ron, o el se mata, lo primero que ocurra y sí, están en sexto, aunque eso lo digo en el 3ro o 4to. ¡Gracias por el review!


	3. McTúbela

Todo esto es propiedad de JKRowling.

—

—

—

**Capítulo III.**

**McTúbela**

—

—

—

— ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO SEÑOR LUPIN!

Tal parece que el aviso que dieron los niños de primero a primera hora de ese mismo día había transformado por completo a los grupo mayores, que si bien veían que los de primero aprovecharon los primeros minutos libres que tenían en sacar sus disfraces que tenían en los baúles reservados para el 31 de octubre y se los ponían, los otros, más para romper la monotonía y alguno que otro aun con alma infantil hicieron lo mismo, y esto es decir, ya para el primer recreo a eso de las 1:36 más de la mitad del colegio estaba embutido en ridículas prendas que variaban de formas y colores, como el verde patito a uno estrafalario de capitán pirata, tío primo de Hook.

¡Y ese era el primer día del resto de TODA la semana, digo, hasta el Lunes, donde ella, la profesora Minerva McGonagall estaba a cargo¡Por favor¡Eran demasiados para tenerlos bajo control! Sin tener a la alta figura de Dumbledore los hacía un poco libres, más Snape, que de la noche a la mañana, estaba más interesado en tejer en clase algo amarillo con alitas y una S muy bonito comparándolo de repente con su pecho, que dar clases o un Sirius Black alías alborotador empedernido, que en ves de ir contra aquella fiesta prematura de Halloween, la apoyaba, porque era divertido y porque era idea de Lupin.

Osea... ¿qué había pasado para que todo el castillo se viniera de cabeza¿¡Qué!

— Profesora McGonagall... yo... jeje, sabe, paradójicamente no pensaba en nada cuando lo dije...

— ¿Y GRACIAS A NADA TODO MUNDO MENOS NOSOTROS USAN DISFRACES EL 28 DE SEPTIEMBRE!

— ¡Profesora...! Pues... en teoría... eso es algo relativo...

— ¡RELATIVO!

— Minerva ¡cálmate por favor! Te saldrán canas —dijo Sprout. Sí, era una junta de maestros en el salón del director, y Minerva estaba hecha una furia justo en la silla de Dumbledore. De no ser que la mesa estuviese entre el acusado y el juez, todos habrían pensado que le arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco.

— ¡Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ CALMADA!

— Mi querida profesora —empezó Black. Sí, tanto miedo tenían esos dos para olvidar su nombre de pila y llamarla como su aun fuese su temida maestra—... no todo es malo. Al menos quitará la monotonía y hasta saquemos algo bueno ¿qué tal una pequeña obra de teatro, eh? —hace un baile en medio de la sala— ¡Historia para todos¡Hablemos de piratas ya que vi hace rato al señor Murchat con un precioso traje de pirata con cotorro incluido que...!

— ¡CÁLLESE BLACK QUE USTED HIZO QUE EL CUARTO DEL CASTILLO, LOS FANTASMAS Y TODOS DE SÉPTIMO A SEXTO USARAN ESAS COSAAAAAAAS!

Sirius perdió el equilibrio y se puso detrás de Lupin, que no podía estar más hundido o juraría que rompería el sillón.

De repente alguien bufó. Severus, que terminaba de tejer la cosa esa que dije miró a Minerva sin miedo, más contento que otra cosa, como si algo de él fuese hecho una realidad.

— Minerva, Minerva —¿canturreó?— ¿por qué no ves el lado positivo? Ve la lista que tienes aun lado tuyo. Un cuaderno azul. Ahí viene el por qué esto es todo, menos malo, si no excelente, algo que nunca se había logrado.

¿Fumaba drogas o qué?

Minerva cerró su garra sobre el desdichado libro, y lo abrió en cualquier hoja.

— Cuaderno de castigos ¿y qué? —riñó.

— Para esta hora, ya deberían de haber un mínimo de peleas entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, una GryffindorHufflepuff de sexto y cuarto y la última Ravenclaw con Slytherin por el área de la biblioteca. Dígame, Madame Pince¿alguien grito este día?

— ... —hizo memoria— no... ayer sí y los últimos 35 años que sirvo también... pero hoy no...

— ¡Filch¿cuántos peleas hubieron de las 8:00 am a las 2:00pm?

— Ninguna, profesor.

— Miau.

— ¿Algo roto, castigos?

— Nada de nada.

— Miau miau.

— A todos ustedes, profesores ¿faltas, alguna pelea en clase?

— No... —dijeron en coro.

— ¿Ves, Minerva? Sí así los dejas un buen rato, uno o dos días, tú serás la primera encargada del colegio que logre tenerlo en absoluta paz por una semana ¡suena imposible! Pero ya vez. Ya con eso ¿sigues culpando a Lupin de lo que hizo? (A Black hágale lo que quiera, me vale madre)

Luego de un minuto de silencio...

— No...

— ¿Pero si alguien insulta a otro por verse ridículo?

— ¿Y si alguien siempre rompe una regla?

— ¿O una pelea para estropear mi record?

Snape se rió a buena gana, y se quitó la túnica, dejando ver un traje gris con negro tipo murciélago, con una máscara sacada de la manga y alfiler para pegarse la cosa esa amarilla de dibujo de alas con una S.

— ¡PUES SNAPEMAN ESTÁ AQUÍ! —y empujó a Lupin por las escaleras— ¡A LA MAZMORRACUEVA, HOMBRE CHOCOLATE!

— ¡Aaaaahhhhhh!

TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ

Ahora era el caos imparable. Ni Minerva en la hora de la cena cuando iba hablar a todo el mundo para amenazarlos a que se quitaran los trajes resultaron, por que susodicho hombre murciélago conocido y ayudante arrastrado le reclamaron (bueno, Lupin no) que hacer eso sería estar en contra de la legión justiciera, a lo que Minerva contestó:

— ¿De qué chingados hablas?

Pero como alguien había derramado pudín de tapioca en el suelo, SNAPEMAN y Hombre Chocolate fueron al rescate del tazón.

Pero no todos estaban vestidos así. Más de la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor estaba seria, y miraba interrogante a toda aquella jungla (oficial, un slytherin se balanceaba con las cortinas como Trazan).

— ¡Esto es horrible! —exclamó Hermione.

— Bueno... —murmuró Ron viendo a _Jane_ colgada desde el techo...

— Yo no tengo disfraz —terminó Harry, con la cabeza gacha.

— Bromeas¿verdad? —dijo inquisidoramente Hermione.

— No, es en serio. Los Dursley no quisieron comprarme un disfraz y el de Dudley parecía carpa.

— ¡Harry! —chilló indignada.

Neville los mirada de soslayo. El tampoco tenía traje puesto, más estaba guardado en el baúl. De repente, Luna, que había pasado de repente frente a ellos, los saludó, con un disfraz GIGANTE de avestruz.

— ¡Qué onda!

— Hola —dijeron cada uno en diferentes tonos.

— ¿Por qué no se pusieron sus disfraces, eh?

— Son ridículos —se adelantó Hermione a sus amigos.

— El mío también... —murmuró Neville.

— ¿Saben por qué escogí éste disfraz? —continuó la rubia.

— Ehm... ¿es un ave y estas en RAVENclaw?

— ¿No tenías opción de comprar otro?

— ¿Era el más ridículo de la tienda?

— Síiiiiii! Y por si les interesa, tengo 3 de sobra en mi habitación —agregó riendo como loca y caminando a su mesa.

— Esa morra si que anda loca...

— Mueve la caderita —canturreó el pelirrojo.

— ¡RON!

— ¡Hermione!

Neville estrelló la cabeza en la mesa.

TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ

Minerva hizo el mismo movimiento que Neville apenas estarse sola en su despacho, sin ningún fénix que la consolase pues se había ido también ese. Acarició a su gato todavía incrédula de lo que le pasaba a ella ¡Ella! Alguien con años de enseñanza. Y resulta que de la noche a la mañana todo lo que quería hacer se había puesto de cabeza, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

¡Decidida! Vería a Severus y que este calmase toda la chusca, pero recordando como SNAPEMAN y Hombre Chocolate estaban en las vigas en el techo como ratas con alas y bufón de color de un MM's.

Aun así, se levantó, intentado hacer un alto.

Abrió la puerta decidida y bajó con paso fuerte el primer escalón.

Tan fuerte que el tacón se le desprendió y cayó rodando por todas las escaleras de caracol, quedando inconciente al pie de estas.

Sin nada quien la viera o auxiliara, su gato bajó y le maulló, sin respuesta. Así que rápidamente empezó a lamer y morder sus dedos ya que no se lavó las manos y acababa de venir de cenar.

Algo se despertó e ella, y no por creer que le caería infección por las mordeduras, fue su felino interior lo que se activo. Sin que nadie la viese, con el cabello agitado sin moño que lo agarrase, se apareció en el Callejón Diagón y de ahí a una tienda muggle en el Londres muggle. Pateó y golpeó la puerta, hasta ya iba a convertir un carro en un tanque, cuando el dueño que vivía en la segunda planta de "MODA & CO. ESPECIALISTAS EN MUJERES SEXIS ESBELTAS CON TRAJES DE CUERO".

— ¿Qué es lo que desea, vieja? —gruñó.

— Miau...

— ¿Huh?

TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ

— Señor Black... ¿está usted bien? —un preocupado Filius Flitwich estaba sentado en una de las sillas del refugio (Salón de Maestros) y miraba a un desdichado hombre oji azul, que no hacía más estar recargado sobre sus manos.

— Déjalo, Filius —murmuró Sibyll, tocándole el hombro— su amante está en equipo con su peor enemigo... sólo déjalo...

Él asintió, y toda la bola de profesores se echaron atrás, caras de pésame.

De repente la puerta se abrió en par en par, y una silueta de mujer de más o menos de 60 embutida en un ESTRECHOSO traje de cuero negro apenas cosido pues por las prisas el sastre no terminó bien (bueno, según la versión de ella... en realidad se había desmayado del asco) apareció, moviendo su látigo a todos lados y tambaleándose por no poder respirar, con unos tacones de 15 cm.

Fue mucho para Filius. Se desmayó. Todas las mujeres le miraron criticonas, y los hombres se apuraron a tomarse el agua más cercano.

— Así que... Black... ¿te falta tu Lupin, verdad?

— ¿No es obvio... profesora...?

— Un poco —intento de respirar— yo te lo traeré, si me das la oportunidad... miau...

Y se fue, no sin dejar aun desdichado Black, un Black desdichado asqueado.

TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ

— Neville... —Dean Thomas disfrazado de oso le miró cuando bombardeaba el cuarto a buscar su cámara— ¿por qué no bajas a la fiesta? Esthelan LaCronix acaba de salir con un traje de la pintura de Venus y está que... gggrrrrr... carne fresca de una de 7mo de Slytherin.

— No.

— ¿Por qué? Escuché que tenías disfraz.

— Es muy feo.

— ¡Déjame verlo!

— ¡No!

Dean Thomas se le lanzó al baúl de Neville y lo abrió.

— ¡No! —exclamó el semi rubio cuando Dean quedó sin habla.

— Por Merlín... —miró a Neville, que estaba sonrojado— yo daría mi alma por un traje como éste...

— Ya, ya mucho que ver... adiós, Dean.

— Adiós.. ¡usa ese traje, por cierto, es estupendo!

Neville cerró con seguro, y se tiró en la cama, antes de empezar a dormir.

—

—

—

_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me alegro de que les guste el fic, y espero de igual manera que también éste y de paso me echen un comentarito, para sacar ideas, sin útiles. _

—

_**Dragón 062.** Acá sale tu preciosa Hermione, bro, no se puede hacer ningún fic de ella, y te morirás al ver qué disfraz usa ella y obliga también a Harry y Ron (Y lo que Ron ACCIDENTALMENLE le hará luego) qué bueno que te haya gustado el fanfic y gracias por el review. _

_**Witchmin.** En realidad así es ¡Ere la primera que me lo dice! Saldrán todos, o al menos mención de ellos; pero los villanos (y ya sabrás a cuáles me refiero) son los peces gordos y por más que pidan, saldrán por la mitad y no diré quiénes son para no arruinar la sorpresa._

**Prongs.** Jejeje, en realidad, gracias por la idea de la Liga Extraordinaria, aunque en realidad me quiero enfocar en los comics y las fumadas historias de súper héroes que pasan por el Cartoon, y total... ya tengo disfraz para el Trío Azteca favorito ¡Gracias por el review!

_**Strawberry.** Bien. En el primer capítulo, como SNAPEMAN apenas estrenaba sus habilidades fantasiosas y todo lo demás, se le olvidó por completo un equipo decente, bueno y barato, así que cayó sobre ellos, y al descubrir que estaban inconscientes no quiso que sus primeras victimas (sí, víctimas) escaparan cuando despertaran, así que cogió los cuadros y arrancó los hilos donde se enganchan para estar colgados de la pared (algunos cuadros tienen eso, ya sabes, con eso se agarran de un clavo para no caerse). Bueno, ojalá que te haya explicado bien la duda, pues no sé explicar ¡Y gracias por el review! Ojalá te guste este también, y lo de las palabras... ehm... (huye). _

_**Miko Dani.** Yeap, es un disfraz de Batman, en los libros, siempre lo relacionan como un murciélago gigante grasiento... aparte es el más lógico para él, creo yo ¡Y gracias por el review! Ojalá te guste este capítulo._

_**El Bosco.** Me sorprendió su review, digo, porque es el primero que recibo con esa formalidad, aunque encuentro agradable. Gracias por el halago, y espero que éste cap le parezca igual como los otros ¡Gracias por el review! _

—

—

—


	4. Las tres Marías ¡Las tres Huaztecas!

Todo esto pertenece a JKRowling.

—

—

—

**Capítulo IV**

**Las tres Marías... ¡Las tres Huaztecas...!**

En la mañana del viernes, aproximadamente a las 8:00, el techo del Gran Comedor se tiñó de un gris oscuro tan acuoso, que las vigas se empañaron y causaron a cierto justiciero _nocturno_ mal humor. El colegio aun seguía de cabeza y él, aun en anonimato, esperaba la menor señal de inestabilidad estudiantil...

— Seve... SNAPEMAN... Saman... la chica pollo aun sigue molestando al chico pescado naranja desde hace una hora...

— Sev... SNAPEMAN... el chico gavilán fue atropellado déspotamente por la horda de helados de ciruela y el pelícano...

— SNAPEMAN... el hombre caballo acaba de defecar sobre el pobre chico polvorín...

— SNAPEMAN... SNAPEMAN!... SEVERUS!

— ¡SNAPEMAN, Lupin! No es difícil de recordarlo ¿o sí?

— ¡ARK! YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO ¡Y HAS ALGO, PAPANATAS!

— Hombre Chocolate... mientras esté pensando... ¡favor de guardar comentario si no te lo pido!

— ¡Y cómo quieres que no lo haga, si hemos estado acá ARRIBOTA DESDE HACE HORAS? Ya no siento mis dedos!

— Ya cállate —le avienta otra barra de chocolate, pero estaba tan frío que en segundos se congeló, quedando como roca.

Remus lanzó un grito, viendo imposible que era bajar sin ayuda de SNAPEMAN, pues él tenía una cuerda, más sabrá donde en ese chiste de traje.

De repente un ruido proveniente de una vigas más allá les llamó la atención. Un látigo negro de látex se había enrollado fuertemente a la madera, y con un fuerte balanceo, una mujer un tanto mayor en un atrevido traje se posó sobre esta, mirándolos divertida.

— Vaya... si nos volvemos a ver, SNAPEMAN.

— ¿Profesora Minerva? —gimió Remus ¡Se iba a volver loco!

— ¡Pero si es McTúbela! Qué sorpresa. No recuerdo haberla visto desde... bueno, desde nunca, es la primera vez que nos echamos ojo.

— Miau... haremos esto fácil... entrégame a tu compañero y todo estará bien, mi ratita...

— ¡Jamás! Nadie más recogería mi brillantina ni limpiaría mi capa ondeante de dos metros.

— ¡Oiga! Eso no estaba en el trato.

— ¡He estado practicando toda la noche para poder moverme y caminar con éstas cosas, y si quieres pelear por él, con gusto! —sacudió el látigo, y SNAPEMAN sacó una poción verde, adentro de un cartuchito.

Más sacó tantas cosas (ejemcuerdaejem) al sacar la poción verde, que Lupin, sin que nadie lo viese, la amarró al lugar "seguro" más próximo y empezó lo más rápido que pudo el descenso.

— ¡Mátense entre ustedes! Yo me escapo —murmuró cuando llegó al piso y cruzaba el campo de batalla, rumbo al salón de maestros, que con su intuición chocolatosa ahí debía de ser el único lugar aun no destruido ni echado a perder por los diabólicos estudiantes.

Cuando abrió la puerta, comiendo lo que podía de su mega chocolatón, no vio nadie a dentro. No había nadie. Tenía el aspecto de ser un lugar destruido por la guerra... masculló para si, diciéndose de qué debió de haber pasado aquella noche (la INTELIGENTE de McGatúbela dejó la puerta abierta...) así que empezó en qué otro lugar estaría el personal... o al menos Sirius, que era más importante.

Si él fuera Sirius... ¿dónde estaría?

¡Más que obvio!

Remus empezó a correr al lugar secreto de Los Merodeadores, tras una puerta falsa en medio de la torre Oeste. Apenas llegó ahí, se desplomó pensando que ya casi tenía 40, y abrió la entrada, encontrándola enteramente vacía...

— Demonios.

Y se encaminó a la torre de gryffindor.

— ¿Contraseña? —dijo tímida la _Señora Gordon_, que había sido tumbada y descasaba como a tres pasillos de la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor...

— ... Zapatos de Charol...

— Pase...

— Hum.. gracias... —le pasó de largo, ahora temeroso de querer ver su sala.

Entró a lo que antes había sido una precioso sala escarlata, para convertirse en un fuerte donde un bando donde Ginny Weasley, vestida de mariposa y sus amigas, y Padma Patil vestida y amigas se tiraban libros mutuamente. Apenas pasó eso (con serios chichones en el cuerpo) corrió hasta el cuarto de los de sexto, queriendo encontrar a Harry y Ron para ver si por ahí andaba su padrino.

Más sólo encontró a Neville, que leía cómodamente un libro.

— Hola, Neville ¿has visto a Harry?

— No, señor Lupin. No los he visto desde la cena de ayer. Creo que se fue con Hermione y Ron a la torre de los Ravenclaw cuando Luna los invitó a no se que ver ahí.

— Bueno, gracias, Neville —ya se iba a ir, cuando un detalle curioso lo detuvo— ¿y tú por qué no estás haciendo relajo?

— No sé... supongo que no me gusta tanto la guerra como pensé. No quiero participar hasta que sea necesario y obligatorio.

— ¿Y tú disfraz? —se sentó en una cama, frente a él. Huy, al fin algo de descanso...

— En el baúl...

— ¿Y no te lo pones?

— No tengo ganas —contentó la mirada en el libro. Lupin leyó, en la portada decía "El Fantasma de la Ópera".

— Muy buen libro cogiste, Neville... así que supongo... que tu disfraz es por casualidad el mismo que el del Fantasma¿verdad?

Él asintió.

— Oh... bueno, te debe de haber quedado muy bien pero ya me voy! Tengo un niño-adulto que encontrar! —dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ

Todos en el gran salón se habían calmado, y dirigían su mirada al techo, donde era visible una batalla con una gata y de un murciélago con patas saltando de aquí y allá. Intentando lastimarse y hacer caer al otro a la primera oportunidad, McTúbela con su látigo le había cogido y lanzado por un pie a SNAPEMAN casi afuera de la viga, pero sujetándose con sus SNAPEGANCHOS logró resistir, y le aventó otro tajo de agua en una botella a la gata, que se espantó y se alejó unos tantos pasos.

— ¡VAMOS, SNAPEMAN, TÚ PUEDES! —gritaban los de Slytherin.

— ¡McTÚBELA, McTÚBELA, McTÚBELA! —chillaban eufóricos las otras tres casas.

Draco Malfoy, disfrazado como uno de los Boogie's Boys, junto con Crabe y Goyle, lanzaban cuanta comida podía a los Gryffindors o al menos los que creía que eran gryffindors, cuando de repente, algo lo empujó desde atrás... alguien con una cicatriz en forma de rayo... y mini vestido verde.

— ¡Potter, te ves ridículo! —rió como loco.

— Lo sé... —dijo todo rojo. Otro niño, con ojos azules y pelirrojo con dos coletas, embutido en un mini vestido azul se puso a su lado. Al final, también una mujer (la única que se veía bien) en mini vestido rojo, cabello castaño casi del mismo color como sus ojos marrones le miraron desafiante.

Más todo el mundo, incluyendo Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw junto con Slytherin estallaron en una carcajada, al ver al famoso Harry Potter en esas fachas.

— ¿De quién fue la idea? —chilló Draco muerto de la risa desde el suelo.

— ¡Mía! —dijo Luna Lovegood desde algún lugar, lejos de ahí...

— ¿Y se puede saber quienes son? —dijo alguien del montón,

— ¡Las Chicas Coquetas! —exclamó Ron, redoblando sólo el ataque histérico.

— ¡Chicas Superpoderosas, Ron... Poderosas, no Coquetas!

— Hum... ¡Sí, eso!

— ¡Se ven ridículos! JAJAJAJAAJAJ!

— Harry... te dije que seguir a Luna fue mala idea...

— Hay... después de esto juro que no aparezco en dos meses...

— No seáis coyones...

— ¡Cómo tú eres mujer!

— JAJAAAJAJAJA!

Ron bajó se un salto, y lo más digno que podría estarlo un hombre en ese altercado, cruzó el Gran Comedor, y se perdió... seguido de Harry, por supuesto, y de una Hermione, no tan avergonzada pero si enojada.

El trío super poderoso (ejemejem) el trío favorito, o dos hombres del trío favorito, corrió despavorido al baño. Apenas entraron, se llevaron una grata sorpresa...

— WHAT THE FUCK!

¡FILCH ESTABA MEDIO DESNUDO, INTENTÁNDOSE PONER UN TRAJE DE GATO!

— Fue... ¡fue idea de la señora Norris!

La gata le miró ofendida, como si entendiera. Harry y Ron asintieron cuidadosamente con la cabeza, alejándose lentamente...

— ¡Señora Norris, ataca!

La gata se les lanzó a ellos, y abrieron tan abruptamente la puerta que golpearon a Hermione, quedando inconsciente al instante.

— ¡Demonios¡Los disfraces son mágicos! (sin cierre...) ¡Hermione es la única que puede quitarlos...!

— ¡Cállate Harry! —chilló el otro.

Corrieron un friego de pasillos y escaleras más, hasta que la gata se cansó y regresó con Filch. Pero tan lejos y tan rápido habían corrido que no sabían dónde estaban. Deambularon y ni madres... de haber traído el mapa del merodeador... pero ni varitas tenían (no había donde guardarlas... LITERALMENTE) y hacían todo lo posible para que los minis vestidos no se levantaran.

— ¿Cómo fregados a las chicas les gustan ponerse estas cosas? —renegó el cara rajada.

— Harry... —empezó Ron.

— ¿Qué?

— Bonitas piernas...

— ...

TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ

— Ríndete, SNAPEMAN, estás acorralado.

— ¡Jamás!

— ... no, literalmente, estás acorralado.

SNAPEMAN había caído en una cruzada de vigas y estaba inmovilizado, boca arriba. McTúbela se posó encima (XD) como bonita minina, aun palmo de la cara de Severus.

— ¿Sabes que un beso bajo el muérdago puede ser mortal?

— ¿De qué jodidos hablas?

Desde abajo se escuchaba "¡Beso, beso, beso!"

Entonces, lamió del mentón a la nariz de SNAPEMAN. Pero el shock hizo un milagro, el hombre entró en razón.

— ¡MINERVA!

McTúbela, horrorizada, se irguió.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi identidad?

— Como que.. yo... co... ¡Minerva¡Por favor¡Tu voz, estura, cuerpo deformado y flácido de mujer de 60 en traje ESTRECHO de plástico...¿cómo no voy a saber que eres tú...? a todo eso... ¿por qué tengo éste ridículo traje de historieta barata muggle?

— ¡Oh, no! —gimieron los demás alumnos abajo, uniforme ¡se acabó la fiesta! Pero McTúbela aun quería mas SNAPEMAN o Batman ¡lo que sea! Agarró al hombre y lo aventó al suelo en una caída libre de 20 metros..

Si no se rompió el hombre, al menos sí su cordura, pues regresó a ser SNAPEMAN y viéndose en medio del coro de niños, dijo:

— ¡A LA MAZMORRACUEVA!

Y salió a trote del salón.

—

—

—

¡Gracias por los reviews! Estoy muy feliz de que a varios les agrade esta historia. Ahora a contestarlos. Por cierto, lamento si decepcioné sobre el traje de Draco Malfoy y sus dos gorilas, y que esperaban algo mejor que los "Boogie's Boys". Para quienes no sepan quiénes son ellos, salen en Nightmare Before Christmas (de Tim burton); Lock, Shock y Barrel, respectivamente.

_**MeilinSnape.** Jejeje, está muy estresada y deja ver más que nunca su hermosura y delicadeza... puesto que seguramente yo haría lo mismo. ¡Aunque en fin! No te preocupes. A mi también me han tragado reviews completos, y a veces cuando escribo en largos, se publican pero cortados, hasta no enviarlos de plano, pues la pagina falla, es el riesgo de acá, así que no te preocupes._

_Así, y aunque no parezca, el traje de Neville y Neville tendrán mucho que ver en próximos capítulos. _

_**Miko Dani.** Pues... dudo mucho que Tito Voldy asista a la fiesta prematura de disfraces, sólo alumnos y maestros que tuvieron la desdicha de estar desamparados por la falta de su director. La neta es que tiene maña de que el dire se fuera porque con ver a Severus y a McTúbela en esas fachas se infarta, aparte de que al fin está la carrera contra el tiempo. _

_**Stawewe.** ¡Gracias por el review!_

_**Edysev.** No te preocupes ¡Gracias por el review! _

_**Witchmin.** Sirius lo estoy guardando aparte, quiero que su aparición sea grande ¡Justamente como su carisma! Y viendo cómo va hasta ahora la historia... no sé si me sorprenda yo, por pensar tal sandez o si realmente será buena (espero que esta última) n.n que bueno que siga gustando el fic ¡Gracias por el review! _

_**Dragón 062.** No culpes a McTú... Gonagall. Sí sabe qué es ser directora ¡Lo malo es que Severus metió la pata en los peores momentos! Ahora, estaré acá sentada en mi cuarto... deseando traquilamente que no me decapites por causarle una hemorragia nasal a Hermione... ¡Gracias por tu review! Y sí, Luna está loca._

_**--- ¡EXTRA! ---**_

_Un poquito de publicidad no hace mal a nadie... así que les invitó a leer otro fic mío, mi versión del "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" ¡Una revisadita! y algún review de por medio ¡Se los agradecería mucho, mucho! _


	5. El inicio de la Guerra

Todo esto pertenece a JKRowling.

—

—

—

**Capítulo V.**

**El inicio de la Guerra.**

Si bien Remus buscó y buscó por todos lados, no halló nunca a Sirius. Y bien sabía que si Sirius no quería ser encontrado, jamás lo haría, así que cansado, y algo harto al notar que ya eran como las seis de la tarde, se levantó y fue de enfermaría, a la cocina, al aula del director y a todos esos lado (evitando la MAZMORRACUEVA, por supuesto) para encontrarse a cualquier profesor... ¡cualquiera!

Cruzó ido un largo pasillo del primer piso, con varita en riste a cualquier loco disfrazado que se le lanzace, cuando la puerta que acababa de cruzar se abrió de golpe, y tres pares de manos lo arrastraron.

— ¡Aaaahhhhh!

— ¡Señor Lupin! Cálmese, somos nosotros!

— ¡Señora Pomfrey... profesores, qué alegría!

Firenze cerró la puerta, una ves cerciorado de que nadie los vio. Lupin sonrió radiante, una vez recuperado del susto.

— ¡Profesor! —una trágica Sibyll Trelawney chilló junto a su oído— como predije, sabría de que usted era el que venía, así que los advertí y por eso lo metieron.

— Seh, seh... —masculló cerciorando de que no estuviera sordo... para su desgracia.

— En realidad... Sibyll dice la verdad...

Lupin miró como si Firenze fuese un troll, y no un centauro.

— Desde que comenzó esta cacería de brujas, Sibyll, que como siempre, da pura charlatanería pos-traumática de tanto humo raro que se fuma, ahora dice charlatanerías... pero que son ciertas... —dijo una apenada Vector ¡no creyendo lo que decía!

— ¿Charlatanerías? —repitió Sibyll ofendida.

— ... el mundo es un caos... —dijo COMPLETAMENTE convencido Remus Lupin ¡Claro, desde que vio a Snape en truza negra columpiarse por las vigas era algo, pero que Sibyll dijese cosas ciertas...!

A todo eso, miró todos lados. Sólo estaban Firenze, Pomfrey, Trelawney, Vector y un profesor desconocido que en su vida ni había visto.

— ¿Han visto a Sirius? —preguntó.

Todos agacharon la cabeza...

¿¡Ahora qué!

— Cuando McTú... digo, Minerva, dejó la puerta abierta, una rebelión de niños reprobados de tercero nos atacaron, y así, corrimos a direcciones diversas.

— Me parece que el señor Black se fue junto con Filius y Pomona a la parte norte, pero no doy por seguro.

— ¡Pero de ahí acabo de venir! —chilló Remus.

— A lo mejor se escondieron ¡Qué se yo!

Remus miró a la loca de Sibyll ¡Estaba desesperado! Ya creía que iba a gritar.

— ¿Puedes adivinar dónde está Sirius?

— Hace media hora que lo hice...

— ¿¡En serio! —dijo con la cara súbitamente iluminada. Los demás tosieron sonoramente.

— Claro. Está en las cloacas del colegio.

— Pero aquí no hay cloacas... ¿te refieres al lago?

— No, en las cloacas —repitió, feliz de que alguien la pelara.

— ¡Pero acá no hay cloacas, con una...! espera ¿las Mazmorras?

— No.

— ¿Las tuberías...?

— No.

— ¡El lugar ese donde Harry peleo con un basilisco!

— ¡No! En las cloacas, señor Lupin ¡Cloacas!

— ¡PERO ACÁ NO HAY! —gritó a pulmón pelado.

— ¡Yo sólo digo lo que la bola mágica me dijo...! —chilló haciendo movimientos que le recordaron aun pavo en engorda.

Remus se golpeó la cabeza, desesperado.

— Esto no va a servir de nada...

Miró en frente, y luego a la bola temerosa de profesores, que estaban esparcidos por todo el salón, sentados arribas de las sillas, o bien, en los pupitres.

— Iré a buscar a Sirius y de detener todo esto de una vez.

— ¿Y cómo chingados piensas hacer eso? —dijo sarcástica Pomfrey.

— Bueno... todo esto empezó con el comportamientos de Snape ¿no? Pues si lo detengo... supongo que todo también.

— Suena lógico... —dijo el maestro desconocido.

— Bien... ¡pero ocupo ayuda! ¿Quién me apoya?

Silencio sepulcral...

— Calma, con uno está bien...

Firenze levantó tímidamente una mano.

— Yo te acompaño.

Luego de 5 minutos, la puerta detrás de ellos se azotó con delicadeza y el centauro y el licántropo se miraron mutuamente, pisando con cuidado cada piedra que los condujera el pasillo de enfrente.

TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ

— ¡Hombre Chocolate!

No hubo contestación.

— ¡Hombre Chocolate!

Nada.

— ¡¡Hombre Chocolate!

No-huh.

— ¡¡¡HOMBRE CHOCOLATE!

Colerizado, SNAPEMAN se volteó para ver dónde jodidos se metió su ayudante. Pero al encontrar la sala vacía, frunció el seño, diciéndose que eso seguramente nunca había pasado antes con un héroe de la justicia.

SNAPEMAN salió de su MAZMORRACUEVA, en busca si estaba en los baños su mano izquierda o comiendo escondido en uno de los armarios cercanos, sin nada.

Bufó más enfadado.

¡Pero miró más enfadado la tonelada y media de brillantina ensuciando su capa de dos metros!

¡Él no lo iba a limpiar! Desde cuándo un Super Héroe limpia toda su porquería? Para eso estaba la policía, el ayuntamiento y el inútil del compañero.

Se puso la mascarilla y salió de su guarida, rumbo a las vigas donde recordaba vagamente que una gata había discutido con él antes de perder temporalmente la memoria. Se asomó en el corredor de la guerra, y miró con aprensión el cielo, que aunque nublado, se veía a través de él, y sin ver nada parecido a un hombre en traje de MM's.

— ¿Dónde jodidos estás? —murmuró.

Corrió todo lo que sería el tramo de ese punto a la torre Leona, asustando a todo niño idiota que se atreviese a obstaculizar su misión (que haya perdido la razón no significa que también su intimidación!) y entró sin preámbulos, importándoles un bledo si era Slytherin o no.

La batalla que tenían la mariposa y la hada cesó al instante, mirando con miedo, y luego con expectación a su maestro de pociones.

— ¿Han visto por aquí aun hombre con traje de MM's? —preguntó severo, oculto en las sombras.

— Sí... entró al área de los chicos... señor... ehm... señor...?

Mandando al diablo aquélla que habló (¡Ni se dio cuenta por el ridículo traje de muggle...!) subió al cuarto de los chicos de sexto, sorprendiendo hasta el alma al pobrecito de Neville, que estaba casi al final de la novela.

— ¡Aaaaahhhhhh!

— ¿Dónde está Lupin? —gritó SNAPEMAN.

— No... no... no lo sé... pro... profesor...

— ¡SNAPEMAN, IGNORANTE!

— ¿Heh...?

— ¿Dónde dijo que iba?

— Yo... eh... pues...

— ¡CONTESTA!

— ¡A Buscar a Sirius... creo! Algo... algo así había dicho... señ... SNAPEMAN...?

— ... ¿Black?

— Uh-huh.

— Mierda...

Y se alejó a zancadas, tirando a todo mocoso por las escaleras si se atrevían a pararle el paso.

Ahora sí, Neville había visto todo... y regresó a su lectura, pensando si hacía ahora bien en desperdiciar tanta diversión que en su vida vería otra vez...

TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ

En otra noticias, dos ciertas _chicas_ superpoderosas aun seguían perdidas por todo el colegio.

Para uno de los dos eso era un fragüe.

Para el otro todo un paraíso...

— ¿Sabes, Ron...? Si vas adelante a lo mejor encontramos un pasillo conocido rápido.

— ¡Pero si aquí tengo buena vista!

Todo rojo, el futuro salvador del mundo mágico se detuvo de una ¡No, no podía seguir así! Ya pensaba que iba a movitar... y vio a Ron... ¡RON! Su MEJOR AMIGO QUE EN EL PEOR MOMENTO DECIDIÓ SALIR DEL CLOSET!

— Ron, ¿me amas? —por alguna razón, su todo decía todo... menos deseo.

— Herrota ¡eso ni se pregunta!

Harry sintió frío.

— ¿"Herrota"?

Ron parpadeó.

— Sí, así se llama de la que estas disfrazado, ¿no?

— ¡Es "Bellota"!

— ¡Por eso, "Herrota"!

— ¡BELLOTA!

— ¿"Bellota"?

— ¡Sí!

— ...

— ¿Y ahora qué? —gimió al cielo.

— ¡Ahora a pelear! —gritó la cabeza de Nick volcada en ángulos imposibles, acompañado por la Dama Gris, que era escoltada por el Barón Sanguinario.

— ¡Fantasmas! —gritó con voz terriblemente chillona Ron (muy a lo Burbuja).

— ¡Hola, qué alegría poder...! ¡Aaahhh!

Una daga sacada de la casaca del Barón Sanguinario le pasó rozando la cabeza, viendo con horror que le habían cortado un par de pelos.

— ¡PERO SON FANTAMAS! —gritó.

— ¡Ja! Por si no sabes, los fantasmas tenemos poderes mágicos ya que en nuestra vida pasada fuimos también magos, y sólo los más entrenados y poderosos, pero con miedo a la muerte, pueden dejar su esencia en este mundo —explicó la Dama Gris.

— Exactos, pero sólo nos quedamos con unos pocos que son exclusivamente de levitación y de aventar cosas.

— Pero uno aprende a controlarlos —ladeó la cabeza del Barón, para horror de Harry, el único sensato en esa área.. y casi del todo el colegio —, lo malo es que fallan mucho los más viejos, pues apenas muerto, están en su mayor nivel.

— Eso explica por que en mis días de estudiante, el profesor Binns podía pegar con el borrador aunque no hablaramos... —murmuró la Dama Gris perdida en sus pensamientos.

Para entonces, Harry, arrastrando a Ron con la boca tapada, doblaron en un pasillo, huyendo como locos a otro pasillo... ¡que daba a las escaleras movibles!

— Oigan... ¿no falta algo?

— ¿Qué, Nick?

— ¡Mierda!

Los tres fantasmas pasaron entre las paredes, mirando desde la cima a los dos chicos que se precipitaban hacía abajo a saltos. El Barón lanzó una bandadas de dagas que se hicieron más peligrosas por el impulso de la caída libre, y Harry, que miró arriba en el mejor momento, se hacía para atrás o para delante, junto con Ron (que no hacía mucho) hasta llegar seguros al pasillo que sí estaba seguro llegaba al comedor.

En el camino, se detuvieron en seco cuando iban a chocar con cierto centauro y licántropo (que luego de una batalla verbal, había aceptado montarlo), llevándose un susto.

— ¡Harry, Ron, qué alegría! —exclamó Remus, suplicando a que no estén chiflados como los demás.

— ¡Profesor Lupin!

¡No estaban locos!

O al menos no uno.

— ¿Por qué llevan esos trajes?

— Mire... usted no pregunte y tampoco cuestionaré el suyo ¬¬

— Bueh...

Notó que estaban sudorosos.

— ¿Por qué corrían?

— Porque...

— ¡AHÍ ESTÁN!

— ¡Aaaahhhhhhh!

Los dos muchachos se dieron la fuga entrando en el Gran Comedor.

Los fantasmas, que iban directo a Remus viéndolo como posible víctima, se detuvieron en seco para evitar que los cascos del centauro no les traspasara.

— Pero son fantasmas... no sienten nada...

— Intentamos ser realistas ¬¬

— Bueh...

En centauro, al ver un confrontación con el pobre licántropo, extendió sus brazos en forma protectora.

— ¡No le harán nada a mi nuevo Amo!

— ¿¡Qué!

—

—

—

Jejeje, sí, aceptaron, el que exclama ese último "¿¡QUÉ!" es Remus. Este capítulo creo que es el más largo hasta el momento, pero he intentado, o al menos lo hago así, para que cada historia se pueda reunir en un mismo punto, y cuando eso llegue... ¡BUM! Es la parte buena, la Batalla Final 3 y sí, SNAPEMAN tendrá mucho que ver. Que bueno que a muchos les agradó este chiste de fic, y ojalá ésta no sea la excepción

Uhm, creo que mejor doy una notita. Como veo de que algunos aun no entienden por qué pongo un "TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ" aviso de que es la imitación de sonido cuando cambiaban de escenario en la serie de Batman de Adam West. Usen un poco la imaginación y recuerden cómo era y verán que se parece un poco.

¿Ya saben? Creo que haré SPOILERS en uno o dos cachitos que encontré en Harry Potter y el "Príncipe" Mestizo (porque de príncipe no tiene nada) pero nada alarmante para quienes no hayan leído, sólo nombres de familiares y ese tipo de cosas.

—

_**El Bosco.** Es todo un place, caballero, le agradezco de todo corazón su review. _

_**Witchmin.** ¡A ti te he visto en todos los capis! Eres muy leal ¿sabes? Que bueno que sigues leyendo este fic y te guste tanto n.n y pues... lo de las Chicas Superpoderosas aun no me imagino por qué se los puse, pero me pareció gracioso como raro. Luna, como dije en el segundo capítulo, está disfrazada de avestruz gigante. _

_La escena del beso, fue para homenajear una de las escenas más clásica de la película x) y no, no es archienemiga. En el siguiente capítulo saldrán los Villanos de la historia (whajajaja, Sibyll ya lo dijo, ya lo dijo!). _

_**Miko Dani.** Me dio risa tu review ¡Gracias! Lamentablemente, no te puedo decir el traje que usará Sirius ya que sale muy sorpresivo en el preludio de la batalla, y Neville empezará actuar en uno o dos capítulos más._

_**Meilin Snape.** ¿También estás leyendo el sexto libro? io no puedo comprármelo horita, y mejor me espero a que salga en español, pero me ha dado la tentativa y conseguí el libro Online (pero la página horita falla... Y ESTOY APENAS EN EL 3! Me voy a morir a este paso! Qué pasa, qué pasa! que pasó? Snape!) Bueno ¡Gracias por el review! _

_**Edysev.** Me halagó mucho lo que dijiste ¡Gracias! _

_No culpes a McTú... Minerva, es una 60 que se fija ahora en los mejores hombres (y si te fijas, bien, todas se obsesionan con Batman... ¿por qué uno que de por sí, tenga tinte murciélago? _

_**Asusa y Mausitha.** Lo del Boogie's Boys, como dije en las notas del final de capítulo IV, son sacados Nightmare Before Christmas (de Tim Burton); Lock, Shock y Barrel, respectivamente. Son muy lindos y son los que secuestraron a Santa Clous y al Conejo de Pascua ¡Si son bien lindos! Con la pinta de ellos se les nota (para que te hagas una mayor idea, pon los tres nombres en imágenes Google) ¡Gracias por el review!_

— _**¡EXTRA! — **_

_Y otro tanto de publicidad tampoco hará mal a nadie, pero les invito a que entren y vean mi versión del "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" n.n según yo está bien escrito, aunque no muy alegre. Se los agradecería. _


	6. El Hombre de las Nieves

Todo esto pertenece a JKRowling.

—

—

—

**Capítulo VI.**

**El Hombre de las Nieves. **

Remus Lupin corría desesperado por todas las escaleras hacia arriba, mientras era perseguido por cierto cuadrúpedo muy familiar, con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Amo, no me eche!

— ¡Firenze, ya no me sigas, por favor!

— ¡Pero Amo, lo quiero, no se separe de mí!

— ¡Aaaaahhhhhh!

Remus se había resbalado en el penúltimo escalón que daba al pasillo de la Torre Gryffindor, desparramándose hasta el inicio de la escalera. Vio como del rabillo del ojo, un centauro color café oscuro se le abalanzaba y se agachaba para sujetarlo con sus poderosos brazos.

Intentó safarse.

— ¡Ayuda!

— ¡Pero amo...! —gimió Firenze.

— ¡Suéltame! —lloró.

— ¡Pero amo...!

— ¡NO SOY TU AMO!

Pero Firenze lo abrasó más fuerte, tan fuerte que el licántropo se empezó a ahogar.

— ¡Amo, amo, amo! —canturreó el _caballo_ golpeando con sus cascos la escalera.

— ¡Ayú... ayú...! —debía de estar desesperado... y de repente observó una sombra— ¡SNAPEMAN!

SNAPEMAN, el cual pasaba por mera casualidad por ahí, vio a su mano izquierda y se precipitó con un salto con su SNAPECUERDA y sus SNAPEBOTAS-CON-RESORTES aterrizando magistralmente delante de esos dos.

— ¡Aléjate, bestia! —demandó SNAPEMAN sacando un cartuchito verde de pociones.

Más que caballo, el fiel corcel lanzó un siseo tipo gato. El animal-persona tiró atrás de si al Hombre Chocolate, y se dio media vuelta, levantando sus cascos traseros rumbo directo al pecho de nuestro querido ¿héroe? que con agilidad SNAPESÓNICA evitó sin mucho esfuerzo (subió seis escalones...). El... ya no sé cómo llamarle al centauro... bufó furioso y corrió escaleras arriba persiguiendo al hombre que tenía expresión de un auténtico maniaco, que le dio más miedo a Lupin que sus sonrisas más sádicas y siniestras patentadas. Corrió él también (supongo que por la emoción del momento) y se detuvieron en medio del descansillo. Firenze había logrado detenerle el brazo en pleno aire cuando iba a lanzar esa botellita brillante y lo levantó, elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo.

— ¡ALTO LOS DOS! —chilló Remus intentando detener al centauro.

— ¡Pero Amo, esto lo hago por su bien!

— ¡NO SOY TU AMO! —gritó eufórico.

— Tal ves si tiro a este superhéroe al fondo de estas escaleras, encontraré la repuesta de por qué mi precioso Amo ya no me quiere... —pensó, y sacó el cuerpo de Snape por encima del barandal, el cual miró con ojos grandes el oscuro e interminable vacío debajo de sus pies. Ahora qué lo pensaba... nunca se había parado a pensar a qué clase de lugar te comunicaba a ese fondo...

Pero de repente se balanceo hacia atrás, tomo impulso y se soltó de su capturador, aterrizando en el descansillo.

Firenze miró lloroso a Remus, luego de que casi a este le da un infarto.

— ¿Por qué ya no me quieres montar, Amo?

— ¡Por que no soy tú Amo, por eso! —gritó, poniéndose frente de Severus para que no le golpease ¿y desde cuándo le preocupaba ese vampiro?— y no eres mi caballo... ¡Eres Firenze, mi amigo, mi colega...! Firenze... ¡Firenze!

— ¡Y si dejo de llamarme Firenze y me cambio de nombre a Epona... o a Spirit... ME QUERÁS!

Se le abalanzó. El Hombre Chocolate dio un grito dando un tremendo salto hacia atrás, chocando con SNAPEMAN el cual, para no caerse porque el barandal estaba podrido, lo sujetó cayendo al suelo, con este aun encima, aun mirando con odio al maldito centauro frente a él.

— ¿Entonces lo prefieres a él, Amo? —lloriqueó el cuadrúpedo, con la voz cortada— ¿qué tenga él que no tenga yo?

— ¡Decencia! Al menos no me asfixia.

— ¡Hombre Chocolate, limpia mi brillantina!

— Aunque en cierto sentido te prefiero, Firenze...

— ¡Tonces ven conmigo, mi Amo!

— ¡No!

— ¿Entonces lo prefieres a él, Lupin? —preguntó una tercera voz un nivel más arriba, pero Remus estaba tan conmocionado que no se dio cuenta.

— ¡Sí! —fue su repuesta, en una exclamación.

— Bien...

Aquello sonó frío, así que Remus frunció el ceño, levantando la cabeza a ver quién era.

Soltó un grito de alegría a ver a Sirius Black, en traje normal, parado en aquél pasillo. Se levantó rápidamente y ya estaba por saltar en dos en dos los escalones cuando Sirius, aun frío, dijo:

— Perfecto. Entonces no me necesitas. Es lo que obtengo después de buscarte con ansias en todo el castillo.

— ¿Sirius? —murmuró Remus—¿de qué estás hablando?

— ¡No me necesitas, prefieres estar con ese maldito bastardo detrás de ti que conmigo!

— ¡Sirius, no... no entiendes... cuando dije eso era a comparación con Firenze, yo no me refería hacia...! Sirius, a dónde vas?

— ¡No te acerques, Lupin! —ladró el animago pautándole y lanzándole una mirada envenenada a su antagonista, que con cara de mofa se había puesto detrás del semi rubio.

— ¿Ves, Black? —escupió— ¡Me prefiere a mí! Ahora sólo te quedas como mi ayudante, Hombre Chocolate.

— ¡Cállate! —chilló Remus con ganas de querer ahorcar al slytherin. Volteó hacia arriba, con horror al descubrir que Sirius se había ido, a quién sabe dónde.

— ¡SIRIUS! —corrió hacia donde él había estado. De haber estado más calmado y sereno, olería su olor gracias a sus atributos dobles por su estado de licantropismo, pero no ubicó a dónde se fue. Lo había perdido... de nuevo...

— Mi Amo está muy mal... quiere llorar, quiere llorar...

— ¡En fin, Hombre Chocolate, ya nos deshicimos de esa alimaña... qué tal si limpias con tu nuevo amigo el trapeador! Mi guarida es un desastre ¬¬

— ...

TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ

— Pobre profesor Lupin. Se veía muy mal cuando entró preguntando por Sirius, y para colmo el profesor de Snape, que lo buscaba como un loco, y luego el señor Black, que sólo metió la cabeza a la habitación y sacó inmediatamente, como si no encontrase lo que buscaba.

' También está igual el resto del colegio ¡Pobre Señora Gorda! (aunque mentalmente me alegro de que eso le pasara) que la arracanron, o lo de Collins, que estaba colgado desde una cuerda soltada deliberadamente de la Torre de Astronomía... o de Peeves, porque una carga guerrillera de Hufflepuff lo persiguen vestidos como el Barón... y yo que pensaba que eran los más pacíficos...

' Eso sin contar al desgraciado del señor Gilderoy Lockhart, que venía en son de paz para hablar sobre un nuevo anuncio de cosméticos como nuevo y temporal empleo ya que recordó como articular palabras... me preguntó cómo se la estará pasando mientras es colgado boca abajo por las chicas de quinto de Ravenclaw... no creo que tengan muy buenas intenciones...

' Y Pansy Parkison... —cuenta con los dedos— o Jackson Wilson, Bernald Knickle, Dorothy Albright, Allena Mason, Roy Matthews, Andrew Merchant, Samanta Golfield, Annie Tedd, Sarah Frost….

Se detiene, cuando alguien pasa volando por culpa de un hechizo levitatorio, tropezando con el techo y luego rodando por las escaleras.

— ... y Amelia Thompson.

— ¡Cielos! —exclama de repente— a este paso, yo seré el siguiente...

El Fantasma volteó a todos lados, como si esperase un ataque sorpresa por cualquier lado.

— Cálmate —se dijo— nadie te va a echar una maldición... no... esa calavera no te morderá... ni esa... esa botella de Coca-Cola te va a mojar... todo está bien, muy, muy bien... todo e-está... bien...

Aun así, se abrazó a si mismo, titubeando en cada 5 pasos que daba.

A ese ritmo llegó a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

O mejor decir, a la Gran Guerra.

Chillidos, gritos, graznidos ¡todo salía de ahí! Hasta el cuerpo de Kenneth Crofton McLeod de séptimo de Slytherin, que se levantó cojeando de nuevo adentro de esa grilla.

Notó con horror que su brazo estaba ángulos imposibles ladeando a todos lados.

De repente, la cara fe Harry Potter se dejó notar, debajo de un cierto costal parecido a Ron, que era abrazado como cuerda por una Luna Lovegood.

— ¡Ayuda! —le gritó al Fantasma, el cual retrocedió muchos pasos. Aquello, Harry lo retribuyó de que era uno de los escasos cuerdos, pues se asustó visiblemente.

Perdió la batalla. Harry calló, con dos cuerpos sobre él.

— ¡Aaaahhhhh, mi espalda!

— ¡Harry, te amo!

— ¡Ron, quiero tener un hijo tuyo!

— Ehm... yo... deste...

— ¡Ayúdame...!

El Fantasma, en un repentino ataque de coraje, empujó a Ron a un lado y Harry se vio liberado. Cogió de la casaca del Fantasma y se levantó en friega.

— ¡Harry, no te vayas, mi amor...! —chilló Ron que cayó de bruces por una Luna que se sujetaba de sus piernas— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No, no tú, el padre de mi futuro hijo!

— ¡HARRY!

Este ya se había alejado un par de pisos más debajo de ellos, prácticamente del pasillo que daba a los terrenos del colegio. Había cogido de uno de los brazos al Fantasma para que lo siguiera, pues si era cuerdo, era de mucho aprecio, y si no... ehm... ¿qué podría ser peor?

— Muchas gracias... ehm...

— Fantasma...

— Sí, Fantasma... soy, este...

— ¿Bellota?

— Oh, con una... ¬¬

— Jeje... sorry... Harry Potter¿verdad?

— ¡Sí¿Cómo sabes?

— ¿Por qué careces de traje y he estado compartiendo dormitorio contigo los últimos seis años?

— ... ¿Quién eres?

El Fantasma se quitó la máscara unos segundos.

— ¡Neville! —exclamó Harry al borde de la sorpresa.

— Sí. Cuando el profesor Snape entró a mi... nuestra! habitación, me llevé la idea de que sí ÉL estaba en esas fachas baratas que salen en los comics que yo leo en casa, dije que podría pasar cualquier cosa.

— Y así es... _cualquier cosa_...

Un portazo se escuchó tan fuerte que dieron un bote.

— ¡AAAAHHHHHH! —gritaron los dos cuando la sombra colosal de un GIGANTE se abalanzaba sobre ellos, cogiéndolos de la cintura mientras los movían hacia fuera del colegio, que amenazaba con llover. Hubo un CRAFT, y luego un PAW. El cielo lanzaba truenos, y uno de ellos los iluminó, haciendo más aterradora su forma— ¡AAAAHHHHHH!

— ¡SUÉLTAME! —gritó Harry, dándole patadas, todo rojo y avergonzado de que el vestido se le subía e intentaba con sus manos aprensadas bajárselo.

— ¡AYUDA! —había chillado Neville ¡SABÍA DE QUE NO DEBÍA DE HABER BAJADO, LO SABÍA!

— ¡Chicos! —gritó con voz estruendosa el sujeto, soltándolos de golpe a modo de que cayeran de azote.

Esa voz...

— ¡Hagrid!

— Hola, chicos ¡Bonitos trajes!

— Seh... seh...

— Hola, Hagrid —saludó tímidamente Neville, feliz de que este no lo reconociera por la máscara.

— Hola, acompañante de Harry —saludó otra vez, con una sonrisa.

Minuto de silencio...

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué, Hagrid?

— ¿Les gusta mi traje?

— Jajaja... je... Hagrid —empezó Neville, sonriendo por lo bajo— ¿de qué se supone estás vestido?

— ¡Del Hombre de las Nieves, por supuesto! Es muy popular entre los muggles ¿a poco no me veo bien?

Neville no aguantó más, rompiendo en carcajadas, que muy pronto Harry también cooperó, sólo redoblando el sonido. Hagrid se deprimió levemente ¡Oh! Y tanto que le costó buscar y tejer el traje...

— No se rían¿sí? Me costó mucho hacerlo...

— N-No... no es eso...

— Harry... Harry quiere decir que se ve bien... pero... pero...

— ¡Ese no es el Hombre de las Nieves! —soltó otro ataque de risa.

— ¿Y entonces de qué estoy vestido...?

— ¡De un heladero muggle!

Harry y Neville rompieron en otra carcajada luego de ese descubrimiento. Cuando se recuperaron, Hagrid, totalmente confundido, esperaba una explicación.

— Verás... pues... para los Muggle, sí existe un término llamado el Hombre de las Nieves.

— Ajá, y como asusta y es pronunciado muchas veces me vestí de eso... porque asusta ¿no?

— ¡Pero te vestiste de Heladero!

— Con una... ¬¬ Me vestí el Hombre de las Nieves!

— Ahí tu error... cuando nosotros —empezó Neville, ya que vivía como muggle en el verano a pesar de ser Sangre Pura— decimos el término "Hombre de las Nieves" nos referimos al "Yeti".

— OO! EN SERIO?

— Jajaja! Claro! Hay... Hagrid...

— Toncs hice tanto por nada...? no asustaré a nadie? T.T

— No asustarás.. pero se reirán contigo si caminas así por el colegio...

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí!

Neville aun seguía riendo por lo bajo.

— Aunque no te recomiendo que entres ahora al colegio...

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Ehm... ¿por qué no mejor vas y complexionas otro traje como el del Yeti?

— ¡Pero y la fiesta...!

— No se acabará... no antes de que llegue Dumbledore.

Harry y Hagrid miraron raro al Fantasma. Este ante penúltimo le pareció bastante decente su razonamiento.

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso? —preguntó Harry cuando se fue— ¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore con todo esto?

— O una de dos... le da un infarto, lo que ocasionará un alto freno por los aurores que vengan del ministerio o 'B', que de una manera detenga al profesor Snape.

— ... o 'C' que se ponga un traje de calcetín.

— O 'D', como Santa... lo que caía primero.

—

—

—

Ojalá les haya gustado y no se aburrieran en la parte del "Hombre de las Nieves" pero personalmente me gustó y disfruté escribirla, hasta me reí, jejeje ¡Gracias por todos los reviews! y tuve que aguantarme en unas cosas, con esos de los Spoliers del sexto que recaen en uno de los personajes...

Si ya lo leyeron o vieron noticias en ciertas paginitas fans sobre esa saga... sabrán de quién hablo x)

Y ya sé que fue cortito, el próximo les prometo que será laaaargo, y tendrá la participación de dos de los tres villanos principales.

—

**Dani Venaz.** ¡Gracias por el review!

**Witchmin.** Lo del Firenze fue por eso de "el leal corcel" y bla bla bla de películas viejas de los 70' o nuevas de bajo presupuesto gringo con niños cara-bonito y rubios, que es aventurero. Pero total: es mitad caballo, así que creo que no le quedó mal, aunque quién sabe... Remus no está del todo contento... x) tendrá que acostumbrarse!

¡Gracias! Aunque no puedo poner muchos... acá alguien me mata si lo hago...

**Meilin Snape.** ¡Cómo puedes odiarlo, si es un amor más que nunca! Ehm... digo ¡Gracias por el review! Ahí está Sirius. Parece que siempre sí tomó un rumbo diferente al de Podoma Sprout y Filius Flitwich... por cierto... me sorprende de que nadie ha preguntado por ellos... bueno, aun no termino el libro completo si a eso te refieres, pero te puede meter a los Foros de HarryLatino. Más de uno ha hecho club anti-ese.

**Miko Dani.** Seh! XD yo mismo lo pienso pero termina de otra manera y tons no, él no va a infartar aquí u.uU aunque sería lindo... eso y que Voldy lo mirase (Seh! Voldy, lo amo!)

**Pues no.** McTúbela al fin saldrá en el próximo (lo juro!) junto con otros, pero ella no es la archienemiga, entonces, ya no pelea de McTúbela VS SNAPEMAN, sorry ¡Gracias por el review!

**Lilith Aclis.** ¡Gracias por el review!

**Seelenschmerz.** Nah…. Ahora está mas lejos él de eso. No te preocupes, jamás se va a convertir en un ayudante de Severus por mas que hasta yo quisiese... es imposible! poner juntos a esa pareja... aunque... ya estoy delirando... ¡Gracias por el review!

—

**Publicidad:** Noup... no me voy a cansar a decir esto¡Lean mi versión del OoT!


	7. Los Tres Villanos de Ésta Historia

**Todo esto pertenece a JKRowling.**

**_¡ADVERTENCIA!_ En la parte de Sirius, más abajo, pongo un GRAN SPOILER del HBP! Así que no me maten... advertidos! pero quedó bien la partecita, al menos suena chilo ¡sorry!**

**¡Tan grande que ya no vuelvo a poner otro! Será el único en éste fic!**

**Por si se lo quieren SALTAR y no leerlo (revelo quién es el HBP...) estará entre unos "–" y cursiva ¿entendido?**

—

—

—

**Capítulo VII**

**Los Tres Villanos de Ésta Historia**

Minerva McGonagall se arrastró a lo que parecía ser un pasillo del séptimo piso, muy cerca del salón de los Menesteres sin percatarse de ello.

No, por supuesto que no... ¡claro que no se iba a dar cuenta!

Y eso que sabía que ahí estaba.

Pero su mente divagaba violentamente por otros lares.

Y uno de estos es, por ejemplo¿por qué jodidos tenía todo el cuerpo dolido como si estuviera el medio de una cruda? Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, sus miembros flácidos apenas la cargaban mientras arrastrada una ridícula y gran látigo de látex como si fuera una cola. De por sí, en medio del quinto piso, donde se había quedado a dormir en un armario hecha una concha ya que su instinto gatuno le dijo que los-gatos-duermen-como-18-horas-vieja-con-insomnio, despertó en ese estado...

¡Y con ese traje! Era horrible ¡Hasta mal cosido! Y di suerte de que tenía algo parecido a bragas... eso y una venda color canela, para evitar que siertas partes, sin sostén, no columpiasen como globos desinflados.

Estaba ridícula; hacía un frío de los mil demonios y lo peor del caso ¡tenía una cruda!

¿Qué había hecho¿columpiarse como loca por las vigas del Gran Comedor a esas horas de la noche para su cuerpo de ochenta y tantos años¿Qué había, pasado?... ¡Qué!

Y recordó todo su altercado con SNAPEMAN y el Hombre Chocolate.

¿Tuvo que preguntar?

Aunque en algo, ahí perdido por su subconsciente le decía que hacía ciertas horas había dejado sin cerrar el aula de profesores... pero como dije 'subconsciente', no lo tomó de mucho.

Hubo un repentino ruido a lo lejos, asomándose con cuidado de que en aquel pasillo, frente a dos estatuas de dragones y al lado de una ridícula pintura de un troll bailarín, estaba activada la puerta de la 'misteriosa' sala de los Menesteres.

— ¿Quién sería? —se dijo con la curiosidad de u gato, activándose su instinto McTubelesto.

Se acercó a pasitos. Puso su mano en la manija de la puerta justo al instante de que el de adentro abría la puerta y jalaba la puerta por atrás, encontrando a cierta mujer gatos con ojitos saltones y pelo erizado. Los sujetos dentro de la Sala (que parecían... ¿cloacas?) la miraron por unos instantes. Minerva, que con el susto parecía que se iba a ahogar por la impresión, abrió la boca en par en par.

¡Horrible!

¡Imposible!

¡Ellos también!

Ya iba a darles a gritos cuando uno de los sujetos se le aproximó increíblemente rápido a zancadas apuntándole lo que sospechosamente parecía una varita cubierta con una tela. Unos destellos azules, una gemido ahogado y todo lo vio negro.

—

—

—

Por otra parte, Bombón... erm... digo, Hermione abrió los ojos, y lo primero que notó fue una hemorragia nasal que por si sola se había detenido; entró al baño (no había nadie ahí adentro) y se acercó al fregadero, comenzando a limpiarse, algo indignada ¡y molesta! por lo último que recordaba; un gritó de un odioso pelirrojo que la dejó KO de un partazo.

Pedazo de animal...

— ¡Hola, feminista!

Hermione dio un gritó. Se volteó, clavando una mirada profunda en Myrtle, que tenía traje de basilisco.

— Ah... eres tú...

— ¡No un buen gusto es verte por aquí! —dijo la gorda fantasma, risueña.

La mujer con ESCASO vestido dio un suspiro... sí, lo que necesitaba... una niña trasparente vestida del ser que la mató...

¿Y a este paso¿vería a la vuelta de la esquina a un Hufflepuff de sexto embutido de traje de Voldemort?

— ¿Esa es tu huella de la guerra?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione pasmada.

— Ya sabes ¡La Guerra!

Hermione parpadeó, no entendiendo el hilo de lo que decía ella. Parece, que la otra entendió el mensaje, pues bufó chiñada, como sólo ella podría hacerlo.

— Hace muchas horas, en lo que su Misterss Señoridad estaba inconsciente afeura del baño, explotó la guerra. Afuera es un caos, no hay donde correr... no hay donde ocultarse...

Para entonces, Granger había perdido todo el color.

— ¿La Guerra...? —repitió despacio, como si el aire se hubiese puesto glacial— Te refieres... tú... dirás... ¿dice que ya empezó la Guerra...?

— Sí —lloró Myrtle, totalmente dramática.

Hermione soltó un chillido.

— ¡La... La Guerra! —gimió— ¿y Harry¿está bien?... ¿QUÉ HAY DE RON? DICES QUE YA EMPEZÓ LA GUERRA!

— ¡AFUERA ES UN CAMPO DE BATALLA! —gritó aun más fuerte que ella la fantasma— ¡GOLPES, PERDIDAS, CAÍDAS...! AQUÍ! EN HOGWARTS!

— Pero... —ella no podía hablar... _¡había empezado la Guerra!_— ¿Y Dumbledore...? qué hay de él!

— ¡Se fue! Atacaron todo apenas su fue... ¿no sabes?

— Pero... ¿y Harry?

— Ron fue atacado por alguien por las piernas, una mujer loca y muy, muy fea, dando gemidos horribles, y este cayó sobre Harry inmovilizándolo. Sin varita, o algo que pudiera hacer, un hombre con máscara blanca se le acercó, tiró casi de una patada a Ron y se llevó a Harry a rastras, con cara agitada, hasta la entrada del castillo, y fueron atacados con un oso semi-gigante que tenía encima un mantel.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hermione cayó de rodillas con toda la cara contorsionada ¡Myrtle, desde arriba, sonrió complacida puesto que no había dicho ninguna mentira, asombrándose de que luego, un par de minutos (muchos minutos) Hermione pareció recobrar el sentido de la razón. Miró a la fantasma con cara de circunstancias.

— ¿Y Voldemort?

— ¿Se referirá al Hufflepuff de sexto que se disfrazó de él? —pensó Myrtle, y luego contestó—: está aquí¿por?

— ¿Dónde? —musitó silenciosa.

— Creo que se tiró a unos de segundo por las ventanas del segundo piso... y luego atacó a McLaggan (aunque no me quejo! odio a ese idiota). Pobre McLaggan... ya no recuperará su virginidad (si es que tenía) con ese calzón chino... muy triste, muy triste...

Hermione se enderezó, toda temblorosa y traumática. Lanzó otra mirada a la fantasma que por alguna razón parecía risueña. Claro, pensó la pelo revuelto, como ella está muerta... no le importará de que Voldemort atacara el castillo!

Sacó la varita del único lado de dónde había espacio para poner algo, su enmarañada y bien revuelta cabellera, donde tenía, si bien sabía, también las varitas de Ron y Harry. La empuñó furiosa, lívida, mirando al frente...

Aquél era el día...

Aquél era el día...

Aquél era el día...

Aquél era el...

— ¿Piensas quedarte así? —preguntó Myrtle cuando pasaron 15 minutos.

— Lo siento... estoy preparada... hoy es el día ¡Hoy es el día! Ahora o nunca, compañeros, amigos, mundo mágicos y mis papás! —gritó corriendo afuera, no sin antes pararse bruscamente, y mirar inquisidora a todos lados... tenía todos los nervios a flor de piel... las pupilas agrandadas... realmente... parecía un antiguo soldado-con-inteligencia-de-general que pasó un trauma luego de una guerra.

Una slytherin de primero, que era una de las pocas cuerdas que quedaban en el colegio (pues no tenía traje, sólo su capa negra) pasó casualmente por ahí.

— _¡Desmauis! _

La slytherin cayó desmayada. Hermione alzó otro conjuro, y sus brazos y piernas se llenaron de cuerdas.

— ¡Esta guerra la ganaremos, es nuestra única oportunidad de ganar!

Y se fue por el pasillo, rápida y silenciosa, pegada a la pared...

—

—

—

Sirius Black, por otra parte, caminaba lentamente por una parte del colegio que estaba seguro que ni siquiera el celador vestido de gato conocía. Era un área tan secreta y oculta hecha especialmente por, según esto, Ravenclaw, que su atajo (subir a estatua con la imagen de un centauro y luego entrar por una rendijita de esas de ventilación arriba de esta, hasta aquel sector) era casi invisible, excepto para él, _Lupin_ y la rata. Se había descubierto a la semana de la graduación, y no tuvieron tiempo para corregir el mapa, lamentablemente.

Caminó por el desolado pasillo que poseía una capa impresionantemente gruesa de polvo y alimañas pequeñísimas acurrucadas en los apostillos agujeros de las mohosas paredes.

¿Eres su imaginación o el lugar parecía más enorme de lo que recordaba?

Bueno, era lógico que lo viera quizá el cuádruple de largo y alto desde hace unos 17 años, pues no fueron ni tres días de inspección superficial, ocupados, _Lupin_ con la ceremonia, James con Lily y Peter coleccionado/robando todo lo que podía, para ser notado; él había sido el único curioso que lamentó aquello... y ahora podría hacerlo.

Total, _Lupin_ ya lo dejó¿no?

Sí... _Lupin_...

"–" _Y todo por un maldito "príncipe" traidor mezquino y sangre sucia que estaba loco hasta las encías... esa mente retorcida ¡Con qué insistencia hacía ese cretino bastardo la vida imposible a él y a su ahijado si tuviera la oportunidad!... ¡Ya le partiría la madre si estaba ahí...! _

_¡Ja! Y si eso era Snape ¡Él sería un rey, verdad? **"–"**_

Patético, murmuró. Ni siquiera estaba ahí y ya comenzaba a divagar imaginándoselo volcado y con todos los huesos rotos gracias a una gran manada de centauros...

Caminó ido, dolido, por los pasillos, sin notar siquiera que el pasillo, sólo era uno e iba totalmente paralelo al castillo; sin ninguna pared a los lados, espejo o retrato.

Sirius se detuvo un instante. Tenía la visión surrealista de un pasillo sin principio, oculto hasta la penumbra, como al fin. Se sintió un tanto nervioso, así que se embozó más en su gabardina café claro, ya que por alguna afición decía que le agradaba más la ropa muggle que la de los magos.

Iba ido, en las mismas, mientras caminaba por el interminable sendero, hasta que un grito un tanto lejano retumbó en eco. Sirius levantó la cabeza a la dirección del grito, y corrió unas decenas de metros más. Ahí, desde la mitad de la pared hasta casi el techo, una especie de espejo semi trasparente que dejaba ver todo desde el otro lado, como si estuviera polarizado con un curioso gris opaco.

La que lanzaba el grito era nada más y nada menos que McTúbela, aun en ese desairadle taje. Sirius reconoció el pasillo... dos dragones... desde su lado parecía que se habría una puerta...

Él veía desde el cuadro del Troll Bailarín el pasillo del salón de los Menesteres. Golpeó el espejo, y se sobresaltó porque troll de la pintura lo miraba a los ojos (McGonagall debería de ver sólo el troll voltearse y mirar para abajo...)

McTúbela, parece claro, había despertado luego del ataque los dos sujetos que salían de la sala.

¡Por supuesto! Pensó Sirius ¡Ya sé dónde estoy¡Estoy dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts!

—

—

—

McTúbela intentó enderezarse, pero los dos sujetos la tenían acorralada. Uno de ellos, que sería una mujer grande y obesa en un traje atrevido y ¡verde! Le había amarrado a uno de los dragones con su látigo. El otro sujeto, mientras tanto, había cerrado ya la puerta al salón (y sí, era un lugar parecido a unas cloacas...) y miraba divertido a la mujer gato; era enano... muy, muy enano, con un traje de smoking, una varita disfrazada de paraguas, monóculo, pelo blanco, guantes grises, con un gran sombrero de copa.

— Ayy... no... al menos el mío sí fue original y sorpresivo ¬¬ —se defendió McTúbela observando a una imitación de la Hiedra Venenosa y el Pingüino.

Como contestación _la Hiedra _apretó de un jalón a la mujer gato, que se le salió el aire.

— Sí, y cómo se te ve mejor que el mío ¡No sabes de moda!

— Teóricamente, nosotros tampoco, querida —dijo _el Pingüino_ fumando de una pipetita, que soltaba pompas de jabón.

— ¡Deja de hablar así! —repitió por enésima vez la _Hiedra_ exasperada.

— Lo siento, mi queridísima HieSprout.

— Flitgüino... temo que ese traje te está cortado la circulación al cerebro.

— Pero no lo hace... querida —masculló, mientras se limpiaba el monóculo.

— Le dije que no debía de escoger a ése... habla muy raro en la película muggle esa ¬¬

Flitgüino le dirigió una mirada penetrante, que rápidamente cambio con la de la pobre profesora de Trasfiguraciones.

— ¿Sabes por qué te atamos?

— No —murmuró enojada.

— ¡Ja! —exclamó sarcástica HieSprout.

— ¡Suéltenme!

— ¡Claro que no! Tú eres nuestro primer trofeo! Nuestra primer víctima!

— ¿Me debo de sentir orgullosa?

HieSprout perdió rápido la cordura, como lo era su personaje, y sacó de sus llantas una maceta con un palo de madera para arañar tipo-marca-de-gato, que McTúbela babeó un par de minutos, deseosa de poner sus garras ahí.

— ¡No me pueden comprar! —se limpió la baba, o al menos lo que pudo de ella, recordando quién era...

— Lástima, pero entonces, supongo que tenemos que aniquilarte —murmuró obscuramente Flitgüino, recargado de su varita, que perfectamente se pasaría por su altura un gran y grueso bastón de paraguas.

— ¡Sí! —chilló emocionada HieSprout cuando McTúbela bufó exasperada como un gato ¿qué le harían¿encerarla en un armario¿colgarla de cabeza desde una cuerda en alguna parte de la torre de astronomía?

Pero nadie, nadie, ni Sirius, desde el otro lado de la pintura, HieSprout o la misma McGonagall se esperaba que Flitgüino, sin siquiera pronunciar

palabra o ademán amenazante le apuntó con la varita, levitándola con brusquedad tras una ventana que se rompió en el acto, quedando perfectamente en posición para una caída libre y mortal de 70 metros.

Sprout chilló aterrada ante los gritos de Minerva, y Sirius intentaba traspasar el espejo a golpes, como si así lo lograra ir en su ayuda en aquél instante.

— ¡Filius, para, se va a morir! —dijo la histérica de Pomona mientras Minerva aun estaba estática afuera del colegio.

— ¿Te vas a unir? —dijo como última proposición Flitwick a Minerva, la cual gritó todos los sinónimos de "Sí, por supuesto" y sí "¡Perdóname la vida!"

Con un movimiento de la varita-paraguas del enano Minerva flotó con brusquedad por la ventana rota, cayendo asentó rudamente contra el piso. Miró con terrible miedo al enano que se había dado la vuelta, pasando de largo a la mujer con traje verde. Pomona corrió en ayuda de ella. La levantó (todavía temblaba) y lanzó una mirada al maestro de encantamientos.

— ¡Dijiste que sólo era un juego, nada más, casi la matas de un susto!

— Y lo hubiera hecho, literalmente, de haber dicho "No" —dijo tranquilo.

— ¿Qué? —chillaron tres voces (pero la de Sirius no se apreció).

— Vamos. Quiero visitar a cierto "Superhéroe" Nocturno —anunció Flitgüino mirando a las dos mujeres, que le miraba de hito a hito, como si estuviese loco.

— Pero... —empezó Pomona.

— ¿No me van a obedecer? —siseó Flitgüino, como si no fuera él mismo. McGonagall y Sprout se miraron mutuamente, y aun juntas, pues Sprout la abrazaba, caminaron lentamente detrás del enano, que lideraba la marcha.

Al otro lado de la pared, Sirius no les quitó el ojo hasta estar seguro que la última esquina del traje de Sprout se perdió a la vista. Eso no había sido bueno ¡para nada! Tenía que salir de ahí... y de alguna forma detener a ese maniaco de Filius y a Snape, pues Filius fue campeón en el Torneo de Magia hace varios años, y Snape no era tampoco buen mago... nada bueno resultaría de eso.

Tenía que salir de ahí ¡Y sepa que más! El destino lo dira...

Pero volteo a todos lados... ya no sabía de qué lado había venido y cuál no ¡No había ni una vil puerta, joder! Corrió desesperado por la dirección derecha aun ante la mirada sorprendida del Troll Bailarín. Se detuvo ¿el camino se dividía en dos¿cuál tomar?

¡Ark! Cual sea! Y tomó la izquierda.

Una vez ahí... un camino largo y sin fin hasta la oscuridad.

Se agarró los pelos:

— ¡Maldición!

Y notó a lo lejos otro espejo gigantesco, que daba a la entrada del colegio. Asomó la cabeza al vestíbulo, sin notar nada "sospechoso" ahí, o al menos nada "sospechoso" en términos de caos de la escuela. Golpeó con su frente el cristal, y este dio un chirrido, como si hubiese activado un switch. Un sonido de roca rodar justo a su espalda. Se volteó en el acto, mirando con admiración una puerta que se había materializado de la nada. Antes de hacer algo la miró ceñudo, y en eso, descubrió con un poderoso escalofrío que el emblema de Ravenclaw estaba enmarcado de zafiro, oro y plata arriba de esta.

Se acercó, observando una pequeña leyenda en medio de la puerta de madera de fina caoba, como si no hubiesen signo de desgaste o de vejez en ella.

"_Para mi futuro Rey"_

—

—

—

Mil disculpas mías por poner aquél SPOILER. Parece inecesario que lo ponga¿verdad? Sin embargo, pienso para futuro, digo ¡siento si le perdí a muchos la sorpresa, pero me encantó poner aquélla frase que no me pude resistir, aparte, de que bien alerto al principio de este cap la advertencia hasta lo hice notar con cursivas y todo ese rollo!

Mil disculpas si le arruiné aquélla parte, pero conste que advertí (y, repito, a mi me encantó la expresión! 3). Tardé un poco de actualizar éste capítulo (lo escribí éste día xD sí, fue rápido) pero espero que sea uno por semana y ya sé al fin! Cómo terminarlo, pero esperemos, esperemos...

Notaran de que este capítulo no es tan cómico como los otros; pero me inclinó más a lo dramático y angustioso que cualquier cosa que espero no les parezca muy oscuro, lo digo por Flitwick, claro ¡Y al fin sabrán el traje de Sirius! Ven? El tendrá algo de su talle 3 ya vean fan de Sirilo lo que se pone, aunque no es un disfraz precisamente. Ya, ya contesto los reviews, ahí les va...

**MeilinSnape.** Acabo de terminar el libro ¡Me encantó y estoy algo shockeada, pero me encantó, encantó, ENCANTÓ! T.T Pobre Calcetín... snif, lo voy a extrañar.

Sí, pobre de Remus! Ya verás de él en el siguiente cap, y ojalá te guste! Ahora Snape tiene mano izquierda y mascota 'domestica' un bien portado centauro aunque no creo que le dure, ya voy a terminar el fic (sí! Digo, es el primero que terminaría siendo largo) y lo de Hagrid no se lo recrimines xD házmelo a mi, que me reí un buen al escribirlo, era una idea secundaria que me imaginaba al empezar el fic sin ningún fin práctico, pero siendo comedio eso no importa mucho. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Kate.** Pues no te puedo decir qué se será de Sirius, pero como se ve es muy deducible su siguiente paso ¡Gracias por el review!

**Witchmin.** Lo sé. Remus no se merece NADA de lo que le pasa ¡como ser licántropo el bonito! Pero así es la cosa, y es un personaje sumamente encantador para estar molestándolo y torturando, jejeje... y cuál triángulo amoroso? Si te refieres a Harry-Ron-Luna pues no más digo que Harry no está muy al gusto de meterse. Espero te guste éste cap también ¡Gracias por el review!

Seelenschmerz. ¡Me encantó tú crítica! Me dio risa cuando dijiste eso de la tragedia en la comedia, y acá con Flitgüino hay otro más ¡Pero me inclino más a eso que a otra cosa! Veo algo nuevo esto del humor x) nunca he sido buena y te agradezco el halado ¡Gracias por el review!

**Edysev.** Ñeee…. Sobre Sirius, dudo MUCHO de que esté cuerdo todavía…. Pero te diré quienes sí: Remus, Harry, Neville, Sirius, la niña de Slytherin que Hermione noqueó, Collin Crevey (el muchacho que cuelga de la torre de astronomía, Neville lo dice...), Hagrid, la enfermera, Sibyll (?), OjoLoco y creo Albus, pues no están en toda la grilla para empezar x)

¡Gracias por el review!

**Miko Dani.** Yey! Sí, le veo cute a Neville (es de mis favoritos de la saga, junto Severus, Remus & Sirius!) y los tres villanos, son los principales que le dan calilla a SNAPEMAN y/o Remus más adelante. Sin embargo, intenté poner más de cinco personajes con roles destacable para que no lo localizaran a los tres, pero veo que fallé, yo los veo muy obvios xD a ver si logro engañar a uno (Viene Rowling, los de la Warner y el fantasma de Bob Kane a demandarme por derechos y plagios al autor, como una severa humillación a sus creaciones) Pero.. pero... (Bob Kane ¡Demanda a Adam West! ¬¬) Y nah! Para mi que antes se muere de infarto el viejo Dumby para llegar a su despacho y ponerse el calcetín (Imagina si ve a SNAPEMAN-Maravilla corriendo por ahí como un loco ¡El causante de 'La Guerra'. Si Dumbledore no lo mata... ¡te aseguro que Ojoloco sí 3)

Bueno, a ti no te quité la sorpresa por el Spoiler que se coló acá ¡Gracias por el review!


	8. El día D

Todo esto pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

'

'

'

**Capítulo VIII.**

**El día D.**

'

'

'

_Domingo. _

_3:20 A.M. _

En el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, ubicada en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres, la puerta de la entrada daba un chirrido mientras se abría con dificultad gracias al fuerte del viento y a la lluvia. La figura alta y venerable que pasó enseguida, escoltada por otro, cerró la entrada de un portazo, sacudiendo sus túnica empapada como si así fuese posible quitarse algo del frío calado hasta los huesos.

El segundo, no hizo lo mismo, ya que sacó una varita, secando al instante las ropas.

— Gracias, Alastor.

Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo, hasta llegar al vestíbulo que comunicaba a cinco direcciones diferentes, caminando sin miramientos al frente, una habitación enorme y cómoda, que estaba teñida de un precioso rojo carmesí por la chimenea encendida.

— No puedo creer lo perdidos que siguen esas personas. Yo confió de que Rufus hará mejor trabajo que Fudge, tiene más calaña para eso, pero que pueda hacer algo como dar seguridad real y alejarse de ser un chupador como los anteriores, lo dudo.

— Scrimgeour no me cae bien —gruñó Ojoloco.

— Lo sé —dijo, con un tinte de obvio—, pero tuve que declinar por quinta vez. Ya tengo más trabajo del que necesito para mi edad.

Nymphadora Tonks estaba acurrucada en el sillón más próxima al fuego, durmiendo tan placidamente que se permitió tirar un gran vaso lleno de jugo de toronja que cuyo líquido ahora estaba extendiéndose lentamente entre los tejidos de la alfombra tinta. Ojoloco gruñó con fiereza al ver que la cuidadora del cuartel estaba tirando la pata, despreocupada, y de colmo la chimenea prendida. Menuda niña torpe. Pero Albus le tranquilizó que estaba bien. Lo que ahora se ocupan en estos momentos escasos de paz es relajación y una buena siesta. No podría ni debía culparla; era una bendición cuando las cosas están así en tiempo de crisis. Dumbledore le invitó una cena ligera que aceptó. Luego de dos días sin tener tiempo propios en el Ministerio lo habían dejado sumamente hambriento y cansado.

Sólo encontraron un asado a medio cocer en el congelador, varios pollos y pudín de tapioca, que Ojoloco miró muy sospechosamente con su ojito mágico, eso y a los vinos añejos de más de 50 años en la caleta de los Black, al fondo de casa.

— Delicioso —murmuró el gran mago mientras calentaba todo con su varita. Se sentó frente a su viejo amigo, que había los codos en la mesa, observando al pollo como si este en algún momento cobrase vida propia.

Algo que no haya visto.

— Está libre de magia oscura, te lo aseguro.

Gruñido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No chilló cuando lo agarré —se metió algo de asado en la boca.

— Puede tener algo, como una bomba, igual que el pollo del '84.

— Eso fue una broma de Eleanore, supéralo.

— ¡No te tomes ese vino!

Dumbledore puso ojos en blando, dejando la copa frente a él. Esperó a que la revisara con su ojo mágico. Nada. Se la llevó a los labios con una sonrisa burlona. Deja de ser tan descomfiado, le dijo, o un día de estos realmente veras algo grave pero nadie te va a creer. Alastor le miró mal pero no le contestó, ya que se encargó de picar el pollo con violencia y se llevaba el trozo a la boca. Sí, tenía qué comer. Aunque aun se imaginaba la imagen clara de un gran pavo, decorado, suculento... que hacia BOOM al cortarlo con unas pinzas y un cuchillo. Eleanore Branstone no salió ilesa de su travesura. Estuvo en la enfermería de San Mungo las siguientes dos semanas. Salvaje, le había dicho en broma Edgar Bones.

— ¡Buenas noches, Tonks! Me alegro de que hayas despertado.

— Hola —bostezo— Albus. Qué onda, Ojoloco —siguió risueña, todavía tallándose los ojos. Se sentó en una silla, tomando deliberadamente una copa de vino, siendo mal visto de nuevo por el aludido. Gruñó, alejándose un asiento.

— Así que, Albus —siguió Tonks—, ¿cómo te fue en el Ministerio?

— Como siempre, Tonks, como siempre...

— Je, pensaba que te ibas ir directo a Hogwarts —siguió, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

— Tenía pensado ir allí, para dormir y todo, ya que acá las camas no sirven...

— ¡Si sirven! —dijo a la defensiva. Habían hecho una limpieza exhausta Molly y toda su familia y otros para dejarla habitable. Dumbledore asintió.

— Qué bien. Duermo unas horas y parto al colegio en la tarde, o no sé... tengo libre este día, total, me esperan el lunes... hace meses que no tengo ningún día para mi, y no estoy de humor para el ambiente monótono del colegio.

Mientras decía eso, paralelamente, una torre el colegio estaba apunto de colapsar, pero por suerte no fue así. Sólo se destrozó aquélla sección y la puerta principal.

— Sí... me pregunto cómo estará Remus en este momento... debe de estar durmiendo muy placenteramente en su cómoda habitación...

Mientras decía eso, paralelamente, cierto licántropo domesticado era arrojado inconsciente a la habitación del Cuartel de la Orden de Profesores Aun Cuerdos, entre el pasillo del cuarto piso de las escaleras movedizas y el despacho extra de calderos clandestinos.

— ¡Para a mi que hay una guerra en lo que no estamos!

Ehm... sí... así es...

— Ehm... no... no creo...

— ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

— Mira, te lo demuestro. Cuando lleguemos no habrá nada ¡Apuesto!

Ojoloco levantó una ceja.

— Está bien. ¿Qué?

— 500 galeones —sonrisa triunfante de la mujer que cambiada el cabello entre un tono indefinido del amarillo al azul. No iba a perder, total.

Menuda niña torpe...

'

'

'

_Domingo._

_2:30 A.M_

Eso ocurría cuando Flitgüino se habría paso entre la multitud. La guerra pasajera y simplista del Gran Comedor se había convertido en una tremenda bronca que el comedor estaba, literalmente, abandonado. Todas las largas cortinas de los colores de las casas en las paredes estaban arrancadas, unas quemándose y varias simplemente hechas jirones. Todos los estudiantes eran unas bombas enardecidas, que se tiraban madrazos a diestra y siniestra, los más grandes y corpulentos, por supuesto, o corpulentos pero no tan grande. Otros estaban heridos (¡nada grave! Cortadas, hendiduras en el cuerpo... normal, si es una pelea entre uno de 11 a otro de 17...) e inconscientes, debajo de armaduras que lloraban por sus miembros al otro lado de la sala y parece que una de Ravenclaw se cayó al vacío de las escaleras movedizas. Ese lugar comunicaba a una pila de colchones como 50 metros más abajo, en un lugar desconocido del colegio, por las mazmorras.

Je... ni el Barón Sanguinario debía saber que existía...

Hablando de él... ¿ya he dicho que los 500 fantasmas del colegio hacían una ardua pelea contra los de quinto? Estaban parejos, eso creían los de quinto de las cuatro casas, hombres y mujeres, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no les podían dañar a ellos, pero ellos sí.

Los Fantasmas gobernaban los techos. Los estudiantes los suelos. Ya había perdidas. Ander McTrone, Gryffindor, cayó de un tercer piso, fracturándose las piernas. Hizo un Auch.

Flitgüino, como he dicho, se habría paso a la fuerza. McGonagall, ya nada de McTúbela (se le había pasado la resaca aunque estaba como tomate por su traje) e HieSprout estaban a sus talones, por la ruda petición.

Mandaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, dejándolos noqueados al golpear con tal salvajismo contra los muros, que daban porras a sus alumnos favoritos. McGonagall y Pomona estaban horrorizadas. Cuando un niño de slytherin, enclenque, pálido y solitario pasaba corriendo por el pasillo de enfrente, Flitgüino levantó la varita formando chispitas moradas, lanzando un particular hechizo poderoso al pequeño sorprendido. Pero Minerva había corrido como escudo entre el ataque y el slytherin, perdiendo el aire al chocar con la pared, varios metros atrás. El niño no recibió daño alguno, pero aprovechó para huir de ahí, luego de recibir una mirada cínica del enano.

Minerva se había roto unas cuantas costillas, pero nada grave, para su suerte. Pomona corrió para que Flitgüino no cometiera otra atrocidad, pero este sólo se les quedó viendo, con una sonrisa de alguien que pierde el sentido de la realidad.

— Vamos... las dos.

— Pero... —empezó Pomona, recordando como hace unos minutos, Filius le quitó la varita con un _experdiamus_, cuando intentó noquearle por la espalda.

— ¡Dije las dos! —amenazó con la varita. Minerva, adolorida, puso sola su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, haciendo empuje para pararse. Así, ahora enfrente de él, que por suerte ya no había muchos alumnos camino a las mazmorras (predecible, jeje...), las dos estaban a la fuerza para ser sus compañeras.

Tenían que pederlo a la primera oportunidad...

'

'

'

_Domingo_

_2:50 AM._

SNAPEMAN estaba preocupado. Sí, SNAPEMAN, nada de _Snapeman_ ¡Tiene que exclamarlo! MAYÚSCULAS. Algo así como "¡El súper héroe: SNAPEMAN!", igualito a la revista de un hombre con traje ridículo, barba partida y cabello de ñoño, que usaba lentes en su disfraz y era medio reportero, enamorado de su compañera, una mujer loca y excéntrica, mujer estereotipo que tenía que ser salvada.

Menudo fiambre.

¡Él era MEJOR! Lo era ¡Claro que sí! No por nada todos le tenían miedo/respeto. Para empezar, sin él, nada de esto seria posible, ¿o no? Qué se sería si jamás le hubiera pasado... eso que no recuerda... y ver su superheroico interior?

Él era el mejor.

O eso parecía.

Su mazmorra/cueva fue destruida. Como si una horda frenética de Gryffindors con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw hubiesen invadido, destruyendo todo a su paso. Estaba recargado de mala gana en la excusa de sillón detrás de la excusa de escritorio, que estaba reducida al tamaño de una mesita de noche pero más tosca y sin patas. Habían vaciado sus pociones por todo el suelo, que ya ni era apto para expertos de venenos jubilados; sin armas y sin ganchos, ya que en cierta parte del camino un centauro/caballo se las había comido (_¿Es paja? -chomp-_) y ni loco erguiría su varita.

Era el equivalente de un Batman con pistola.

¡Sandeces!

Lo máximo que tenía eran sus SNAPEMAN-BOTAS-CON-RESORTES, que eran muy útiles entre vigas y seguramente en Torres de Astronomía, pero rebuscaba y rebuscaba cosas aun servibles en el mugrero aquél, cuando se cansó y sacó la tira e revistas que había cogido de Longbotton cuando entró a la Torre de los Leones. Y ahora pensaba en su Mano Izquierda.

Él sujeto.

Ése sujeto.

El que estaba como de luto desparramado en un sillón, mirando al suelo.

Ni hablaba, y ahora que se detenía a respirar pensó por unos instantes que ni respiraba, suerte que Firenze aun estaba a sus pies, mientras le picaba con su varita (_¡Palito! Tirado, amigo de mi Amo! Guaf_!) y soltaba algo así entre el gemido y el gruñido, demasiado deformado para tenerle un término propio.

Hojeó la revista que decía "BASADO EN LA PELÍCULA DE BURTON: BATMAN RETURNS, EDITORIAL VALPARAÍSO SA. DE C.A". Interesante... decía que su amiga/enemiga era una mujer gato (McTúbela), un millonario excéntrico que se vestía de Rey en una fiesta de Disfraces y un hombre deforme, semejante a un pingüino.

Interesante...

¿Acaso iba a pelear con ellos? O tenía que hacerlo?

Realmente no le interesaba en lo absoluto si tenía que enfrentar a alguien o no, con una madre. Tenía ya suficientes preocupaciones en su colapsada mente privada de razón, que no fijó mucho cuando un estruendoso ruido, sospechosamente parecido a una estatua desparramándose por las escaleras de las mazmorras.

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño,_ ¿quién se atrevía a invadir el espacio privado del héroe justiciero? _

Se levantó, y furioso como si nunca hubiese estado tan enojado en su vida asomó amenazadoramente por el hueco donde debía de existir una puerta.

El hechizo que se incrustó como bala al alfeizar de la puerta lo evitó por unos cuantos centímetros.

Quedó quieto, descansando su mirada en la madera destrozada. Curioso, dijo, lanzando su visión a un hombre que caminaba con demasiada tranquilidad hacia él. Tenía trae de smoking y se ladeaba divertido de lado a lado, susurrando una risilla sin nombre entre los dientes. Detrás suyo, dos mujeres estaban asustadas, mientras que una, la gorda en harapos verdes cargaba casi en su totalidad a una mujer delgada, que se veía adolorida, a pesar de ese estrechoso traje de látex.

Firenze trotó hacia la puerta, y lanzó su mirada primero al enano, y luego en las dos profesoras.

— ¡Mira, un camarero!

— Así que tú... eres el famoso SNAPEMAN que todo mundo comenta —dijo Flitgüino, ignorando el comentario del centauro.

— Sí, soy él— afirmó SNAPEMAN, con un dejo de alegría magistralmente oculta en su voz, por el halago.

— Perfecto. Déjeme presentarme. Mi nombre es Flitgüino, y ellas mis generosas ayudantes. HieSprout y McTúbela. Supongo de que una ya deberías de conocer...

Desde atrás, McGonagall le hacía a Snape para que huyera rápido de ahí. Que ese sujeto estaba aun más loco, que tiraba a matar. Pero este sólo frunció el ceño, y encaró a Flitgüino, poniéndose en medio del pasillo, a unos siete metros. Firenze, como fiel can al amigo de su Amo, se puso entre ellos pero pegado al pasillo, sonriendo felizmente, dé me un vaso con avena y paja, le dijo, levantando una mano.

— Vengo a aniquilarte, SNAPEMAN. Este colegio es muy chico para los dos.

— A mi me parece grande, pero eres mi enemigo como decía aquella revista así que... —saca la pata de una silla, como si fuera un garrote— ¡en guardia!

— ... ¿Acaso soy la única que no ve películas muggles? —se escuchó a Pomona por ahí.

Flitgüino se dio media vuelta, poniendo ojos en blanco. Tomó impulso, con la varita resoplando destellos naranjas. Se impactaron en el pecho del hombre, que voló varios metros a lo largo del pasillo. Hizo auch, mierda, fue lo que masculló cuando se reincorporó todo entumido del piso.

— Hey ¡Se supone que atacas con el paraguas e inteligencia, no con magia, tramposo!

— Soy el villano de esta historia, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Le apuntó de nuevo al pecho, aprovechando su ventaja. Es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Ante la vista de todos, la punta del arma empezó a emitir el mortal destello verde. ¡Severus, está tirando a matar! Escuchó que la McGonagall gritó a pulmón pelado. Sólo se paró, mirándolo muy quieto.

— _¡Avada Keda...!_

Firenze golpeó el costado del enano con sus patas traseras, haciéndolo tapiz de pared. Remus levantó la cabeza, helándose la sangre cuando escuchó el grito de la maldición imperdonable. Se puso como resorte y se abalanzó afuera de la habitación, mirando de lejos la escena como si no la mirara.

— ¡Amo!

Firenze le abrazó como una pinza.

— ¡Aaahhh!

— ¡Está inconsciente! —exclamó contenta Pomona, al fin liberadas del sujeto.

— No por mucho —informó SNAPEMAN abalanzándose sobre él, totalmente furioso.

— ¡Aléjate, lo vas a matar!

— ¡Ojo por ojo! —ya iba a incrustarle su puñetazo en la narizota. Flitgüino estaba con la boca abierta, balbuceando palabrotas. Todos vieron que empezaba a mover los miembros.

Pero el Hombre Chocolate entró en acción. Le brincó a SNAPEMAN por la espalda para que no se moviese, y entre él y el centauro lo levantaron. Remus le detuvo con otro golpe, y lo tiró arriba el centauro, que lo cogió de la casaca de la ropa, inmovilizándolo. Dio un saltito, y dejó que McGonagall se sentara también.

— ¡Se está levantando!

Pomona cayó de sentón. Firenze no la podía. Cogió de un brazo a su amo y se desparramó escaleras arriba, con la bola de la jefa de Hufflepuff a sus talones, o lo más cerca posible de ellos.

— ¡Suéltenme! —gritó rabioso SNAPEMAN— ¡Lo lamentarán!

— ¡Nos está siguiendo...!

— ¡Más rápido... auch, mi costillas...!

— ¡Soy una vil bola de grasa! T0T

— ¡AAAHHH!

— ¡Llevo al amigo de mi Amo!

'

'

'

_Domingo_

_3:00 A.M._

En una torre del colegio, muy arriba de la puerta principal, pero en la misma sección, eran donde Harry y Neville habían dado vueltas y vueltas y vueltas sin ningún destino fijo. O al menos parecía que no era fijo. El ojiverde estaba muy ocupado, intentando ver por el mapa del Merodeador dónde estaba su padrino.

No estaba en ningún lado. Ninguno. Era como si ni siquiera estuviera en el colegio, a kilómetros de distancia.

Neville, quién había murmurado _"Prometo solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_ por ser el único con varita, buscaba vagamente, observando que un conjunto de motas corrían en ilera india, dos o tres pisos justo debajo de ellos.

Entre ellos se podían leer _"Remus Lupin", "Pomona Sprout", "Minerva McGonagall", "Firenze"_ y el más importante _"Severus Snape"._ A ese paso, pensó, era muy probable que los encontraran al doblar la esquina.

Harry seguía buscando a su padrino.

_No estaba..._

¿Pero cómo era capaz de irse a un momento así?

Un Reloj de Arena Gigante de la casa Slytherin pasó delante de ellos, estrellándose, por el impacto, con la pared.

_Ah... por eso..._

— ¡Harry, mira!

La mota de _"Hermione Granger"_ estaba justo en el pasillo paralelo a ellos, pasando al lado de los puntos, que no se movían, de _"Daphne Greengrass", "Terence Higgs" _y_ "Graham Pritchard"._

Embozaron una sonrisa, y se precipitaron a alcanzarla. Se detuvieron en seco. Hermione Granger acababa de dejar inconsciente al último Slytherin que se movía, murmurando "¡Vive en paz!".

— ¡Hermione!

La aludida pegó un salto al techo. Se volteó, con las pupilas agrandadas, dando resoplidos como un animal. Sus fracciones se habían suavizado un poco al notar que Harry Potter estaba sano y salvo, vivo, en la esquina del pasillo. Pero sintió un tic en el ojo, cuando la sombra de un mortífago, algo más alto que él (están en sexto, son alto de por si) se puso a su lado, con una máscara blanca que le sonreía...

Granger pegó un bramido, Harry un grito y Neville un chillido cuando vio acercársele una maldición que te convertía en piedra. Se lanzó hacia Harry, evitándolo los dos, ya que Hermione había actuado tan rápido que apuntó a la ahí se va; movieron los pies, con las suelas patinándoles con la rapidez de las zancadas, brincando en forma cómica tras una gárgola de piedra, como si de conejos se trataran.

— ¡Está loca también!

— ¡No, ella no! —chilló como loco.

— ¡DEJA A HARRY, MORTÍFAGO!

— ¡Neville, cuidado!

Hermione se había puesto a un lado de ellos, pero Harry le pateó en la zancadilla y cayó con precipitación sobre una rodilla. Le dolió hasta el alma.

— ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!

— Lo siento ¡Hermione! —exclamó Harry, mientras se levantaba, pero la pelo de escobeta había golpeado a la gárgola en cuestión. Se levantaron. Suficiente: Neville sacó la varita.

— ¡Hermione, no me obligues a usarla! —avisó en alto.

— ¡Nunca me rendiré a los mortífagos! —ladró— _¡Anarpeto!_

KABOOM

El Reloj de Arena de Ravenclaw, que por cierto, sepa Merlín por qué jodidos estaban ahí pero digamos que Hermione los levito para tener el placer de aventarlos por la Torre de Astronomía ("¡Wjajajaja! Y esto por abarcar todas las sillas de la biblioteca...!"), explotó, pero estaba justo detrás de Harry, así que voló y voló y se estrelló a una pared y talan, quedó inconsciente.

— ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer a Harry, maldito mortífago!

— ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

— ¡Lo pagaráaaaas!

Ya atacó de improviso, lanzándole con todo y varita un conjuro con unas conocidas chispitas azules, cuando fue atropellada vilmente por un centauro.

— ¡Ups, pobre ardilla!

La _ardilla _gimió lastimeramente, toda volcada.

— Santo Cielo... ¡ATROPELLASTE A GRANGER, ANIMAL!

Lupin se bajó todo tembloroso, mientras veía si Hermione estaba bien, aparte del asunto del delirio. Mi amo ya me ve como un animal, exclamó Firenze, totalmente radiante. El hombre que estaba amarrado y amordazado en su espalda dio un gruñido.

Neville, el Fantasma, cayó de sentón, totalmente en shock, pero no por su aparición tan suscitada (ya los veía venir en el Mapa), si no los ropajes de esas gentes.

A comparación con el traje amarillo pollo del profesor Remus, o la excusa de ropa de Sprout y más el de McGonagall, el suyo era el mejor.

— ¡Está viva, sólo algo confundida! Hermione –avisó, acercando la cabeza para escuchar si respiraba. Puso su palma frente a su cara- ¿cuántos dedos tengo?

— Naranjas...

— ... Muy bien...

— ¿Y ese quién es? —preguntó Pomona a Minerva, mientras miraban al Fantasma.

— Me vale madres...

— ¿Neville? —Remus recordó vagamente un comentario que dio sobre su disfraz del Fantasma de la Ópera. Asintió con la cabeza. Lupin sonrió ¡Debería ser otro cuerdo! Debía DÉ. Por si las dudas... — ¿Cuánto es 2+2?

— ¿Y eso qué importa ahora?

— ¡Es uno de los nuestros! —chilló la mujer con traje de Gatúbela.

— ¡Miren, es Harry! Y... esos tres son Slyhterins...

— Mjffmfmfmfmfmfmf! —el hombre amordazado se movió febrilmente.

— ¬¬ Deja de moverte!

— MJFFMFFMFMF!

— ¡MIS COSTILLAS!

— Mjmf-mf-mf-fm-fm —se rió quedamente, expresión de maldito.

— ¡Si se que son divertidos! —volvió a exclamar Firenze—. Pero miren que bonitos!

— Sí, se aman —bufó Sprout, mirando con nerviosirmo atrás— ¡Vámonos! No creo que el piso-traga-cosas (Hermanos Weasley Derechos Reservados) lo detenga mucho tiempo...

— Tal vez... pero si ya pisó adentro... —murmuró esperanzado el Hombre Chocolate, arrastrando a Harry hasta el _caballo_.

Realmente estaba harto. Y muy, muy molido.

— ¿Qué le pasó a éste, Neville?

— Erm... Hermione le hizo volar cuando rompió un Reloj de Arena...

— Valla que sí es salvaje... ¡Mira ese traje! No tiene NADA ¿qué clase de fachas son esas? —la profesora Sprout sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, mientras Minerva, a su lado, se sonrojaba violentamente.

— Mjffmfmfmfmfmf —se rió el hombre amordazado.

— ¡Silencio —chilló toda convulsionada—, fuiste tú el causante de todo!

— Profesora McGonagall, no discutas porque juro que te amordazo! —exclamó el licántropo, alterado.

Pobre Hermione Granger, no tenías por qué arrolarla, centauro recelado ¿y ahora qué hacemos, el comentario de Pomona hizo oídos sordos y pensativos a todos, parando por un precioso y largo instante. Pensamientos que el Fantasma rompió de golpe: ¡Amarrarla, dejarla y huir con Harry!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Está loca! Estamos en guerra, según, y quiere acabar con todos nosotros por creer que somos mortífagos —un pensamiento crudo pasó por la espina de tres profesores, excluyendo a Firenze, que parloteaba, y a Snape, que se retorcía como lombriz.

— ¡Está tan loca como Flitwick!

— Pero ya lo detuvimos... por ahora.

— ¡Hey, miren, la ardilla nos está mirando!

'

'

'

_Domingo_

_3:05 A.M._

La sensación más parecida que sintió era como si infinidades de _cruciatus_ le hubiesen cruzado su carne, estaba volcada, con la cabeza ladeada a uno de los costados y la boca semi abierta. Un zumbido perdido en los conductos auditivos la dejaban sorda, haciendo tum-tum.

Intentó moverse, totalmente indefensa. Alguien... alguien la sujetaba de la cintura. Luego la dejaban en el suelo, sintiendo que ponían su mano en el pecho, para luego sentir una respiración cerca del cuello.

Un sentimiento de pánico la invadió. Intentó moverse, hacer algo, moviendo su pecho rígido de arriba a bajo que se ahogaba. Alguien puso su mano sobre ella, murmurando algo inteligible... lo quería lejos, parecía que la querían coger, sin tener un apollo dónde comenzar... pensó frenéticamente, haciendo el inútil en mover su mano.

_Suelta mis..._

— _Naranjas..._

— _...Muy bien..._

Sonó lejano, como si se aburriera ¿Qué? No, sigue, pensó con su amor propio herido.

Bastardo... ese mortífago le debía de dar asco, ¿por su sangre? Alguna otra razón? No... se alejaba... oh, no... ¿y ahora? Qué... qué pasaría... ¡no! No debía... ¿o acaso...? y sí...? no... ¡No, no!

Pero lo que temió nunca llegó. Nada de hechizos eliminadores de ropas... _Avadas,_ o _Crucios_... nada. Y ahí lo notó.

_Debe de creer que soy muerta._

_¿O tal vez...?_

Pero su mente se bloqueó. Reconoció una voz, una voz muy potente de mujer. Una voz que conocía perfectamente, como si fuese su segunda madre.

— _¡... Fuiste tú el causante de todo!_

— _¡... McGonagall, no discutas porque juro que te amordazo!_

¡No, su maestra de casa no! Su voz sonaba cansada, como si algo, un dolor muy fuerte, la ostigara con violencia adentro. Debía de estar herida, para estar con ellos. _Claro, querrán vengarse esos malditos con los últimos que los enfrentan, los miembros de la Orden..._

Harry...

_Lo dejé inconsciente... no... no... _

Sus gemidos de horror nadie los escuchó. Aun tenía los miembros rígidos.

— _... Estamos en guerra..._ —tum-tum— _...quiere acabar con todos nosotros..._ —tum-tum— _... mortífagos..._

— _¡...Está tan loca como Flitwick...!_

— _Pero ya lo detuvimos..._

Fue como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese calentado, llenándose de adrenalina. Abrió los ojos, soltando una bocanada de aire. Giró su visión hacia un lado. Lo primero que distinguió fue la alta e imponente figura de Firenze. El resto de los mortífagos le daban la espalda, o simplemente no la miraban. Firenze ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió, agitando una mano. Oh...

Debía de estar bajo la maldición _Imperius_. Su cara era muy dulce. Sí, eso debía ser...

Observó _La Situación_. McGonagall estaba sobre él, agarrándose un costado con su mano. Tenía ara irritada, mirando con furia al mortífago más cerca con un ridículo traje y capa amarilla. Este ponía a Harry inconsciente sobre Firenze también.

Pero el que más le impactó, fue al ver al profesor Severus Snape en ese estado. Amarrado y amordazado a Firenze. Se movía con violencia.

Claro. Voldemort debía de quererlo para él, y sólo a él. Su espía... su traidor... por eso lo tenían amarrado. McGonagall parecía como si se hubiese roto varias costillas, aprisionadas por su traje que parecía al principio inofensivo, sin varita o lugar donde ponerla, y lo peor de todo. El salvador del mundo mágico inconsciente... por su culpa...

Tomó su varita, y apuntó a la espalda de Remus, sin saber que era él.

— ¡Hey, miren, la ardilla nos está mirando!

— _¡Desmauis!_

Remus cayó sobre Neville, inconsciente.

— ¡No! —gritaron todos, menos Snape y Firenze, cuando Hermione mandó un hechizo cortador a este primero, quedando totalmente liberado. Snape no se hizo esperar. Rodó a un costado del caballo y huyo, pasando por el lado de Hermione. Neville intentó seguirlo, pero Hermione le apuntó en el pecho, parándolo.

— Señorita... Granger...

— Profesora McGonagall ¡No se preocupe, ya está libre, huya!

— Usted no entiende...

— ¡Huya!

— _¡Impedimenta!_

El hechizo había venido por el final del pasillo, de donde habían venido los profesores. Flitgüino, con la ropa toda arruinada llena de 1000 cosas encima, cabello despeinado y golpeado les tiraba encantamiento. Firenze dio tal salto que tumbo en su proceso a la profesora McGonagall, que se hizo ovillo sobre el dolor de su costado.

Pomona agitó las manos, cogiendo casualmente la cola del centauro, que se lanzó hacia su Amo y el niño que había aplastado a su amo por la casaca de la ropa, saltando sobre Granger (que se agachó, por cierto), corriendo por un pasillo.

¡Sí, ya conocía al mesero! Era capaz de dañar al amigo de su Amo! Era malo, malo!

Así que se fue al único lugar que conocía dónde estaban a salvo. El cuarto piso.

Pero Hermione bajó la varita. Cansada. Miró al frente. Filius Flitwick poseía una mirada serie, si es posible decir que cínica. Se acercaba con paso dominante hacia ella.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa, impregnada de esperanza. No se molestó en tallarse los ojos, sintiendo que se les descosían de las lágrimas.

— ¡Profesor Flitwick! —dijo, con un tono de voz irreconocible—. ¡Está bien!

— Sí... señorita Granger —contestó, mirándola atentamente.

— Pensé que...

— ¡Oh, nada que un gran mago experto en encantamientos no pueda solucionas! —avisó, suspizas— ¿por qué los atacaste?

— Señor... ¡Eran mortífagos! Tenía qué. El colegio está en peligro.

— Sí... tienes razón...

— ¡Eso ni se pregunta!

Flitgüino miró al suelo unos instantes, para luego mirarle a los ojos.

— Me gusta como piensas... dime ¿te me quieres unir contra ellos?

— Sería un honor, señor —dijo con una leve inclinación. Abrió los ojos, posándolo por detrás del enano, el cual también volteó, con cara iluminada. McGonagall se había levantado con una mano recargada en la pared, mirando con un sentimiento extraño la escena. Negaba con la cabeza levemente. Si fueran capaz de leer mentes, habrían escuchado un No, no, no... pero Hermione se limitó a correr y abrazarla con cuidado, firme pero suave, para no lastimarla.

— ¡Profesora McGonagall, estaba tan preocupada...!

— Tranquila, señorita Granger...

Le abrazó también, pero de forma protectora contra el hombre que estaba frente a ella, que la miraba con sus ojos brillantes y azules. Flitgüino había embozando aquella cínica sonrisa, mientras decía,. Con voz suave y tranquila:

— La señorita Granger estaba muy preocupada por usted —su varita, mientras hablaba el enano, se dirigía con suavidad a la espalda de Hermione, empezando a producir chispas verdes con violenta rapidez. Minerva la sujetó más fuerte— ¿verdad que va a ayudarme y no se separará de nuevo? Verdad, _Minerva_, que vamos a encontrar a los profesores y pelear con ellos?

— Sí, así es... —susurró. La muchacha se separaba feliz, contenta de que tenían una oportunidad en la batalla.

— ¡Perfecto! Bien, damas primero —señaló la escalera, por dónde se habían ido Firenze y los otros. Claro, irría por SNAPEMAN, pero no podía hacerlo así. No será su estilo...

Un rehén, para que fuera a su red...

Un rehén, para que cayera en redondo...

Un rehén, propio como Remus Lupin.

— Profesora, algo terrible ha pasado —exclamó Hermione, que la ayudaba a caminar por las escaleras—. A Harry se lo llevaron los mortífagos, no pude hacer nada por él, lo siento tanto...

— Está bien Hermione, no está en peligro...

— ¡Estamos hablando de mortífagos, profesora!

— Eso no es...

Se heló. Flitgüino puso la punta de su varita en su espalda. Mortífagos, Minerva, Mortífagos.

— Más rápido, señorita Granger, mientras más rápido llegaremos con ellos y rescataremos a Harry...

— ¡Pero... también ha que encontrar a Remus, a Sirius, a Ron, a Neville, Luna, Ginny... al profesor Snape!

— Te aseguro que están bien.

— Eso espero... —bajó la cabeza.

— Pronto llegará Dumbledore.

Lo dijo con súbita voz. Reconoció el sonido cuando Flitwick, no Filius, se detuvo de pronto, prosiguiendo a los pocos segundos el viaje.

_Por favor, Albus, llega pronto..._

'

'

'

Tardé mucho, lo sé. Pero el lunes comencé la preparatoria, y con todo lo que tengo de clases me ha puesto un poco apretada, considerando de que actualizo mis fics en la noche, y salgo al colegio a las 6:30 A.M.

Bueno, como notarán, no soy muy dada a la comedia, así que es seguro que encontraron algo dramaticón el capítulo xD

Pero no todo es por culpa de eso ¡He re-actualizo mis otros fanfics que estaban abandonados! Como, por ejemplo, _"Segunda Identidad"_, de Harry Potter. Si lo leyeron antes, les digo que está listo el cap 7 y el 8 está en construcción, y también otro fic _"The Leyend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time"_,de Zelda, que hago, quizá el más largo con un promedio de 40 pag cada capi, y este, así que estaré algo lentita por algún tiempo ¡Pero no abandonaré el proyecto!

'

'

'

**MeilinSnape. **¡Jajaja! Gracias por el review. Bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior, aunque acá se nota más lo maldito que es Flitgüino y Sprout no es la villana, en fin. Son Hermione, Flitgüino y Sirius Black (perfecto para Sevie), pero creo que es deducible su disfraz. La misma Rowena Ravenclaw lo puso en la inscripción de la puerta esa.

Bueno, lo del Calcetín, lo puedes interpretar como Dumbledore. Pobrecito ¡Pero conste que cuando todo el mundo terminó La Orden del Fénix lo querían muerto! Y ahora que lo está, apuesto que el Príncipe ya no hará oídos para complacerlos.

¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Miko Dani.** Waaa! Gracias! XD que bueno que todos los que me han dejado review concuerden de que Hermione está loca, pero no lo está, es lo curioso, es como actuaría si en verdad el colegio estuviese siendo atacado por mortífagos, sólo que, por supuesto, está en el peor momento y hace como la imprudente. Por eso pensé que quedaría bien en pareja con Flitgüino, pero da cosa.

Seh... pero me gusta más a Sirius así, me recurda a un niño/adolescente berrinchudo ¡Lindo!

¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Witchmin.** Flitgüino no es exactamente original, si no inspirado en el Pingüino tal cual como lo pone Burton (no sé si se parece el de la serie) y thanks por lo de Sirius y el halago de que te impresionó el cap. Ojalá este te cause también buena impresionó XD

¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Vanina de Lira.** Sorry! XD no fue mi intención, aunque no serás la primera que cachan muriendo de risa por algo en algún lugar (ejemejem), yo no tuve nada que ver, yo ni ese libro de Dumas. Bueno, también es un tremendo halago aquello que me dices, que te haya ayudado a tener el impulso de tener mala gaña y publicar tus fics!

¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'


	9. El Traje del Rey

Todo esto pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

'

'

'

**Capítulo XI.**

**El Traje del Rey.**

'

'

'

Ocasión Irrelevante. Entres las 3:00 y las 6:00 A.M.

Calcúlese mal la hora, o pongan que así sea, si bien puede ser una de más, o quince horas de menos; aquellos puntos no están concisos cuando se entra en una habitación soberbia y desecha, en un lugar donde no corre tiempo, quedando colapsado en recuerdos, tocándose en su tacto los felices y tristes momentos que fue cuna a ver en sus maravillosos días, como si recelase para siempre tenerlos con ella, amenazando con su pesadez al desventurado que intenta romper la frágil monotonía.

Muebles, cortinas, telas y encajes colgadas desde las altas y polvorientos percheros, junto a los armarios cubiertos de latón, espejos y mesitas de cristal con rubíes, quizá elegante en algunos otros tiempos, iluminados, tal vez, con el gigantesco candelabro de cristal colgada apacible en la cúpula.

Parecía como si fuese la sala digna de una elegante y refininísima reina amante de los azules turquesa y celeste, teniendo como diversión alguna que otra fiesta de té en la rechoncha mesa de cedro, con su juego de cubiertos de marfil.

Antes, esa majestuosa sala debió ser la de mayor calidad y belleza de su tiempo. Ahora, esa majestuosa sala era despojada de su encanto, en la total tiniebla. La luz plateada de la varita era la única que rompía parte de la terciopelada oscuridad, intensificándola de curiosa manera, al rebotar ante los adornos y espejos, profundizando aun más aquel inciso.

Se abría hacia delante, consiente que a cada movimiento removía con suavidad las capas de polvos que flotaban por el aire, que interpretaba una débil pero molesta barrera a todo ser que intentara internarse a las habitaciones continuas sin cita previa de la Ama, que esperaba pacientemente a su hombre en el vestido nupcial, arreglándose el pelo frente al tocador, aun consiente de faltar una semana para la boda.

Tres habitaciones, puestas en la derecha, en el centro e izquierdo, cada tal cual amplia y bonita, tal como un antiguo baño en desuso tapizado de placas de mármol y satín, o cierto pasillo en la zona izquierda que comunicaba a sectores más oscuros, la de sus camaristas, estudiantes favoritas o la habitación secreta exclusiva para el amante.

No pudo evitar sentir una sensación fría, que lo paralizó al instante, al tocar la última y pulcra puerta enorme del centro, más al fondo que ningún otra, teniendo como emblema un grabado en oro la silueta de un águila, un águila que aterrizaba con delicadeza con las garras extendidas, demostrando su poder y su suavidad a la vez.

La habitación era amplia, no tanto como la otra, más reservada, pero descaradamente preciosa, la camita de dosel en su centro, sus roperos y tocadores, como infinidad de cosas más, varias tapadas con sábanas, muy a las esquinas.

Sirius caminó hasta el centro de la recámara, mientras tocaba con su mano libre de varita una esquina de la cama, sentándose al margen del colchón, que se hundió con un ruidoso clang, gimiente, luego de tanto desuso.

Golpeó la suave cama, levantando mucho polvo. Dobló la mirada, enfocando un gigantesco cristal sobre un tocador dorado que brillaba al paz con la varita.

Talcos hechos cenizas, hojas de pergamino quebradizas, plumas, lociones y cosméticos hechos a perder era lo que había. Levantó un broche, mientras se lo acercaba a la cara, cuando notó una leve escritura sobre la esquina.

R o w e n a 

Sintió tanta impresión que se rompió el silencio al chocar el broche contra el piso. Sirius, ahora más activo y sorprendido, volvió a observar al rededor.

No había duda. Estaba en la antigua habitación de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Se logró sentar en la sillita frente al tocador, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, aun sorprendido de su descubrimiento. Debía ser el primero, en siglos, en entrar en aquél lugar. Puso su varita encendida al lado de él, mientras inclinaba su cabeza al frente. ¿Dónde fue a parar? No se molestó en apartar el pelo negro que con natural elegancia caía sobre los hombros. Suspiró profundamente.

Con la luz de la varita, las hojas de pergamino quebradizo dieron un toque de brillo entre la fina tinta, que tenía algo inscripto en letras en un idioma perdido entre el latín y el inglés rumano. Deslizó todas las hojas más cerca de él, con un suave hechizo para evitar tocarlas porque seguro se deshacían entre sus dedos por lo viejo que estaban.

Suerte había estudiado Rumas Antiguas y Clase de Latín en sus años de estudiante. Por lo que pudo distinguir, no con cierta facilidad, estás palabras:

_El día de la boda será en este mes. Todos los alumnos, amigos, magos y muggles de la zona aceptaron nuestras invitaciones. Me he encargado, personalmente, en pedir reservaciones de antiguos elfos floristas de la litoral norteña azucenas maduras crecientes en sus reserva mágicas. Comida, subministradas por la querida Helga, y gran variedad de papel y sillas en un precioso claro del bosque frente al lago de nuestra institución, cortesía de Salazar. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño a la mención de mi futuro esposo que tenía ganas de meter a muggles a los jardines del castillo._

_Oh... cuanto he soñado este día, mi querido y soñado día, yo, en traje nupcial, caminando hasta el brazo de mi Rey y Gran Amor, con las veelas entonando sus canciones y los violines de las sirenas asomándose sobre los dragones marinos, tomándonos de las manos, jurándonos fidelidad para siempre..._

Sirius parpadeó. Nunca se había enterado de que Ravenclaw aviase casado con alguien en su vida. No figuraba esa historia en ningún sentido en las crónicas de Hogwarts. Intentó hacer memoria, de la antiguas clases con el señor Binns. Nada útil, realmente. No siguió leyendo esa hoja. Según la fecha, con aquellos signos rumánticos en la cabecera derecha, se habían escritos a principios del mes de marzo, pero varias hojas estaban hechas cenizas, con la textura de una esponja reseca o rotas en su totalidad. Agitó su varita, viendo fechas y fechas en las hojas que, en realidad, las únicas que servían eran sólo cuatro. La más cercana al segundo de marzo era el décimo tercero.

_La boda, por ciertos sucesos, ha sido retrasada algunas cuantas semanas. Nada de que preocuparse, me comenta Helga, cuando le tiré mi objeción esta tarde. Problemas rutinarios entre amigos. Ya sabes cómo es Godric..._

_Lamentablemente. _

_Y lo sé perfectamente. Mi amor es un completo cabezadura en eso de elecciones..._

— ¿Rowena Ravenclaw y Godric Gryffindor se iban a casar?

Sirius exclamó, viendo escépticos los papeles. No era posible ¡Nunca se había enterado de ese echo! Pero claramente, recordaba haber leído en alguna parte, parece que en la biblioteca cuando hace años, en quinto, acompañó a Remus para que terminase su tarea de Historia de la Magia y Trasfiguraciones, él, por estar requete aburrido pues James tenía su varicela y Peter de tos, tomó un libro y lo hojeó, recordando que ahí, leyó que los cuatros fundadores eran solteros, o si bien, se_ sabía _que lo eran.

¿Y entonces por qué ponía Rowena, en una especie de memorando, su preparación antes de la boda?

Décimo Tercer día de marzo.

_Mi rey me preocupa. Ha estado aludiéndome estos días, sin siquiera levantarme la mirada. Algo tiene sujeto. No soy estúpida. Lo noto en sus ademanes, en su tono de voz, cuando le hago visitas a su habitación... encuentra una forma de eludirme. Hoy, una estudiante que ha estado con nosotros desde hace años, al inaugurar la escuela (que todavía está en construcción la sección sur este y sur, como los baños del segundo piso); algo le pasa, y no me quiere decir ¿Qué será? Por primera vez, lo digo, no tengo ni idea. Me preocupa. Y ni mi pequeña prima, 'la Dama Gris' (el pseudónimo que se ha puesto, por su inusual pelo plateado producto a una poción que le tiraron encima) me ha salvado de consuelos._

_Le he hecho decir, gracias a mi pequeña prima de siete años, que cuando vea al señor Gryffindor venga a mi habitación, pues le he confeccionado un vestido (donde Helga me ha ayudado con gentileza) tipo traje de gala para el baile después de la boda. Aquello de 'Rey' es sólo el sobrenombre que le he puesto a mi amado, pero me dio gracia, ya que Helga, en son de mofa, lo hizo con la silueta como si de un verdadero Traje de Rey se tratase._

_Lo tengo guardado, como todos los trajes de gala que tengo, en el armario blanco a ocho pasos de la silla ratona de la cama. No lo he tocado. Quiero que él lo vea. Lo vea cuando ocurra el baile._

_Para mi futuro rey._

— Ella era una autentica enamorada —reflexionó Sirius, luego de un par de minutos. Buscó más páginas del memorando, pero eran cuentas, listas de estudiantes y cosas que no interesaban. Golpeó el tocador, realmente deseoso de saber la historia. Se reclinó en la silla, y puso el peso de la espalda en la cabecera.

¿Qué pudo haber pasado en ese entonces? De alguna manera u otra, Godric Gryffindor no se casó con Ravenclaw, puesto que no tenía conocimientos de ese suceso, que debió de sobrevivir al menos hasta esa fecha, pero ¿qué pudo haber pasado, y qué pasó después? Como lo relata Rowena, había todo un mundo aparte, que traía de alguna manera un tanto extraña a su prometido. Frunció el ceño, viendo su reflejo en el sucio espejo frente a él.

Y desde el reflejo, observó de igual manera, a su lado izquierdo, un armario ladeado, de un enfermizo color grisáceo pálido. Cogió la varita y caminó tranquilo hasta quedarse enfrente.

_El traje de Rey de su amado lo guardó en este armario..._

Jaló de la perilla, y la perilla y puerta se vino abajo. Polillas... tosió varias veces mientras alejaba con la varita el polvo. Abrió los ojos, algo resecos y picosos, enfocando su visión a una silueta blanca en la esquina inferior del mueble, debajo de varias faldas y vestidos, de colores azules, casi todos comidos por la edad.

Golpeó con la punta de la varita la bolsa blanca, para comprobar si era seguro. Estiró los brazos, y, arrodillado, puso la caja de cartón envuelta por la bolsa a un lado, retirando capa por capa hasta toparse con una cubierta de caoba, finamente pulido.

Ladeó la cabeza, y levantó la caja hasta ponerlo sobre la cama. Jaló la perilla y tiró, pero no cedió.

Merlín. Si la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw puso un hechizo protector para que su paquete no fuese abierto por alguien más que ella o alguien de confianza, no lo abriría nunca, aunque pasasen años, insistiendo en las mismas.

— _Specialis Revelio._

La varita vibró, tirando destellos rojos.

No hay problema. Tenía sólo un hechizo protector contra el tiempo, para que no se ensuciase.

— _Finite Incantatem._

La caja soltó un saltito. La manija se volcó al lado. Sirius, entonces, dejó la varita al lado del cofre, mientras lo abría con cautela. Divisó, al rápido chequeo, un bulto rojo como el bermellón, uniforme en su totalidad. Metió las manos en la sedosa tela que parecía agua, fluida, parecida a la sensación que te pone la capa de invisibilidad cuando la manoseas en tus manos, sumamente liviana. Levantó la capa hasta su altura a los hombros, y jugó con ella, notando que se arrastraba por el piso. Era hermosa, una capa escarlata, enmarcada con largos listones claros en tono de almíbar, entrelazados con finillas tiras de oro a su alrededor, con siluetas de melena de león. Se la puso encima. Estiró su manos, dando vuelta sobre sus pies, notando que la capa se movía con fluidez sobre él, como si fuese perfecto para su talla, a pesar que se arrastraba un tanto por el piso. Volvió su atención a caja. Había más prendas todavía. Sin quitarse la capa, sacó un par de pantalones de con idénticos detalles con bolsillos grandes, terminando con una ligera fluctuación en campanilla.

Una camisa interior blanca, de seda, calientita y suave. Se sentía deliciosa en sus manos, y siguió con unos guantes blancos con pequeños encajes de plata.

Los extendió sobre la cama (luego de quitar con un movimiento de varita el polvo) y siguió con unas botas negras de cueros con hebillas doradas, y para rematar, una corona, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír.

Estaba sólo y pues, con cuidado, se quitó sus ropajes, y se puso el traje de rey que hizo Rowena. Tardó varios minutos, con cuidado de abrocharse todo correctamente, desde las botas y los guantes. Dejó sus ropas muggles sobre el cofre y caminó hasta el espejo, que limpió con otro toque de la varita. Se miró detenidamente, de perfil, frente y espalda. Merlín. Le quedaba a fregazo. Parecía un auténtico y hermoso rey con aquel traje. Y estaba cómodo. Demasiado cómodo. Se cogió el pelo lacio y suelto por detrás, con cuidado sujetando la corona, insertándola sobre su cabeza. Se sorprendió, porque esta se encogió adoptando su forma, incapaz de caérsele ante movimientos bruscos.

Parecía un autentico rey. Pero un sentimiento extraño le invadió entonces.

Esas ropas no son para él. Son de una mujer enamorada a su amor, y el no era el correspondido.

Pero se miró un rato más, ante aquél gran espejo, disfrutando de aquella calidez que le trasmitía. Varios mechones de pelo caían sobre su frente u hombros, lo cual hacía más de porte, y si es posible, más joven.

— Ojalá James y Remus pudieran ver esto... —pensó melancólico, mirándose aun más en aquél espejo...

Ese espejo... tenía... tenía algo especial, lo sentía...

— _Eran tus amigos¿no es cierto? _—le contestó su imagen.

— Y lo siguen siendo —respondió, sorprendido de que su imagen tuviese voz propia.

— _Lo sé. Y los extrañas muchos. Extrañas cuando fueron jóvenes, cuando eran felices. Esos años mozos, donde no había traiciones, muertes o maduraciones _—le volvió a musitar, el reflejo.

— Así es, lo extraño, extraño esos años —le sonrió a su otro yo, el cual, dio unos pasos hacia delante, con la mirada perdida—; yo no pude ayudar en nada a Remus, o detener a Pettigrew ni salvar la vida de James, al venderlo sin saberlo.

— _Tampoco disfrutaste tu vida de adulto. No la tuviste, por estar en Azkaban_ —volvió a reclamar el reflejo, acercándose otro paso, a pesar de que Sirius seguía donde mismo.

— Sí, así es¡pero no fue mi culpa! De a ver sabido...

— _Pero no sabías, y resulta que fue tú culpa al final¿no es cierto, Sirius Black? _

— ¡Hey...! Espera —dijo, apartándose un paso de la imagen suya que estaba tan grande y cerca del espejo como si tuviera la nariz a escasos centímetros— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Tú... ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo puedes contestarme al ser_ mí _reflejo?

Su imagen sonrió enormemente, con un tizne de locura que le pasó una corriente fría a Sirius por la espina dorsal. El reflejo, sin decir más, salió del cuadro del espejo. Sirius quedó paralizado. Estaba frente al espejo, pero, no había ahora ningún reflejo de él.

Se alejó y se volvió a mirar, pero no tenía reflejo, como si fuese un vampiro o algo parecido.

Pero al fin y acabo, su reflejo había tenido razón.

_Aquello era lo que pensaba..._

Remus, James, Peter... realmente se reprimía todo el tiempo sobre ellos… no lo podía evitar. Vendió a los Potter, dejó escapar a Peter, y no estuvo cuando Remus más lo necesitaba.

_Remus. _

Era por eso su fijación y manía en él. Tal vez... inconscientemente, intentaba reparar su gran falta, hasta el punto de gustarle de veras, o al menos, lo que el consideraba gustar, ya que era totalmente inconsciente en esos temas amorosos. Nunca maduró en ese sentido, y a estas alturas era tarde para eso.

_Remus._

Dio media vuelta, con la varita en ristre y el traje de rey encima, y corrió en dirección redondo por done había entrado, cruzando la sala de Rowena y pasando la gran puertona de madera que conservaba su símbolo en la parte de arriba. Salió al pasillo que daba vista, tras un gran espejo, una vista panorámica del Vestíbulo. Miró a todos lados, y corrió por el pasillo cerrado, al lado contrario del cual venía originalmente, subiendo escalones casi en forma vertical, notando que al final de cada uno, los cuadros servían de vidrieras. Así, contó los pisos... piso número uno, piso número dos... doblada al norte, piso número, piso número cuatro... doblada a la izquierda, piso número cinco, piso número seis... Flitwick caminando por aquel pasillo. Un Filius Flitwick _escoltando_ a una Minerva McGonagall recargada sobre Hermione...

— ¡Oigan!

Sus gritos ni golpes no fueron escuchados por el trio, que bajada a los pisos de donde Black venían. Golpeó más fuerte, pero Minerva seguía con la cabeza al frente. Vamos, sólo voltea, voltea...

— ¿Dónde están, Minerva?

— No sé de que hablas, Filius.

— ¡Bien sabes de qué hablo! Dime¿dónde están? El señor Lupin y los otros, quiero decir.

Hermione parpadeó.

— ¿Sabe dónde están, profesora?

— No, no sé —mirada desafiante al enano, al cual sonrió cínicamente.

— Quizá no, pero te aseguro que sabe más que yo dónde podrían estar.

— ¿Crees que Sirius y Harry estén con Remus? —preguntó preocupada Hermione, mientras mirada con ojos asustados a su profesora de trasfiguraciones. No se molestó en reprimir la mueca cuando la punta de una varita le rozó por la espalda.

— ¡Dios, Flitwick está aun loco! —pateó el vidrial— ¡Rómpete maldita cosa!

— ¡Oiga! —se quejó colerizado el retrato, volteando a él. La sopa que comía interminablemente estaba ahora escurriendo los ropajes de su vientre— ¡No vuelva a patear mi casa, Majestad!

— Majestad ni que fregados ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

— ¿Y por qué no prueba por donde entró? —aventuró a decir una señora que se puso en el cuadro del señor, dando una pequeña reverencia al ver su traje.

— Si supiera por donde entré, es obvio que no estaría pateando el retrato¿no crees?

— ¿Salir? —varios personajes de todos los retratos cercanos se apiñaban uno contra otros, intentando enfocar a Sirius, el cual, seguía mirando entre ceñudo al hombre que le tiró la sopa, o a la casa de este, viendo si era posible abrirlo con una explosión.

— ¡Quíteme esa cara!

— ¡Sólo quiero salir!

— ¡Oh, si es un rey! Mira, Norberto¡tal vez quieras ver si podemos invitarlo a una partida de cartas!

— ¿Qué haces dentro de los muros del colegio, hombre? —exclamó uno de los grandes cuadros que se asomaba un par de metros arriba. Bajó, empujando al hombre con la gran mancha de sopa a un lado. Era la imagen de un viejo mago famoso que murió hace siglos, reconocido por la cartografía y sus estudios de efectos mágicos y climatológicos alrededor de lugares con potente cantidad mágica, como Stonehenge o Hogwarts. Se llamaba Thaddeus Thurkell.

— ¡Dígame cómo salgo! —demandó, un tanto irritado por todas las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los personajes por su apariencia.

— No tan rápido. Dime cómo entraste a los muros del colegio...

— ¿Por qué? Acaso... ¿usted ha estado aquí antes?

— ¿Qué? En vida, jamás —dijo, con una sonrisa—, pero como recuerdo en un retrato, sí, muchas veces. Desde acá lo vemos todos nosotros. Si queremos voltear, por supuesto, pero ya ves que los cuadros no voltean, ya que estamos aquí para posar, pero sí, lo he recorrido... muchas veces.

— ¿Cómo salgo?

— ¿Cómo entraste?

Black lanzó un juramento, golpeando el piso con un pie.

— No tengo tiempo para esto.

— Pero yo sí.

Sirius suspiró, exasperado por la terquedad de ese hombre, mientras los demás cuadros le hacían preguntas, que qué bonito traje y cuál era su nombre, pues les hacía conocido. No se quejó, en parte, aquel tal Thaddeus estaba a su derecho, y no hacía mal alguno en decirle. Sexto pasillo, mero al fondo, arriba de una entrada oculta de la estatua de un centauro. Thaddeus asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sus ojos tenían aquella extraña chispa que debió de extinguirse un día luego de tanta monotonía de jugar cartas o platicar son su vecino. Realmente jamás se me hubiese ocurrido, pero deducía que era cerca del séptimo piso. Sirius, confuso, preguntó por qué.

— Porque en los años que llevé en mis investigaciones de Hogwars, allá por el siglo XI, y reafirmarlo con ciertos fantasmas y luego de analizarlo vario tiempo en mi recuadro, el Salón de los Menesteres, ubicado en el séptimo piso, fue la habitación del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor.

— No es posible —comenzó, muy quieto.

Pero Thaddeus se limitó a sonreír, como si fuera lo más lógico.

— Sólo un mago sumamente poderoso, imaginativo y audaz como lo fue Gryffindor es capaz de crear una sala tan particular. Tú, mi rey, debes de saber que eso es verdad. Varias salas particulares, como la Cámara de los Secretos, éste laberinto, las escaleras y el salón de los Menesteres, por decir algunos, son sólo creaciones desde sus cimientos por los cuatro grandes magos más poderosos y especiales de su tiempo. Cuando Godric la creó, deduzco, quería algo practico, que con sólo imaginarlo estuviese ahí. Muy flojo y cómodo...

— Como cualquier buen Gryffindor —continuó Sirius, entendiendo la broma.

— Aja —sonrisa cansada—. Y así que... ese traje, bueno, es bonito (no preguntaré de dónde lo sacaste, pero creo que me doy una idea... los retratos no sólo nos movemos entre nosotros, si no que también cuentan los espejos y cristales) ¿es de, ya sabes, la habitación obscura que está frente del vestíbulo? No sé pero... hace mucho que pasé por ahí, pero ese lugar en realidad es de... ya sabes, _ella_?

— Lo es.

— ¡Oh! —soltó una exclamación, llevándose una mano a la boca, con los ojos abiertos en par en par— ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Había un broche cerca y varias hojas, pero era tan oscuro y yo lo veía arevez que sólo formé conjeturas ¡Merlín, digo, es maravilloso, estuve ahí! Ahora, entonces, significa que he estado en las cuatro habitaciones de los Fundadores, y en definitiva, absolutamente todas las salas de este colegio, que superan los 2000.

— ¿Has estado en las habitaciones de ellos?

— ¡Ja! Estar tanto tiempo de ocio acá, tenía que entretenerme con algo¿no?

— Hey... ustedes se entienden, creo... —los cuadros miraban al dúo, el cual se entretenían el uno con el otro en una charla tan fluida como si fuesen conocidos de toda la vida. Sirius dejó tirar otro rollo, y descubrió que el Mapa del Merodeador no era tan perfecto, sin esas cámaras que hizo Slytherin antes de largarse, aprovechando las reparaciones (como comentó casualmente Rowena en sus notas). Pero cuando el animago tiró, casual, la existencia de tal mapa creado, Thaddeus soltó un gritito, acercándose tanto que su nariz tocó el límite del cristal.

— ¡Y yo que me la paso por la torre oeste... hablas en serio? Tengo que verlo... porque¿me lo mostrarás, no es cierto?

— Claro —sonó más un cumplido que un capricho, con la sonrisa divertida e inocente que sólo él podía poner—, ahí me tomaré en lo que arreglo toda esta grilla en el colegio, esperando verte por la ala oeste del castillo.

— Pero, soy sólo un cuadro —agregó, sin dejar de sonreír de aquella forma desigual, rara pero amable—, así que no me lo tomaré a pecho que se te olvide.

— Todas las promesas que prometo, las cumplo, señor mío —dijo soléenme, con una mano sobre el corazón—, y es más allá que una promesa de un humano, si no, la palabra de un rey.

— Aww... —suspiro de cuadros féminas.

— Y eso me recuerda que su vasallo, majestad, le prometió al principio decir como salir de aquél laberinto.

Sirius le miró con atención, mientras se recargaba en la pared, ladeando su capa con el brazo.

— Decid.

— Pues...

— ¿Qué pasa? —susurró, algo confuso— decid...

— Bien... pues, verás, es más una teoría que otra cosa, pues nunca lo he probado... pero si realmente deseas salir de ahí...

— ¿Qué?

— ... La puerta del Salón de Menesteres. Es una teoría, lo sé —explicó rápido ante la mirada del Black—, pero si realmente _deseas_ salir de ahí, tienes que imaginarla en el lugar dónde estaría al otro lado. Lo imaginas, mismo ritual, y cuando aparezca, la abres y ya. Sales al pasillo.

— Tiene sentido. Cuando pasé por ahí al ver el primer arte cado con McGonagall y Flitwick con Sprout, recuerdo ver que una puerta estaba abierta, como si estuviese yo en el lindel, cuando realmente no había puerta, como si la sala estuviera en otro lugar por inexplicable que parezca, pero hey¿desde cuándo la magia tiene sentido? Es lo que me encanta de ella.

— ¡Quiero ver qué ocurre! —exclamó Thaddeus, mientras corría en cuadro en cuadro, al paso de que Sirius se precipitaba hasta el último piso.

Como los otros cuadros no entendieron ni madres a nada de tal platica entre el rey y el cartógrafo, se quedaron ahí, todavía amontonados. Hasta que alguien dijo quién quiere jugar cartas y todos contestaron yo.

El gran troll bailarín les saludó, ejecutando un flamenco cuando Thaddeus quedó a su nivel.

Sirius observó todo el lugar tras el cristal. La silueta de la puerta había desaparecido. Analizó, atinando, la distancia correspondientes de las dos esculturas de piedras en forma de dragones. Lo ubicó, y se puso a la distancia de un metro de la pared, mirando de cerca. Media vuelta. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. Deseó salir al pasillo por la puerta. 1, 2, 3. Media vuelta, paso al frente. Deseo salir a pasillo. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3...

Cerró los ojos a las últimas estrofas, concentrando todo su pensamiento en aquél mandato. Deseo salir al pasillo por la puerta, deseo...

Terminó la tercer vuelta, y volteó en redondo a la pared, en la cual, se había manifestando la entrada. Thaddeus soltó toda una rima métrica, cuando Sirius doblaba la perilla y empujaba hacia el la entrada. Tremendo contraste. Él, en un salón frío y gris oscuro de piedra, al bien iluminado, entre café y crema del pasillo, con varias antorchas crepitando, afuera lloviendo precipitadamente, haciendo tic-tic al golpear contra las ventanas.

Un grito de jubilo, radiante, brazos al cielo, la puerta cerrada de un portazo. Thaddeus lo celebró su manera, y el troll bailarín aprovechó para tomarlo como pareja, a pesar de no entender nada de lo ocurrido. Sirius se asomó por el cuadro. El cartógrafo había logrado librarse del abrazo con una extraña pirueta, ahora escondido tras un arbusto.

Sirius se le acercó, no antes de apuntar discretamente a un árbol discretamente alejado, al fondo del paisaje, muy, muy a fondo, donde el troll fue corriendo, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño.

— No sabría agradecerle, pero me alegro de estar de donde estoy.

— Si no hay problema. Reconozco que el colegio es una ruina ahora; pero me aburriré si todo acaba, me da tristeza admitirlo.

— Es un cuadro, no tiene que acabar acabar haciendo sobre lo que voy hacer.

— A pesar, de que me encantaría hacerlo... ¡Ugg, este óleo está fresco! —se alejó del arbusto, cubierto de baba de troll en pixeles— no sabía que un troll podría ser tan quisquilloso.

— Pues un troll _con_ tutú lo es —sonrisa encantadora. Thaddeus le miró por unos instante, limpiándose con su ropa. Sí, muy divertido. Cuando Sirius se despidió, con pisa brava hacia las escaleras que estaban al otro lado del piso, le detuvo, con un potente grito.

— ¿Sabes dónde comenzar? Para buscar... ya sabes, al muchacho semi rubio que siempre acompañas.

— No.

— Gryffindors... —suspiró—. Ve al cuarto piso. Se rumorea entre los cuadros que ahí hay un pequeño cuartel Secundario de la Orden de Profesores S. A., que Gregory el Huraño observó desde un cuadro vació cerca de la chimenea. Tal vez esté ahí.

Sirius asintió, desapareciendo al doblar la esquina.

Thaddeus se quedó quieto, pensativo hasta estar seguro que las pisadas del hombre con traje de rey se confundía tras el chasporreo del agua sobre los ventanales. Oh, quería él para volver a lo que el recordaba la sensación del verdadero caminar; ser visible y tener una vida al otro lado de su prisión de cristal. Algo viscoso le pesó en el hombro. Observó la mancha de baba dando vuelta lentamente, regresándole una gran mirada al troll que le sonreía apresándolo de un costado como pareja de flamenco. Iba a ser una noche muy larga...

'

'

'

_TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ_

'

'

'

— Bara-bara-bara-bá! SNAPEMAN! Bara-bara-bara-bá! Pow! Clif, Paw! SNAPEMAN, SNAPEMAN! Bara-bara-bara-bá!

¡Amar a la serie de los setenta, que fue su generación! Ya recordaba la trama, los personajes con Adam West y la música del principio de esa serie mal hecha y barata. Tenía que reconocerlo. El maestro ese —el desconocido para todo mundo— que daba clases de Estudios Muggles se la rifó de veras, al tener toda la colección clandestina en DVD's piratas de Batman compradas en la esquina del bario de Londres, ocultas debajo de su escritorio.

Se había pasado media madrugada, qué digo media ¡casi toda en verlas en esa televisión de 24 pulgadas oculta tras un librero, luchando unos minutos en conectarle, nada que unos buenos fregazos no fuera capaz de arreglar —con un reparo después!

Chucherías, azúcares, chocolates, videos de acción bien de machos y pornográficos estaban debajo de su mini refrigerador que usaba de vez en cuando el profesor desconocido para poner ahí su comida, como un autentico muggle pequeño y cuarentón, que detesta la sociedad por verla con tanta complejidad como si no perteneciera a ella, por estar en alguna vez en Slytherin y revelarse vergonzosamente en segundo que era hijo de muggles, en medio del todo el comedor.

Pobrecito. Aquello le marcó de por vida.

¡Pero hey! Miren a Snape y vean de qué tipo de sangre es ¡Aquél profesor desconocido —pero para Remus— fue todo un exagerado!

¡SNAPEMAN LO HABÍA SOBREVIVIDO Y MIREN EN QUÉ ESTADO!

— SNAPEMAN, SNAPEMAN!

Sí... miren en qué... estado...

Tenía las manos adelante, mientras cantaba a voz de grito su tema, recordándole alguno, de suponer que lo recuerden, a la imitación de Fenomenoide. Hacía que volaba y en ratitos articulaba el PPPPSSSS tan conocido del azul y el CHÚ-CHÚ, cuando bajaba y subía las escaleras. Corría y corría, dando círculos como psicópata al piso sexto por completo. PPPPSSSS, CHÚ-CHÚ, escaleras, pasillos ¡SNAPEMAN!

Se detuvo un instante, para respirar, en medio de la escalera. Como muchos contradirán, cada pasillo de Hogwarts son circulares, una amplitud enorme a 360°, y en el centro, están las escaleras movedizas, pero en el los pelímetros están escaleras enormes que conectan exclusivamente por los pisos de encima y abajo, que se ramificaban considerablemente depende de que lado vas, o cuales escalones pisas, ya que ninguno era seguro, comprobó Melissa Keper una vez cuando, cargada de libros, la escalera se volvió resbaladiza, estrellándose tras un par de estatuas y estudiantes después.

En eso iba. Comenzó a correr frenético a iniciar el recorrido, demasiado rápido como para detenerse en los últimos metros, cuando una sombra de mayor altura y misma rapidez se precipitaba en tres en tres hacia abajo, sorprendiéndolo a los pocos segundos de doblar una salida.

Chocó de bruces con él, rodando uno sobre otro, con precipitación al los suelos. Un mar de ropas grises y capas rojas. Quedaron hecho bolita al principios de las traicioneras escaleras vertiginosas, incapaces los dos sujetos de mover un músculo, que no sea los nervios aturdidos y sin duda algún par de feos moretones rojos. Los dos hombres, que literalmente, estaban uno sobre otro, se arquearon sobre si mismos a lados contrarios, gimiendo aun por la rigidez de la espalda. SNAPEMAN se puso boca abajo, con el pelo corto tapándole la cara acompañado con la mascarilla. Observó de soslayo al hombre que se erguía despacio sobre su brazo, sujetando su cabeza adolorida con la libre.

Se levantaron, mirándose de soslayo acomodando sus ropas. Snape observó con horror que su mascarilla estaba algo rota, así que se la quitó, y con la rendición de repararla con su varita.

Bueno, usarla en casos de emergencias no podía ser tan malo, total, no era para atacar...

— _Reparo. _

Su voz sobresaltó al hombre con traje de rey, que dio un salto, mirando por la espalda a su más antiguo rival. Se le tiró encima.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!

Snape agitó los pies cuando se sintió elevado a un par de pies del suelo, aferrándose inconsciente de las manos que le ahorcaban. Lanzó una mordida con buen destino, y su opresor tiró un aullido semejante a la de un perro. Apenas se alejaron un par de metros, el hombre de traje rojo se le lanzó hacia su costado, evitando, con mucha suerte y un tanto de agua resbaladiza con oportunio colocada en el piso, haciendo un pequeño Ole, cuando el Black se detuvo prudente, a escasos decímetros de estrellarse ante la pared.

Un momento...

¿Black?

SNAPEMAN encaró a su némesis natural, crispando los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, animal, atacándome ASÍ?

— ¡A mi no me reclames nada, grasiento!

— ¡Tenías que molestar en medio de mi tema! —chilló como contestación.

— ¡Genial! —gritó— ¡Hablo ahora con un imbécil que se la vive en una revista barata!

— Eso no te importa, Black.

— ¡Pues te aseguro que al todo el colegio sí! —Sirius intentó ser razonable, aguantando la ganas de romperle la boca a puñetazos. Pero Severus le miró despectivo, lanzándole su mirada de odio más profunda, cruzado de brazos.

— Claro. Yo _soy_ su salvador.

— Fuiste la maldita ruina —tembló, exasperado por la actitud del hombre, con los nudillos tan blancos como la palidez de su cara.

— ¿Cuál ruina? —blasfemó, enarcando una ceja.

No era posible. El animago no se lo creía, o no quería querer. Nervios destrozados. Su amante destajado. Ahijado perdido. Enredo con los mismos Fundadores. Pactos amorosos. McGonagall, Flitwick, todo un mundo en guerra, con el colmo de que el causante de todo se postraba feliz, puede indiferente, cantando ridículas canciones absurdas de los '60 valiéndole madre todo lo demás. Era imposible. Y explotó.

Atizó su puñetazo en la quijada del maestro de pociones. El aludido se arqueó un instante, cayendo de costado contra el frío piso; no razonó por varios segundos, sin saber qué era lo que pasaba o qué le pasó, percibiendo como una mano lo tumbó boca arriba. Sirius le saltó al estómago, sofocándolo considerando de que era más grande, fuerte y pesado que su antagonista. Inconscientemente y llevado por la adrenalina sus manos como tenazas se encajaron a los hombros del profesor, empezando consecutivamente zarandeándolo hasta estrellarlo al piso. Arriba a bajo. Parecía que jamás se hubiese a detener, ni con los gemidos que lanzaba el cautivo cuando sintió el dolor agudo en su cuello, imponente a ser cualquier movimiento, a excepción de sus pies volando. Soltó una arcada cuando la nueva precipitación al suelo le ahogo, logrando escupir certeramente al ojo del Black, que con el torso de la mano, en un movimiento rápido, se lo quitó, irguiéndose lo suficiente para tronarle en la mejilla una bofetada.

Se levantó, observando como juez al bulto mal trecho del hombre que todos relacionaban como la frialdad y miedo en persona, que era sólo rastros en esos momentos, nada que ver con el hombre tembloroso, que se encogía sobre si erguido sobre su brazo, levantando la mirada llorosa con terrible odio impregnaos, como reprochándole que era sólo su culpa, y la de nadie más. Cuando alejó su mano de la boca al regular la respiración entrecortada Sirius suprimió, con magistral gracia, la culpabilidad del rostro, pues Snape había escupido sangre, que le marcaba la palma.

— Eres un grandísimo hijo de puta, Black —blasfemó de nuevo, levantándose tembloso, avergonzado de su debilidad ahora entremezclada con un súbito orgullo que el disfraz le brindaba. Sirius no dijo nada, pero de haberlo dicho, seria de algo que nunca estuviera arrepentido de decirle.

— Snape —ordenó, con un curioso acento—, quiero que te detengas. Tú y todo esto. Fuiste tú quien la inició, así que te corresponde a ti detenerla.

— ¡Nunca! —bramó para su sorpresa, ante el mal estado— ¡Es mí mundo y aquí puedo hacer lo que quiera y lo que en realidad quiero!

Sirius le miró impresionado un pequeño momento. Pero Snape lanzó aquella voz baja y fría, capaz de congelar a cualquiera que la escuchara, voz que jamás había hecho afecto en él.

Pero la diferencia es que en esta vez la sintió, y como fue la primera ocasión, abrió muy abierto los ojos.

— Tal vez te sorprendas, al igual que los demás, de yo hubiera iniciado esta comedia en Hogwarts, con el nombre de SNAPEMAN a todos lados, pensando de que es efecto a una poción desde el inicio, poniéndome medio loco. Pero te equivocas. He estado en perfecto razonamiento todo el tiempo, consiente de lo que hacia o no, luego de despabilarme completamente cuando McGoganall me arrojó desde el techo del comedor. Corrí a mi despacho, destruido en gran parte, y me dije tras razonar que la idea no fue mala, sino fantástico, al fin libre de ser alguien que no quiero ser, una parte de mí totalmente libre y expresiva gracias a la seguridad y heroísmo que me proporcionaba este ridículo disfraz. He creado este lapso de tiempo, Black, totalmente mío —exclamó— ¡Mío! Ve a donde quieras ¡Yo lo hice! por _mí _está así el colegio, un desorden tan perfecto como el de mi mente retorcida. Si piensas que lo voy a detener, rey, estás muy equivocado.

Silencio. Snape le retaba con la mirada cualquier reclamo o indagación del antagonista, curioso a cualquier movimiento, con la respectivo reflejo a cualquiera que éste fuera; pero Sirius puso la mente en blanco, sin abrir la boca, digiriendo a su ritmo la revelación. Snape dio un paso hacia él, seguido de otros tocando un vals que sonaba tum-tum a sus oídos. Por reflejo, hubiera levantado la varita, pero iban parejo. Dudaba mucho que el desgraciado se atreviese a cometer algún acto de estupidez. No, no con él. No, no en ese momento.

Pero cualquier acción que fuesen a realizar se esfumó en segundos, puesto que el piso del sexto piso, el séptimo, quinto, cuarto, segundo, tercero y primero se partió en dos grandes fragmentos, dividiendo la torre principal, sobre la que descansaba la entrada principal del colegio, con un estruendo que fácilmente hubiese dejado sordo al del trueno más cercano en la peor de las tormentas veraniegas. SNAPEMAN se detuvo en el acto cuando su pie cayó con el resto del piso, precipitándose en pedazo enormes, cogiéndose con agilidad a una piedra salida, corriendo como podía para alejarse de la gigantesca quebradura. Perdieron el equilibrio, chillido de búhos sobre sus cabezas, provenientes de la lechucería, estanterías de salones cercanos estrellándose con el suelo. Taratatarata. La pared que daba a los terrenos del colegio se rompían en pedazos. Sirius y Severus corrieron a sus respectivos direcciones para algún lugar seguro lejos de la fractura.

— ¡La Torre se está cayendo! —gritó en medio del ruido Sirius, casi histérico porque su fragmento de la torre amenazaba a volar por el vacío...

— ¡Es imposible! El salón del cuarto piso donde descansan las columnas de la torre está clausurado y lleno de calderos gigantes (clandestinos), nadie puede haberlos destrozado.

— ¡Joder! —Sirius brincó sobre una armadura que se desplazaba hacia él. La armadura cayó por la fisura de la pared, Sirius corría en dirección contraria para no caerse y luego decir ahí hasta luego!

Un golpazo. La torre dejó de inclinarse y Sirius cayó, con un suspiro de alivio. Se levantó, un tanto sorprendido de que estuviese todo en repentina calma, con los chirridos de las construcciones sobre su cabeza. Se levantó, andando con cuidado hasta la parte donde estaba Snape, la pegada al castillo. Aunque cuando llegó, el pelo grasiento se había ido, como una sombra tras una puerta...

¿Salón del cuarto piso? Momento ¿Calderos clandestinos?

Thaddeus se lo avisó...

Y se precipitó hacia las escaleras, totalmente decidido, dispuesto a pelear con cualquiera con tal de llegar con su amigo. Nada lo haría detener ahora. Nada.

No había marcha atrás.

'

'

'

Me excedí con el tiempo de actualizar, lo sé, pero al fin terminé. Sé que parecerá algo dramático la historia (me salen sólo, no me golpeen!) pero me pareció bonito el capi. Y qué tal? Ya voy a llegar al final! Desmole dos, tres capítulos máximos y finish! XD ya nada de espera, abvierta día y noche por el día de los días hasta el fin del mundo! Enjoy them, my friends!

'

'

'

**MeilinSnape.** Jajaja, que bueno que siga rondando tu alma por acá XD y que me llames loca (que lo veo como el mejor de los cumplidos!) y, jeje, acá también me gritan... pero no por risa, si no porque me bajo a la una de la madrugada entre semana de escuela XD que hace uno por desvelarse ya y escribir sepa cuantas tonterías, no? Bueno, no te culpo por lo del traje de Sirius, en realidad no tenía pensado que antes de tiempo lo dijera, y a ver si te gustó de cómo lo saqué ya. Simple, lo sé, pero el fin está cerca (qué lindo se siente escribir eso) y bueh, ojalá te gusta y dejes review!

'

'

'

**Miko Dani.** ¡Todo un capi dedicado a Sirius, tal cual como a todos gusta! XD ojalá le hay respetado, es que casi nunca escribo de él, pero creo que por ahí no le iba, en fin, me gustaría que dijeran si me equivoco en el comportamiento de cualquier personaje para modificarle y así mejorar, pero no llamemos malos augurios, no ahorita. Bien, en fin ¡Qué bueno que sigas por aquí y te siga gustando la historia! XD y sí, Hermione es villana, que dará debut bueno en el siguiente si todo sigue bien y bueno, no. Lamentablemente no hay guasón. Aparte de los que ya están puesto bien hasta este puntos son los únicos que saldrán. ¡Gracias por el review!

Y sí, Tonks va a perder la apuesta... menuda niña torpe...

'

'

'

**Vanina de Lira.** ¿Sabes? Jejeje... no es un mal tema para un prólogo... Bueno, que bueno que te guste Firenze, a mi igual xD me parece curioso como una combinación caballo/perro divertido. Ojalá te siga gustando y gracias por el review!

'

'

'


	10. La victoria del ave

Todo esto pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Advertencia: contiene SPOILERS del HBP.

'

'

'

**Capítulo X.**

**La victoria del ave.**

'

'

'

6:03 A.M.

Llevaban casi una hora recorriendo los pasillos. Era el tercer pasillo que revisaba minuciosamente. Sus lacayos, una maestra con tres costillas rotas y una joven maga le seguían de vista, a pocos metros, por petición del maniaco, que no se alejaran, vigilen mis espaldas, los mortífagos podrían estar aquí. Es la exploración operativa, había dicho Flitgüino. Estoy harto de saber que esas alimañas siguen entrando a Hogwarts, están en todas partes. Habrá una formas de detenerlos, desde su raíz, así que el truco es saber dónde está su comandante, los organizados al extremo, quiero decir, y detenerlos. Estoy dispuesto a buscarlo planta por planta, salón por salón, despacho a despacho buscando a otros que se nos unan también. En esta clase de transas, cuando uno tiene prisa lo rápido es caminar despacio.

— ¿Se le ha ocurrido que tal vez ya se hayan ido del casillo?

Hermione apoyaba a la profesora por encima de su costado.

— Profesora, escuche alrededor, es imposible que se hayan ido —aspiró una cañada de humo helado de rocío que se elevaba junto con el sol, escondido tras unas gigantescas nubes grises.

— No sea indiscreta, Minerva.

— Profesor.

Llegaron al cuarto nivel, doblando cerca de las antesalas que se usaban de reserva de cubiertos y herramientas que con los años se iban amontonado, prohibido estrictamente a los alumnos incluirse en ellos. Golpeó la puerta como anteriormente lo había hecho, teniendo la ligera imagen del salón para calderos clandestinos mágicamente gigante, que ayudaban a las columnas en su centro que soportaban desde hacia siglos el peso de la torre. No creyó que una araña grande arriba de la puerta, con un nidillo en uno de los calderos le servirían de mucho, así que cerró, camino a la puerta justo enfrente. Tocó con la varita la perilla dos veces, y se dispuso abrirla pero esta no cedió.

Dio un blinquillo imperceptible, mirando la puerta con aprensión. Esta es, decían sus ojos, mientras que con un encantamiento más fuerte la golpeaba de lleno, haciéndola brincar sobre sus goznes. Chillido agudo, grito de susto, exclamación sorpresiva, fueron suprimidos como si alguien hubiese tapado la boca al emisor del dicho sonido.

— Señor, ¿qué hace? Están ahí —Hermione observaba como el enano corría a la puerta contraría con entusiasmo, aventando contra las paredes los calderos para hacerse paso hasta las columnas. Minerva sintió un frío en su espina dorsal, concentrándose en los huesos cortados, soltando un gritó agudo de advertencia que no tenía sujeto fijo sobre quién.

— Hacerlos salir de una manera rápida, Granger —dicho esto, golpeó las columnas y todo tembló.

Se escuchó un coro de gritos desde el Cuartel de los Profesores S. A.

— ¡Se va a caer la torre!

— ¡Señor Flitwick, no haga eso!

— ¡Salgan, salgan, salgan! —canturreaba evitando con rapidez los gigantescos escombros que caían del techo, empezando a reír, sin dejar de apuntar con su varita.

Más gritos desesperados cuando el piso se rompió en dos. Una sonora patada resonó, como si unos cascos, semejantes a la de un caballo, tumbaron la puerta medio volcada, teniendo encima a un licántropo todavía atontado, pero consiente, sí, en parte, cuando el centauro resbaló peligrosamente con el piso quebradizo, seguido de una torda enorme de maestros y estudiantes –cuerdos– que chillaban como loco, saltando las grietas, aunque los menos desafortunados cayeron, hacia pisos inferiores.

Flitwick dejó a un lado su varita rompiendo en encantamiento contra las frágiles columnas, volviendo un tanto a la tranquilidad, pero no podría decir lo mismo de la muchedumbre histérica.

— Harry... —murmuró Hermione cuando el moreno, lleno de hollín y cemento sobre su vestido le pintaba de blanco el pelo. Se levantó (McTúbela se había caído por si sola al suelo, gimiendo incoherencias) y le abrazó como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, escondiendo su cara en su hombro.

Harry se congeló.

— ¡Deja eso! —gritó cuando ella vio de soslayo a Neville, que miraba asustado alrededor.

— ¡Harry, es un maldito mortífago!

— ¡Tiene razón! —graznó Sibyll apareciendo por atrás, bola neblinosa, voz esotérica.

— ¡Arg! Hermione ¡No...!

Soltó un rayo negrusco que chocó contra Madame Pomfrey, que se precipitó hacia la fisura del suelo. Hermione había reconocido que era la enfermera, así que corrió hacia ella. Suspiró. Quedó prensada desde su ropa de una estatua, inmóvil, pero a salvo.

— ¡Amo, mire, es el mesero! Oiga, aun no me trae mi refresco ¡Lo quiero ya o no hay propina!

Lupin se palpó los bolsillos.

— Severus tiene mi varita... —pensó, ante la mente en blanco.

— ... ¿Profesor Lupin? —Hermione entornó los ojos al hombre con traje amarillo.

— ¡Aaaahhhhh! —Pomona chilló llevándose de paso a la ignorante de Sibyll al desconocido, junto con una slytherin de tercero al pasillo más cercano que había en forma de fuga cuando Filius asomó su linda cabecita por la puerta semi destruida del salón de calderos clandestinos.

McGonagall, rezagada, hubiera huido de buena manera junto con la gorda y los otros dos, en vez de quedarse con los tres alumnos y sus DIZQUE tres profesores. Gimió audiblemente, negando con la cabeza ¡No quería estar ahí!

Neville aprovechó el momento para quitarse la máscara, dejando cuadrada a la gryffindor que estaba a punto de aventarle un feo, feo maleficio.

— ¿Eres un mortífago? —escupió indignada.

— ¬¬

— ¡Hombre Chocolate, justo al que buscaba!

— No sé dónde esté Snape —se apresuró a decir el licántropo, recargado en el centauro que seguía dictando una lista de menú.

— Oh, si ya sé que no sabe.

— Te juro, Flitwick, que no tengo nada que ver.

— ¿Con qué?

— Ya sabes. Con nada.

Flitgüino inclinó un poco la cabeza —seguía frente de la puerta—, considerando la cuestión. Él, en efecto, lo sabía muy bien. Por eso estaba allí, en ver de estar buscando por todo el castillo algún rastro de SNAPEMAN. Directo y eficaz, la que menores problemas tenía.

— Necesito de tus servicios, Hombre Chocolate.

— ¡Aléjate! —abrazó de un costado inconscientemente a Firenze. Este se puso como burro en primavera.

— ¡Miiiiii amoooooo!

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

— Potter, Longbotton, Granger, váyanse de aquí —murmuró McGonagall, con toda la sangre fría que fue capaz de reunir.

— ¿Por qué? —interrogó Hermione poniéndose aun lado de Flitgüino, el cual sonreía divertido de la visión de las dos bestias— a estas alturas, ya no me sorprendo de que Remus sea zoofílico, quiero decir —se apresuró a corregir ella a la mirada asesina del aludido—, noches luna llena, cierto animago... me entiende, ¿verdad? ... ¡Y hablando de Firenze! Pues es medio-animal, me parece, así que no sería zoofilia, sino algo natural, en el sentido de que es animal... pero también humano, o no sé... —ojos espantados, empezando un ataque de histeria peligrosa— jamás lo leí en un libro, y ¿es normal ese actitud de un centauro? O tal vez... No sé... ¡Merlín... no sé!

— Hermione...

— ¡CÁLLATE, MORTÍFAGO!

— ¡SOY ERIK DESTLER!

— ¿Tan avergonzado que te cambiaste de nombre? —ladró ella, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita. Flitgüino lanzaba miradas de ella a Longbotton, encantado de tal cosa, junto a Harry, que por cierto, se había alejado un par de metros de ellos. Lanzó una risotada ¡Qué maravilloso! Qué se mataran y él en las gradas, como si observara un buen partido de baseball. Fue ahí cuando, al observar alrededor para burlarse en cara del licántropo, este, el centauro y la maestra habían desaparecido. Se le heló la sangre. Estúpido. Cómo pudiste entretenerte con esos críos. Corrió hacia las escaleras movedizas, el único lugar a donde ir, atropellando a un Harry Potter de paso, el cual estaba metido en otro problema como, no sé, tal vez evitar que Neville y Hermione se mataran mutuamente.

Se puso entre ellos.

Chico suicida.

Miró a la pelo enmarañado.

— ¡Él no es un maldito mortífago!

— ¿¡Qué idiotez es esa! ... ¡Harry, te va atacar!

— Es Neville ¡Con un demonio! Ni aunque se lo proponga podría...

— _¡Repudio!_

Kaboom.

Los tres, que habían volado hasta la pared más cercana y rota —Harry se atoró en la fisura— miraron confusos al final del pasillo, donde Lord Voldemort se acercaba a ellos con paso lento y minucioso, la sonrisa en su rostro.

A su lado, Lucius Malfoy, y al otro, Bellatrix Lestrade.

— Y yo que pensaba que era una broma... —susurró Lord Voldemort, mirando al trío.

— ¡Te dije que valía la pena llegar hasta acá, Malfoy!

— Acá no está...

Neville estaba paralizado tanto como Hermione, que estaba loca, los ojos abiertos en par en par como un pescado.

— ¡Les dije que había mortífagos! —gimió, intentado de coger su varita que cayó a dos metros.

Pero Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, como presa de una mala broma.

— ¡Ese no es Voldemort! —gritó, y el aludido le miró— ¡Joder, es una vil máscara de cuero que Zacharias Smith se puso, comprada de la tienda de los Gemelos! Y esa —apuntó a Bellatrix— es Akasha de Lioncourt, séptimo de Slyhterin y ese... joder —casi grita, sin aire— ... ese sí es Lucius Malfoy...

— Vengo a recoger a mi hijo —se defendió, como quien no quiere la cosa. Su capa estaba arruinada, como si alguien se hubiese jalado de ella, o la hubiesen mordido o si capa con hombre incluido hubiera terminado nadando en un traste de sopa de la comida de ese día, o la comida que estaba hecha.

— ¡Yo soy El-Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, Malfoy, así que hable si sólo le doy permiso! —gritó Zacharias, peor este le ignoro, mirando a Potter.

— ¿Has visto a Draco?

— Ehm... ¿no está por el Gran Comedor?

— De ahí vengo, Potter —dijo, un tanto mosqueado.

— Uhm... se nota.

Todos intercambiaron miradas. Hermione chilló algo así de que no debería interactuar con el enemigo, Akasha ni madres tocaba a Malfoy, pero lo conocía a él y por eso de igual manera a la hermana esposa de él; y Zacharias... dizque que era el líder, pero sólo seguía a un proscripto mortífago que estaba ahí sólo por petición de su esposa, pues quería ver a Draco por el fin de semana.

Menuda suerte para el rubio, ¿no? Sin darse cuenta del caos del colegio pues entró hace un par de media hora por la entrada principal (todavía completa) y cruzó el gran salón, mirando con una ceja arriba al semi gigante que ahora vestía un traje de topo blanco toscamente cosido corriendo por ahí.

— ¡Hay una fiesta de disfraces! —le advirtió, pero le ignoró de la fregada.

De haber sido calmado, respetuoso y de tomar las consideraciones o el aviso que le trasmitió de buena gana el semi gigante, probablemente nada de lo siguiente le hubiera pasado.

Pero Lucius Malfoy no son de esa clase de hombres.

Son de los que se sorprenden al ver una especie de revolución interna a madrazos provenientes de un número mayor a 400 estudiantes, entre ellos y entre los fantasmas, que levitaban cosas, estrellándolas en sus nucas. Lucius parpadeó en el umbral del comedor, sin saber qué enfocar entre toda la chusca. Serían las 6 se la mañana, no estaba seguro, pues el manchón de gris del cielo tapeteaba todo el cielo, bloqueando el sol como a la vez las mentes sicóticas de aquellos jóvenes. Fue ahí, que sintió un jalón brusco de su capa, perdiendo el equilibrio con un pequeño grito.

Un chico—lamentablemente—conocido con cabello rojo se le montó sobre el estómago, requetelindo.

Lucius se le quedó viendo. Al reconocer quién (o qué) era intentó tumbarlo de un zarpazo, pero este jamás llegó pues una chica de rubia cabellera y ojos anormalmente grandes se lo detuvo a pleno vuelo.

Se movió de forma brusca como un gato cuando estira, lográndose librar de los dos engendros, sostenido de su bastón.

No gritó nada, ni siquiera un hechizo imperdonable, pues se quedó medio estático al ver el vestido del pelirrojo y el traje de —ahora— pavo de la ojos-grandes.

Embozó una cruel sonrisa.

— Pero miren, si es un Weasley. Me pregunto por qué no te reconocí... oh, si, claro. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a gentes como tú en trajes de segunda mano, pero que vengas vestido como una compañera es algo más con clase y económico —dijo, sin quitar la ironía de su vos produciendo un delicado énfasis a la palabra "compañera".

— Lo amo —le contestó Ron.

— ... ¿Qué?

— ¡Yo tengo orgías a pensar en usted, señor! —cooperó de repente la rubia. No sabía ni su nombre.

— Ajá —logró articular más desenfocado que nunca, despacio, retrocediendo un paso. Paso que retrocedía, paso que avanzaban ellos —. Estoy ocupado, enfermos. Ando en busca de Dumbledore para llevarme a mi hijo por hoy.

— ¡El Big Brother está en el ministerio, mi ángel rubio, no estará por hoy! —dijo con voz de gemido la muchacha. Lucius cogió su bastón, preparado a todo.

— ¡Se desocupó el sábado! Es domingo, tiene que estar aquí —siseó, desconcentrado por ellos dos que por la noticia de Dumbledore.

— ¿Qué tal si lo esperamos en aquél salón?

— ¡Con tres más divertido!

— ¡Aléjense! —desenfundo la varita del bastón— ¡Protejo!

Ron rebotó en el escudo, volando muy lejos.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? —gritó dispuesto aventarle un maleficio a Luna, pero Ron se había recuperado, gritando a los sujetos más cerca (¡De cualquier clase!) a su auxilio, tenían que acabar con aquél hombre nuevo (¡Presa perfecta!) y échese encima del Malfoy una horda de mínimo 50 gentes, que Lucius, con mucho correr y uno que otro maleficio fue capaz de detener (No tan así un tazón de pudín y sopa congelada por parte de los fantasmas, resbalarse y estar a merced de muchos golpes que le mandaban los más cercano).

— _¡Repudio!_

Kaboom.

Logró zafarse entre los tirados cuerpos de los niños sicópatas, huir de ese maldito salón sin rumbo por un pasillo del segundo piso hasta chocar de bruces con una asquerosa y maleducada muchacha que conocía gracias a su familia sangre fría.

Franceses.

— Oh, señor Malfoy ¡Qué grata... alegría, verlo por aquí!

— Cállate, Lioncourt —siseó amenazadoramente, aun con los dolores de los golpes sobre su cuerpo— ¿Dónde está Draco?

— ¿Me cree adivina?

— ¡Dime! —le apuntó con la varita. Lioncourt disminuyó un tanto su sonrisa, más no vaciló, bien erguida.

— ¿Por qué lo busca?

— Eso a usted no le interesa.

— Puede que no, como que no le diga dónde está.

Los Lioncourt era una descendencia tan vieja y poderosa como los Malfoy, en el extranjero, Francia. También afiliados a las filas de Lord Voldemort, que los hacía valorativos, apenas debajo de su apellido. Maldijo aquello, maldijo de que no sería muy prudente de su parte cerrarle la boca de una vez.

— Digamos que mi esposa estará susceptible los próximos cuatros días, más de lo normal por pequeños problemas familiares que tenemos en estos momentos —se forzó con una extraña mueca de entre la sonrisa y la decencia, como si lo que quisiera trasmitir en realidad serían los deseos de implantar un hechizo imperdonable sobre su piel. Creyó prudente no picar más al hombre, así que se limitó a decir:

— La última vez que vi a su hijo, señor Malfoy, fue en la sala común, antes de que saliera al clímax estudiantil de guerra. No sé más, se lo juro —cumplió solemne, con una mano en alto aun lado de su sonriente rostro.

— Poco me importa su juramento —blasfemó guardando su varita con un sonoro trick, acomodándose la capa. No es que estuviera obligado por Narcisa a buscar a ese mal agradecido de su hijo, pero se había puesto un tanto bronco y mejor llevárselo que evitar un zapatazo desde el umbral de la pared y abstenerse a tener sexo por varias semanas. Podía obligarla, por supuesto, pero los arañazos dejaban feas marcas que tardaban en quitarse aun con magia y ya no quería ni pensar en ella con moretones cuando últimamente habían tenido reuniones con el Lord, en su casa o donde sea que fuese.

Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?

— ¿Dónde está Snape? —preguntó mientras iba rumbo a las mazmorras, por el camino más corto que fue capaz de recordar en ese momento, pero una voz (reconoció un tinte de voz temblorosa ahí) proveniente de la Lioncourt le informó que las mazmorras habían destruidas... hace casi media día.

— Y también la sala común... ¡Ah, y las escaleras que llevan allá! Y creo también que el despacho de Snape, o si no el salón de pociones...

Lucius parpadeó, a medio pasillo.

— Snape jamás dejaría eso.

— Snape, no; pero SNAPEMAN sí.

— ¿Snapequé?

— ¡SNAPEMAN, el combatidor de la Justicia!

Akasha creyó ver una especie de tic debajo del izquierdo, mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

— ¿Ya vio la guerra? —dijo, sin reír por su propio orgullo Slytherin herido. Le dijo, en 11 palabras, lo que sucedía. A lo que Lucius volvió a decir, con más profundidad:

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Una cosa llevó a otra cosa, cuando esta parecía ser fragmento de final de una cadena. Lucius seguía digiriendo, sin creer ni madres a la mujer de séptimo que le seguía por atrás todos los sucesos que le tocaron ver. Guerra, hambruna, heridos, maestros locos con trajes de Chatman, miles de cosas inverosímiles. Los últimos alumnos en los que se detenía a preguntar sobre el paradero de su hijo estaban semi inconscientes como si fuesen anestesiados con unos mililitros más de lo necesarios, casi en coma, con todos los fantasmas cantando su santa voluntad su victoria, y los cuatros sin retratos, sabrá dónde se habrían metido.

Pudo evitar que Akasha (no se había dado cuenta, pero tenía el pelo, generalmente rojo, tinteado de un fuerte azul obscuro casi berenjena como el de Bella, y túnica de mortífago, que sería una segunda piel que le acentuaba a fregazo a la perra. Miró mal que esta le siquiera —quizá, pensó, sería lo único decente en esta jungla—, mas no dijo nada en oposición, o no dijo palabra alguna. Fue cuando, en el tercer piso, bifurcación para el cuarto, la silueta del Señor Oscuro salió de las sombras, con la varia en alto, a unos palmos de su cara.

Se congeló.

Y percató, que su marca no quemaba. De ser el verdadero Señor Oscuro había demandado, con gesto, palabra o varita que se arrodillaran, así que se quedó ahí, bien quieto, consiente de que Lioncourt estaría mirando extraña la escena, levantando la varita a la mascara del Lord.

— ¡Pero si es Malfoy! —exclamó el sujeto disfrazado de Lord.

Por supuesto. Esa no es la voz del Lord Oscuro.

— ¡Crucio!

— No tenía que hacer eso, señor —gimió Smith cuando logró levantarse. Un sangre limpia que estaba casi literalmente dentro de las filas del Lord. Lucius puso ojos en blanco, preguntando—ya perdió la cuenta—por su hijo.

— ¡Todos le han dicho que no! —Lucius gruñó cuando Lioncourt levantó manos al cielo, riendo divertida.

Hubo un temblor. Demasiado potente, que causó varias fisuras en el piso, donde la imitación barata de Bellatrix lanzó un grito agudísimo, obligándolo a gritar un CÁLLATE.

— ¡MIERDA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA A TODO MUNDO? ¡Temblores, locos, guerras antes de tiempo...! ¡Ya me harte; sólo quiero llevarme a mi hijo, joder!

— La torre casi se cae... ¿será que quitaron las columnas del salón prohibido de calderos? —logró articular Akasha, mirando sorprendida al Malfoy que tenía pinta de arrancarle a alguien la cabeza de un mordisco.

— ¡No! —demandó Zacharias, levantándose— ¡Yo quería hacer eso cuando saliera!

— Me tiene sin cuidado —dijo Lucius, caminando hacía dicho cuarto. Bueno, si ahí había actividad, a lo mejor sabía alguien del perdido.

— Hey... ¡es un duelo!

— Ese es Potter... y dos amigos...

— ¿Qué? —Smith miró de Lioncourt al trío— ¡Si alguien aquí va a tener un duelo, será contra mi! —levantó su varita, rumbo al trío, frunció el ceño, no creyendo ver jamás pelear a Longbotton— Y yo que pensé que era una broma... _¡Repudio! _

— ¡Te dije que valía la pena llegar hasta acá, Malfoy! —exclamó Akasha, refiriéndose más a ella misma que a él, por seguirle. Pero Lucius no le ponía atención, mirando en busca de su hijo.

— Acá no está...

'

'

'

_TULU-LULU-LULU-LÚ_

'

'

'

— ¡Alto!

— ¡Pero está detrás de nosotros!

— ¡No... no aguanto... alto!

— Pero si él... Maldición... Firenze ¡Alto!

— Santa Peregrinas, Amo —dijo entre brinquitos el centauro deteniéndose en la mitad de la últimas escaleras movedizas— ¡Ya no voy a tener mi refresco!

— Te doy mil si trotas sin que Minerva se queje...

— ¡Me duelen las costillas, muchacho mal educado, yo —se encoge, dramáticamente—... ay, me muero!

— En estos momentos es cuando pienso que estar con Severus sería lo mejor...

— ¿Y qué hay del joven Black? —masculló Minerva, ahora exasperada porque al mitad caballo pero guardián interpretó el mandato a subir escalón por escalón.

La mirada del licántropo se obscureció, evitando mirarla.

— No creo que yo ya le interese...

— ¿Por qué dice eso, Remus? —preguntó en voz baja ella, ahora sorprendida, con ojitos que, de haber visto el Hombre Chocolate, leería el chismorreo en ellos.

— ¿Se refiere porque le puso los cuernos al novio suyo por el amigo? —se le adelantó Firenze deteniéndose, con una gigantesca sonrisa infantil.

— ¿Dejaste a Sirius por Snape? —casi grita la maestra cayéndose, no sabiendo si de risa o espanto.

— ¡No! —chilló, ojos desmesurados— ¡Fue sólo un mal entendido! Se enojó y me enojé por lo idiota que es y ya no... no sé... sólo espero que no siga enojado.

— Remus... puede que no conozca a Sirius tan bien como tú, pero te aseguro que por estos instantes, ya habrá entrado en razón y de alguna manera, intente resolver todo esto.

— Minerva... hablamos de Sirius Black.

— Hombre de poca fe...

— ¡Mesero —gritó Firenze asomando su cabeza hacia los niveles inferiores—, aquí, aquí estamos, tráeme mi refresco...!

— ¡FIRENZE —chilló como una loca la animaga, paralizada— ERES UN IDIOTA!

— ¡... con hielos!

— ¡Corre, Firenze! —exclamó Remus sujetándose fuerte, pero este no se movió.

— ¡Sólo me tomo el refresco!

— ¡FIRENZE!

— ¡Mesero, aquí...!

El centauro parpadeó, cuando un par de pies le golpearon los cuartos traseros. Le dirigió una mirada demasiado significativa a la animaga, que aunque lastimaba, daba la imitación de querer montar a caballo. Arre, arre, gritaba histérica, pero Firenze no se movió, sin cambiar para nada su expresión.

— ¡MUÉVETE!

— ¡Mesero!

— ¡DIOS MIO! —Remus se bajó de un saltó del centauro que tenía pinta de correr en dirección al "mesero" psicópata, extendiendo una mano a la bruja par ayudarle.

— Amo, ¿por qué se baja? —su voz tomó un tono un tanto resentido.

— ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

— Ay... ¿y ahora te vas a morir porque no quiero correr? Amo mío ¡Sólo tengo sed! —rectificó cuando este le miró de una forma trastornada— No he comido nada desde... ehm... el viernes!

— ... se me escapó ese detalle.

— Es verdad, yo tampoco he comido, por eso deliro tanto... —murmuró la animaga, jalándose los pelos observando el inminente asenso del profesor de encantamientos. Remus, imperceptiblemente, ocultó en lo más hondo de su ropa los chocolates que SNAPEMAN le regaló...

Firenze dio un saltó, cuando apareció Flitgüino al pie de la escalera. Firenze frunció el seño. No traía ningún refresco... Minerva estuvo que se desmayaba sobre su lomo, pero sólo cayó para atrás, sujetándose lo más fuerte que podía de su tórax humano. Lupin le dirigió una hosca mirada al centauro, el cual se puso lloroso. Escuchó un ya no me quiere. Bufó, más espantando que furioso, y le dijo que se llevara a la maestra McGonagall lejos. Firenze miró del mesero, aparentemente sereno pero con ropa mal trecha (¡Ya no parecía mesero!) a su amo, el cual le daba la espalda, pero su perfil era serio, apretando con fuerza los puños. Suspiró el pobre Firenze, no queriendo molestar más a su querido Amo enojado.

— ¿Ya está dispuesto a escuchar mi propuesta, mi querido? —dijo, esforzándose para portar un matiz amistoso. Fracaso magistral.

— ¿Tengo opción? —contestó frío.

— Me parece que no.

— Continúe —dijo, resignando, acercándosele. No tenía salida, no sin varita, y aquél poderoso mago armado.

El enano levantó la varita, sin sonreír esta vez, apuntándole en el pecho. Tal vez, pensó Remus, está impresionado por mi fácil captura. Ya estaba preparado para lo que fuera, o haría esfuerzo para enfrentar lo que él profesor de encantamientos le tenía pensado, o por qué lo quería a él, aunque de este último podría darse una idea.

Pero no logró pensar nada, cuando escuchó un hechizo de sus labios antes de chocarle hasta mandando a volar unos pocos metros hacía atrás. El mundo dio una vuelta y luego, todo negro.

'

'

'

Tardé en actualizar, pero que no les sorprenda... ¡Ya estoy para el final! El siguiente cap creo que será el último, en el sentido de que TODO se resolverá, otro para atar cabos sueltos y, si todo va bien gracias a otras fuerzas, un epílogo. Tardo por que tengo otros dos proyectos apartes grandes, XD así que no se enojen.

¿La aparición de Lucius? No, no fue por sólo relleno... es una idea original que tuve mucho antes de empezar a escribir en fic, por una escena del último capi. Una escena entre él, Snape y más adelante, su hijo Draco. Whahahaha... una idea loca que pensé en delirio, hace unos meses.

Tenía pensado ponerle al capi este "Ángel rubio", peor pensando que no tiene tanto protagonismo que Flitwick, se lo cambié, y ojalá que haya quedado.

'

'

'

**Witchmin.** We! Todavía te veo por aquí, llevas mucho tiempo! XD es un halago y me encantó la parte en que dijiste eso sobre los pergaminos y la historia de los Fundadores. No fue pensado. Tenía la idea —original— de que Sirius usara el traje de Neville. El Fantasma de la Ópera. Pero salió Neville con el traje y le puse en un rollo donde ya no me pude sacar... y ahí surgió la idea, espontánea y sin sentido. Por eso me gustó de que te gustara xD fue sin intención ¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Miko Dani.** Soy curiosa ¿A quién se lo recomendaste? XD no contestes, ya ok! Halago ese, me hiciste sonrojar —waaa—. Bueno, como puse en la contestación del review de Witchmin, aquélla parte fue total y puramente espontánea —tonterías a lo bestia— y, no sé, ya que está ahí, puede que separe y haya otro review sobre los Fundadores (lo más probable que yo no, pero tengo la esperanza que inspire a alguien y ahí ya le escriban XDDD). Seh, todo terminará... no bien, pero aceptable XD el más dañado/traumado será Remus y seh, a Dumby le da que me dan ataques... pero no, no se va a morir así, antes lo hace Moody (cuando regrese del Caribe, al cobrar a Tonks aquellos preciadísimos y valiosos 500 galones...) bueno, ojalá dejes crítica en este y ¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Zara Potter–Black.** Me preocupa ese detalle, cuando ya estoy al final, y no me había dado cuenta antes... parece que hay dos batallas a la vez y en diferentes lugares. La de Hermione y la de Sirius —Flitwick se cola en esta última— y haré que en siguiente se unan de una manera, cual sea, pero que se junten, si me dan ideas las tomaré muy en cuenta XD y bueno, el apodo del Hombre Chocolate lo saqué del "Candy Man" (un personaje malvado, que así le llamaban, por que fue envuelto en miel y comido por... avejas...) y le cambié un poquito xD en la idea original, seria como Lobuno o algo relacionado con su licantropía, pero nah, al final no latió, y TALÁN! Un hombre que odiará el resto de su vida ¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'


	11. SUPERComics

Todo esto pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

'

'

'

**Capítulo XI.**

**SUPERComics**

'

'

'

Oh, qué desgracia y estupidez al mismo tiempo. Es que no eres capaz de hacer tan siquiera aquello bien, Dumbledore. No, no podía, se dijo él mismo. No podía dormir, y no era exactamente porque Moody, luego de gracias a santos peregrinos, se durmió sin aventarle hechizos reveladores al colchón, hechizos que quizá hubieran destripado al pobre mueble. La voz áspera del auror resonaba por toda la recámara matrimonial. Miró a Alastor. Se había removido inquieto, jalando la sábana sobre sí. Dumbledore agachó la cabeza. Exhausto, por supuesto, pero sin ganas de dormir.

Necesitaba hacer algo. Ahora.

Quizá por eso se levantó, vestido y todo con la ropa que llegó, sólo que sin la gruesa capa ni los bulbosos zapatos, relojes, dulces y cuchitril y medio que cabrían en un bolsillo mágico sin fin. Caminó sin punto fijo por toda la habitación. De aquí y allá. En Hogwarts, lo más probable, es que estuviera dormido. No, se rectificó al inmediato. Yo estaría dormido de _estar_ tres _años_ en _pasado_. Sí. Revisando papeles. Sí, leyendo. Sí, otra noche en vela.

Frunció el ceño. Quizá por _eso_ no estaba dormido. Estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse.

Suspiró. Cualquiera que le hubiese visto jamás reconocerían a ese hombre, con el Albus Dumbledore siempre sonriente y dispuesto. Estaba mal ¡Eran las ocho de la mañana! Aun tenía todo un día por venir. Sin obligaciones, trabajos agotadores. Podía mejorar su salud; dar una vueltecita por el Callejón Diagon... ¡No! Al Londres Muggle. Sí. A Edimburgo; o al Lago Ness. Quizá a Gales. O a esos pueblecito pintorescos muy al este de Inglaterra, bonitos valles, altas montañas verdes; coexistencia pacífica, sin Lords Obscuros locos o Sábanas Negras Quita Almas. Era su oportunidad. Sólo él, alguno de los otros dos aurores en la casa consigo... tacitas de té de limón... algún par de calcetines...

— Alastor...

— Mmmm...

— Me voy a Gales.

— ¿Qué?

— Me acompañarás.

— ¿De qué... hablas...? —logró articular, con un bostezo sobrenaturalmente grande y ronco.

— ¡Gales! Por un día. Tú, Yo, Nimphandora. El señor Weasley, quizás. Ya sabes que le gustan las cosas muggle. Podríamos ir por taxi un rato, y dar un obliviate y volver a tomarlo gratis. Autobuses, televisiones, muggles grandes, chiquitos, deformes ¡De todo! Por un día. Eh¿Qué dices?

— Me estás empezando a asustar.

Dumbledore siguió con esa gigantesca e irritante sonrisa suya. Por eso. Ocupo vacaciones.

— Son las ocho de la mañana —se quejó el auror. Dumbledore sonrió más. Jamás pensó escuchar a ese sujeto quejarse de algo parecido, no en vida.

— Por favor...

— Dumbledore —empezó áspero, mirándole con el ojo mágico—: No-Uses-Ese-Tono-Conmigo.

— Pero... —puchero, cara de niño regalado.

— ¡Dumbledore, no soy Snape, con un demonio, para que chantajes con esas cosas!

— ¡Alastor, quiero ir...!

— ¡Pues ve! —gritó, irritado, mirándole de una curiosa manera.

— Pero no tiene caso ir sólo¿o sí?

— Que te acompañe Tonks, si tanto deseas.

Pero aun así quiero que tu vayas. Eres mi amigo, hay que aprovechar. Aparte, tú eres uno de los sujetos más estresado que conozco. Por favor, no rechaces la oportunidad. Alastor se quedó callado, valorativo, asintiendo despacio. Si tú lo dices. A lo mejor haya mortífagos. Sí, a lo mejor lo haya. Se levantó, con una bata medio acabada que encontró en un ropero del padre de los Blacks. Cogió su ropa, dispuesto a cambiarse. Dumbledore se volteó, dispuesto a avisarle a Tonks para su viaje hacia Aberaeron, cuando escuchó que el auror dijo: tu dinero y ropa limpia está en Hogwarts.

— Bueno. Son las ocho de la mañana. Domingo. Nadie estará despierto para esta hora. Me infiltro por los pasillos silenciosos, intactos, limpios y es todo. Si alguien me ve uso el obliviate.

Moody puso ojos en blanco. Cuál es el problema con ese sujeto. Sí. En media hora haces todo. Déjame vestirme, comer una pinche torta maloliente como anoche y nos largamos. Y yo que quería dormir, con un demonio...

— ¡Me parece excelente! Dicen que Aberaeron tiene una vista preciosa. Flamencos verdes en un lago, a los pies de una montaña vista a la costa del pacífico... ¡Oh, Albus! Qué maravillosa idea. Hoy es un día perfecto. Perfecto. Sin guerras y cosas por el estilo —exclamó Tonks con un delicado énfasis en la palabra guerras, mirando de soslayo a un auror que traspasaba con el tenedor el asado semi crudo, en la cocina.

— Apúrate. Que a las nueve Filch hace una ronda por el castillo —avisó el mago blanco, mientras tomaba un libro cualquiera y lo ojeaba, en el sillón de la sala.

— Ya voy, Carajo.

'

'

'

Firenze miraba el suelo, trotando de mala gana, con demasiados saltos y pucheros, a propósito, seguramente, para incomodar a su jineta que hacía lo posible para no gritarle en el odio por el dolor. Desconsiderado ¡Ni paz puedes traerle a esta pobre vieja! Me vale. Mi amo ya no está con nosotros por tu culpa. Yo no hice nada. Él fue quién te ordenó a huir conmigo ¡No le eches la culpa! Es un santo. Es tu compañero, por el amor de Dios... Amo...

— Pareces quinceañera.

— Mi Amo está en problemas. Quién sabe qué le hará el mesero. Está enojado porque le dije que no le daría propina ¡Es mi culpa, por los dioses, mi culpa! Soy un avaro desconsiderado, pero juro que no me sobraba ni un knut.

— ¡Firenze, fíjate por donde vas!

— Una ventana destrozada... ¡Me tiraré, para honrar a mi amo! —chilló exageradamente, empezando a trotar y trocar cada vez más rápido a la fisura enorme de la pared— ¡Adiós, mundo cruel!

— ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! —gritó McGonagall al ver el acto suicida del centauro. Intentó rodar a un lado, pero Firenze le tenía sujetado de un brazo inconscientemente (siempre lo hacía cuando iba rápido con un humano) así que optó por otro medio, lo que sea, en 15 segundos— ¡Remus te quiere, te adora, por eso... por eso se sacrificó por ti, para que te salvaras!

Firenze dio un trastabillo, a escasos metros del espontáneo acantilado. Minerva se permitió a respirar de nuevo. Le pesaba horriblemente el pecho.

— Él se sacrificó por mi —repitió, incrédulo, mirándole como si fuese la primera vez que le miraba. La animaga asintió, por reflejo que otra cosa. Desde su posición tenían una vista amplia de los terrenos y la derecha de la Torre Astronómica, donde había otra clase de actividad— pero, no entiendo. Si se sacrificó por mi, por qué no mejor huyó conmigo. Haríamos una linda pareja en las entrañas del bosque prohibido. Tendríamos crías adoptivas de pequeños licantropitos y potrillos, de todos los sexos, y ellos tendrían sus hijitos cruzados, nos amaríamos de día y de noche observándolos crecer hasta convertirse en una nueva plaga que desbastaría colonias enteras, que gobernarían la tierra por los próximos 200 años, hasta la guerra nuclear, condenando a expulsar a los sobrevivientes en las grandes tuberías y mundo subterráneo de Nueva Orleáns.

— Él ya tiene a Sirius.

— Oh...

Rompió a llorar. McGonagall se golpeó la cabeza. Ahora la idea de aventarse a tantos metros de una pared rota parecía tentadora...

— Mira. Ahí va el roba Amos de mi Amo.

Minerva levantó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido. Atinó a voltear hacia atrás, por donde el centauro apuntaba. Una capa roja, una corona dorada y un sujeto muy conocido para ella bajada a toda prisa entre saltos, esquivaciones de las rocas y escaleras destrozadas. Tal vez no nos vio, se dijo cuando desapareció por las escaleras que acababan de venir. Sirius Black, exactamente, no los miró. Estaba demasiado distraído para ello. Su mente sólo tenía una cosa en claro: encontrar a Remus y detener el circo de Snape de una vez. No se molestó en otra cosa. Iba a toda prisa, saltando y corriendo, con el cabello haciéndole una estela negra tras su cara, impasible. Como si la palabra sonrisa hubiese sido expuesta en el rostro.

Tal vez, pensó a su momento, iba en la dirección equivocada.

A lo mejor, iba por una falsa meta. Puede que Remus Lupin se haya hartado de las estupideces infantiles de él. Por supuesto, era idea era, ligeramente, descartada, pues él la concluyó.

Tal vez, al fin tenía algo correcto, después de todo. Maldito Snape. Todo sería más sencillo si tú no existieras. Él tenía, aunque jamás lo reconocería, un rol marcado —sustituyendo la palabra _importante_— en aquella etapa de su vida. Como horita. Como después y como antes. Para empezar. Aquél sujeto fue el que unificó aun más la amistad de él y James. Lo odiamos tanto igual de cómo nos queremos. Que Sirius metiese a Remus al grupo, y James unificara a Peter es otra cosa.

Se detuvo a unos tantos pasos, dispuesto a tomar aire. Aquél piso... era el cuarto. Faltaba uno para el salón que según esto era la guarida improvisada de los maestros. Si algo iba mal, lo que sea, al menos se iba a enterar y dar pie firme al asunto, no dejándose llevar a su pensamiento.

Ya era adulto para eso.

Lástima que no tenía adultez mental por 13 años de encarcelamiento en Azkaban.

Puso un pie a la escalera movediza, quitándolo al instante, al ver que una larga fila india corrían hacia su dirección. Observó de soslayo a un adolescente con excusa de vestido verde de niña, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, al lado de un rubio platino que, tras un esfuerzo, reconoció como un odio cáncer que siempre le molestaba, antes y después de salir libre de la mirada del ministerio. El disfraz de un personaje que vio en una ocasión en una televiclion muggle, y otros más, en peores estados —como hechizados, bajo Imperios, tortura, pies de goma, lo que sea— que los seguían, con más dificultad, es seguro.

— ¡Harry! —gritó Sirius, incrédulo de por suerte del destino lo viese corriendo en dirección contraria. Harry se detuvo de golpe, causando que más de uno chocara contra él, cayéndose. Miró al hombre con aquel extravagante, aunque bonito, traje rojo. Le tomó un rato más para reconocer que era su padrino.

— ¡Sirius! —quitó de una patada a Zacharías Smith, subiendo en tres en tres los escalones dispuesto a abrazar a su padrino.

— Me da asco —escupió Lucius, al ver la escena. Él, al menos, tuvo la suerte y dignidad de pararse a tiempo, subiendo con cuidado de que esa gentuza ensuciaran su ya sucia capa negra.

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

— Eso, Black, no te importa.

— Busca a su hijo Draco.

— Magnífico, Potter. A este paso por qué no lo anuncias en carteles mágicos y cartones de leche.

— Mira, Malfoy —se puso Sirius enfrente—, no jodas a mi ahijado, te lo advierto.

— ¿Acaso tengo que temblar de un mantenido pordiosero que vivió meses en la casa de su madre?

— ¡Mira hijo de...!

Harry gritó, haciendo alto al augurio de pelea capal. Observó como Neville ayudaba a levantar a Hermione —que seguía bajo un Imperius de poca magnitud, sólo callada y sumisa, pero perfectamente consiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor— y como los otros dos, la Slytherin y el Hufflepuff se limpiaban las ropas, algo dolidos de orgullo por su estado secundario.

— Como sea, Harry... ¿has visto a Remus?

— ¿Al Licántropo Domesticado ese? —intervino Malfoy, mirándole con odio, como escoria de segunda. Sirius, sólo por Harry, evitó hacer la misma escena de Snape sobre el güero.

— Sí, sí lo vi —confesó _Herrota_ para su sorpresa.

No sé a dónde iban, pero iban, de seguir esta dirección, a la Torre Astronómica, perseguidos por el profesor Flitwick —no sé por qué, añadió, algo tímido—, acompañado con McGonagall y Firenze.

— ¿Por Flitwick? —susurró. Oh, cielos...

— Sí, pero ¿qué tiene él? Lo vi raro, casi nos mata con el temblor que causo, al destruir algo en una habitación prohibida...

— ¡Él causó el temblor!

— ¿Te lo tenemos que repetir? —graznó Lucius, perdiendo los estribos ¡Joder, se tiraban una novela! Sin previo aviso los rebasó a zancadas, sin siquiera mirar si le seguían—. Demando ir con Snape. Él es el único que sabría donde está el estúpido de mi hijo ¡Dónde está!

— No lo sé —dijo Harry, adelantándose a su padrino que apretaba los puños.

— ¡Maldita sea! Dijiste algo sobre Torre Astronómica —gritó, con ganas de querer ahorcarlo.

— Joder, Malfoy, no tenemos ni la chingada idea de qué hacer, así que cierra la boca.

— ¡Ningún pordiosero me manda! —desenfundó la varita del bastón al mismo tiempo que Sirius de la manga, por acto reflejo.

No lograron hacer nada, para suerte de todos. El grito de mujer llenó el recodo. Todos miraron hacía enfrente, al escuchar después las quejas de un centauro que estaba como loco. Puede que sea la curiosidad, ni que madres, sabían sólo eso. Minerva, todavía montada en el centauro, observaba con horror rumbo a la cara de la Torre Astronómica, que, para ayudarme mejor, transformó una roca en unos binoculares, y chillaba sin quitar el objetivo desde su lugar. Firenze no ocupaba los binoculares para ver tan nítidamente como ella.

Cuando la parvada de hombres, y dos mujeres, llegaron al pasillo sin pared donde estaban, observaron como Firenze se elevaba y hacia trote hasta el nivel superior.

— ¡Minerva! —gritó Sirius, deteniéndolos momentáneamente.

— ¡Están ahí, están ahí! —chilló incontrolable, intuyéndole al centauro que andara.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡A... Remus —gritó, apresuradamente—, lo van a tirar, caída libre desde la Torre, Flitwick lo va a matar!

'

'

'

— Este no llega.

Flitgüino observaba cada cinco minutos el reloj de bolsillo que conjuró hace veinticinco minutos. Remus miraba el precipicio de ciento veinte metros de profundidad frente a él, perdido entre el Bosque Prohibido, con un frío demencial que le calaba los huesos. Triste alrededor. Una mancha gris en el cielo, repugnante, sin vida, patosa, ocultando el sol que debía de protegerse de su patético esplendor. Sin varita, hambre de días, entumecimiento de miembros, varios factores más le dañaban. Remus miraba el precipicio. Jamás pensó imaginarse en esa situación. Que un hombre sólo miraba entre él, hoja de ejecución, varita entre los dos. Sólo faltaba de un hechizo. Un hechizo, y todo terminaba. Descansar en paz. El miedo no era el morir, exactamente. No, eso cualquiera lo hace cualquiera. Lo que inquietaba el cuándo lo iba hacer. El viaje. No el destino. La situación. No llegaba nadie. Nadie iba a llegar. Estaba perdido. Flitwick no dejaba de impacientarlo. Di adiós. Y tiraba un falso hechizo que sólo lo hacían tambalear escasos centímetros. Sentía las piernas entumidas. Te sientas y madre, date por muerto. Pero aquello aseguraba la eficacia del plan. Agotarlo al extremo. Y vaya que hacía resultado.

— Por fin.

Remus miró sobre su hombro. Collin Crevey, el niño de la cámara que siempre seguía a Harry, seguía colgado de la Torre Astronómica con una soja sujetándole los pies. Parecía inconsciente, la cara azul e hinchada, con la sangre que le agolpaba el cerebro, lívido, tembloroso, gimiente. Él al menos tenía una cuerda que aseguraba que se mantenía quieta por otro par de días, pero Lupin no. Caída libre. Indefenso en todos los sentidos.

SNAPEMAN había aterrizado, o bien, llegado despacio y silencioso por la puerta, aquel milagro de que ni Flitwick se hubiese dado cuenta, arruinando la oportunidad de atacarlo o noquearlo con su varita por la espalda, para gritar estruendosamente que el héroe está aquí, a tantos metros detrás. Cuál es el problema con él, pensó Remus, con la cara contorsionada. Snape tenía aun aquél ridículo traje gris, con una antifaz blanco lleno de brillantina despegada. Su cabello, grasoso y hueco le servía como casco natural. La capa le ondulaba dramáticamente, embozando una estúpida y ridícula sonrisa amarillenta, dientes ligeramente disparejos. Las manos en la cadera, forma de ara de taza, sin varita alguna alrededor, sólo sus botas que contenían resortes y cajita negra cargada del cinturón, de adorno, pues recordaba Remus que una silueta parecida le colgaba al Batman de la tira cómica, totalmente inútil.

— Estoy muerto —murmuró.

Lupin rió, cínico a un nuevo pensamiento. Una mala broma de la vida. Tan pesada y lógica que, son de esas bromas que definen a un hombre, entre la locura y sensatez.

SUPERComics.

La palabra SUPER en mayúsculas como SNAPEMAN, exclamada, imponente, representando todo lo heroico o la grandeza que puede tener. Así era. SUPER, con el humor negro, del chiste de la ironía mezclada, con la palabra en minúsculas de Comics. Esa palabra simple, en minúsculas representaba la verdadera falsedad de la fantasía del persona principal de esta historia. El hombre que creaba la irrealidad en el SUPER, con la realidad ficticia en el Comics.

'

'

'

Acá les muestro, con suerte, el capítulo antepenúltimo de la saga ¡Muy cerca del final! Estoy orgullosa de haber llegado tan lejos con un proyecto tan largo. Tardé más de lo necesario con el capítulo, lo sé, aunque me basaré primero en este y en el de Ocarina, dejando en un tercer plano al de Segunda Identidad, ojalá les haya gustado y dejen reviews! Que estoy emocionada por ellos!

'

'

'

**Zara Potter-Black.** XD eso le pasa a todas, hagamos nada o algo, nuestras madres nos ven como locas, pero es divertido, te lo aseguro. Pues grax por el review y sí, acá hay Lucius, espero te guste como lo puse junto con Black y Harry (no, no será trío XD Lucius es sólo para darle fin a la historia, y ahí tendrá papel con Draco; Espérate dos capis y lo sabrás).

'

'

'

**Miko Dani.** Pues sobre Calcetín, yo dudo mucho llegue hasta San Murgo, aunque como va la cosa, tendrán qué XD pues ni enfermería habrá. Que bueno que la participación de Lucius les guste (¡Pensaba que no, o sea, muy rápido y sin sentido, como si fuese de relleno!) pero tendrá sólo un estelar al mero final, dónde sólo él (y Draco) cabrían. Pues... ya ves cómo está Remus (me da lástima, el pobre...) y no te preocupes ¡Habrá Epílogo! Como un "¿Y luego?" n.n bueno, ya te agregué a mi MSN (a ver si platicamos seguido, aunque siempre doy otra impresión y aburro a lo cabrón, como guión para hacer un diccionario, así que perdona de anticipo XDDD) ¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'


End file.
